Stage of the Phoenix Songstress
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Wei Entertainment Enterprise (W2E) yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Para penyanyi veteran tidak bisa mencapai target penjualan; keadaan semakin parah kala Sima Yi keluar untuk membangun Jin Entertainment Talents! Apakah W2E berhasil bangkit dari keterpukurannya? Dan siapakah bintang baru yang sanggup menyelamatkannya? (Wen Yang x Cao Yin), Modern AU
1. Intro

**A/N: Oke! Kaien-Aerknard kembali ke karena dua hal... Pertama, saya nyatakan bahwa projek Light Novel untuk fanfiction ini saya batalkan karena kesibukan RL (real life) authornya sendiri (yaitu saya) dan illustratornya. Karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk mempublikasikannya di situs ini saja... Maaf telah mengecewakan mereka yang telah menunggu ;;;;**

**Karena ini modern AU, tentu, setiap karakter yang masuk akan mengalami sedikit OOC tersebab hey, ini sudah zaman modern dimana konfliknya itu bukan peperangan senjata macam zaman perang dahulu! Saya akan usahakan OOC-nya itu tidak terlalu melenceng.**

**Setiap karakter akan memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, serta ada beberapa yang secara fisik, menderita kekurangan.**

**Kemudian, fanfict ini itu memakai settingan dunia musik gitu. So, rada ngarah songfict but, fanfict ini ga 100% songfict. Hanya memakai lirik lagu dari para penyanyi rl seperti Jay Chou dll. Dan penyanyi yang lagunya digunakan dalam fanfict ini dianggap tidak exist/tidak ada (kecuali beberapa). Tenang, saya tetap pasang credits dan disclaimer.**

**Fokusnya adalah hubungan persahabatan antara OC saya, Cao Yin, dengan para rekan satu band-nya; lalu romance antara CY dengan Wen Yang dan konflik antara perusahaan yang entah secara langsung atau tidak langsung mengefek hubungan CY dengan Wen Yang (juga antara CY dengan yang lainnya mungkin).**

**Jadi, sebelum cerita ini dimulai, ada baiknya saya memberikan character introduce terlebih dahulu biar kalian tidak bingung di kedepannya...**

**Hope you like this story and keep on following till the end! Sankyu! Reviews sangat diterima!**

* * *

**[Character Introduction]**

**1\. Cao Yin**

Karakter utama fanfict ini. Anak angkat Cao Cao sekaligus anak sulung keluarga Cao. Berusia 21 tahun, kuliah di Universitas Nasional Xuchang fakultas Bahasa.

Bakat menyanyinya diketahui oleh Cao Cao sehingga ia diminta untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise_ sebagai seorang vokalis untuk band Phoenix Jade. Tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui agar ia bisa menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dalam setiap pertunjukkan, ia selalu mengenakan topeng. Ia juga berbakat memainkan piano dan biola, meski tidak semahir sang adik angkat.

CV: Eva Huang

...

**2\. Wen Yang**

Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang, karakter utama fanfict ini. Berusia 24 tahun, mahir bermain hampir semua jenis gitar dan bass. Ia bekerja pada_ Jin Entertainment Talents_ sebagai seorang gitaris dari band Qilin yang diketuai oleh Sima Shi. Genre favoritnya adalah _soft rock_.

Oleh karena wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Zhao Yun dari_ Shu Entertainment Coperation_, para penggemarnya mengatakan bahwa Wen Yang adalah saudara kembar Zhao Yun yang terpisah sewaktu masih bayi dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Wen. Itu mendorong niatnya untuk melakukan sebuah operasi plastik secepatnya namun hingga kini, belum terealisasi.

Kisah cintanya sungguh klasik; cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Cao Yin.

Wen Yang mengidap penyakit katarak pada mata kirinya, namun, cacat tersebut ditutupinya dengan softlens berwarna coklat, seperti warna pupil mata kanannya.

Di luar dugaan setiap orang mengenai dirinya ketika melihat fisiknya yang kekar dan tinggi, Wen Yang memiliki hobi memasak.

...

**3\. Cao Pi**

Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi adalah anak kandung tertua ke-2 keluarga Cao, sekaligus ahli waris dikarenakan anak kandung sulung Cao Cao sudah meninggal sejak lama. Awalnya, ia berkarir sebagai seorang aktor namun karena sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak selincah dahulu, ia berhenti dan beralih menjadi seorang pianis.

Sebagai seorang pianis profesional yang dingin dan perfeksionis, ia sangat memandang rendah orang-orang di sekitarnya dan untuk didekati. Tetapi, ia memiliki sisi lembut terhadap keluarganya, meski tampang yang sering ditunjukkannya adalah datar dan tidak pedulian. Ia sangat selektif dalam memilih teman, tetapi sekali mendapatkan orang yang cocok dengannya, sisi lembut itu semakin terkuak.

Ia adalah anggota termuda Phoenix Jade dengan usia 20 tahun.

...

**4\. Guo Jia**

Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia adalah ketua dari band penyelamat W2E, Phoenix Jade. Ia dianugerahi bakat '_absolute pitch_'. Seorang musisi yang sangat berbakat, merangkap komposer lagu sekaligus designer kostum. Bersama kekasihnya, Zhong Yingfang, mereka merancang kostum untuk Phoenix Jade.

Ia seorang yang oportunitis dan tidak habis-habisnya membuat orang terkagum-kagum pada kemampuannya, menjadikannya sebagai 'anak emas' Cao Cao.

Guo Jia mengidap penyakit asma, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat, terutama menyanyi. Itulah mengapa ia hanya tampil sebagai musisi dan juga penyanyi pendamping.

Usianya 24 tahun.

...

**5\. Li Dian**

Li Mancheng alias Li Dian adalah sabahat karib Yue Jin semenjak sekolah dasar. Posisinya dalam Phoenix Jade adalah sebagai seorang drummer.

Sifatnya mudah berteman, periang dan optimis, tetapi juga seorang realis yang akan mengatakan "Tidak mungkin" jika sesuatu tersebut memanglah mustahil.

Li Dian dan Yue Jin sama-sama berusia 23 tahun.

...

**6\. Yue Jin**

Yue Wenjian alias Yue Jin, sahabat karib Li Dian dan gitaris dari Phoenix Jade. Ia sangat menyukai gitar listrik_ double-neck_.

Sifatnya agak berbeda dari Li Dian... hanya sedikit saja, disebabkan mereka telah lekat satu sama lain semenjak masih kecil. Ia sangat antusias untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi Phoenix Jade sehingga jika Guo Jia menyusun sebuah lagu yang tidak memerlukan gitar, ia merasa kecewa.

Dia adalah anggota terpendek Phoenix Jade.

...

**7\. Cao Cao**

Cao Mengde alias Cao Cao, pemimpin sekaligus penerus perusahaan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise_. Pada masa kepemimpinannya, W2E mengalami zaman keemasannya. Ayah angkat dari Cao Yin.

Seorang oportunitis dan bijaksana, hanya dengan sekali pandang ia bisa menilai apakah orang tersebut berguna bagi W2E atau tidak. Sifatnya yang perfeksionis terkadang menjatuhkannya tetapi, ia bisa dengan cepat membalikkan meja.

...

**8\. Xun Yu**

Xun Wenruo alias Xun Yu adalah seorang penulis naskah film serta tangan kanan Cao Cao. Berkat kreativitasnya, ia berhasil membawa pulang beberapa piala dunia perfilman. Ia adalah sahabat kecil Guo Jia.

...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

Pada zaman yang serba modern ini, semua bidang pekerjaan mengalami perkembangan pesat berkat globalisasi dan teknologi yang kian canggih. Negeri Tirai Bambu akhirnya membuka lebar tirainya sehingga Ia semakin maju seiring berlalunya waktu.

Dunia hiburan, atau yang lebih biasa disebut '_Entertainment_', semakin maju di China. Banyak talenta baru yang bertunas, menyebabkan semakin banyak orang yang menginvestasikan modal mereka membangun perusahaan _entertainment_.

Ada tiga perusahaan _entertainment_ yang paling ternama di Negeri China; _Shu Entertainment Coperation_ (SEC),_ Wu Talent Coperation_ (WTC) dan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise_ (W2E).

Pada masa-masa awal tiga perusahaan ini, W2E selalu tampil sebagai pemenang. Dari puluhan _polling_ yang diadakan, bintang-bintang dari W2E selalu menempati posisi teratas, WTC di peringkat ke-2 sementara SEC menyusul di peringat ke-3 atau terkadang, tidak masuk tiga besar. W2E juga menerima banyak penghargaan, salah satunya adalah '_Best Entertainment Company of the Decade_'. W2E mengalami puncak kejayaan saat kepemimpinan Cao Mengde alias Cao Cao.

Akan tetapi, pada tahun ke-7 masa kepemimpinan Cao Cao, W2E mulai mengalami kemunduran akibat skandal keluarnya Sima Yi beserta anggota yang memihaknya. Setelah keluar dari W2E, Sima Yi mendirikan _Jin Entertainment Talents_ (JET) dan menghasilkan banyak aktor, aktris dan penyanyi serta band yang berbakat; menandingi mereka dari W2E.

Kemunduran semakin menjadi kala SEC tampil membawa boyband Wu Hu Jiang yang beranggotakan Zhao Yun sebagai Ketua, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo dan Guan Xing serta penyanyi wanita solo pemegang peringkat pertama dalam lima _polling_ berturut-turut, Guan Yinping. Dengan kemampuan cendekiawan seperti Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying dan Pang Tong, SEC semakin naik daun.

WTC berkembang semenjak berpindahnya kekuasaan kepada Sun Ce dan lahirnya band Qiang Bian ditambah dengan hadirnya Qiao Bersaudara yang sukses meraih penghargaan '_Best Actress Pair of the Year_'.

Jika tidak segera bertindak mencari bakat-bakat baru, maka W2E akan hancur. Langkah-langkah apa yang harus diambil Cao Mengde untuk menyelamatkan W2E dari ambang kehancuran? Dan siapakah talenta baru yang sanggup menyelamatkan W2E serta mengharumkan kembali nama W2E dalam dunia entertainment?

**...**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Review sangat diterima! Stay tuned!**


	3. Couplet 1

**Couplet 1 – Fragrance of Rice**

**(Dao Xiang / Fragrance of Rice © Jay Chou)**

Ruangan ini 20 kali 10 luasnya. Lantainya beralaskan permadani wol biru kualitas top dengan bordir Phoenix raksasa dari benang emas di tengahnya. Di kedua sisi ruangan, piala emas berbagai ukuran dan bentuk dipajang dalam etalase-etalase kaca tebal yang bersandar pada permukaan dinding. Sertifikat-sertifikat penghargaan digantung pada tembok dalam bingkai kayu mahoni.

Di seberang pintu ruangan kantor ini ada sebuah jendela kaca yang besar nan mewah, di hadapannya ada satu set meja kerja dari kayu jati, sebuah plat nama emas berdiri di pinggir meja, nama 'Cao Cao' tercetak pada permukaannya yang mulus dan mengkilap. Seorang pria duduk di belakang meja, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bahwa dirinya sedang sangat, sangat depresi. Ia melempar kertas laporannya ke meja, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"_Rating_ kita semakin turun," pria itu berdiri, menghadap ke jendela. "Dulu kita selalu menjadi Nomor Satu. Kini, kita hanya masuk sepuluh besar…"

"Saingan kita, SEC, kali ini menang empat penghargaan berturut-turut. WTC sukses meraih banyak penghargaan dalam bidang perfilman," ia berpaling pada pria muda yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan meja. "Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkan W2E, Wenruo?"

Nama pria muda itu adalah Xun Wenruo alias Xun Yu, seorang cendekiawan yang lulus dari Universitas Nasional Xuchang dengan peringkat lima besar. Usianya 24 tahun. Prestasi yang telah diraihnya adalah '_Top 10 Horror Movie Author_' serta '_Xuchang Movie Awards 2013_'.

Xun Yu membungkuk. "Dalam bidang perfilman, kita masih sanggup mengungguli SEC. Yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah bidang musik. Banyak musisi berbakat yang keluar dari W2E semenjak keluarnya Sima Yi."

"Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih JET karena secara garis besar, JET menyediakan keuntungan yang lebih banyak untuk mereka serta memiliki modal yang lebih besar dibanding kita sekarang," lanjutnya. "Selain itu, mayoritas voters adalah remaja muda dan penyanyi veteran kita sudah tidak dapat menghibur mereka. Kita harus mencari pemusik yang selain berbakat, ia juga tampan ataupun cantik."

"Aku tahu itu. Liu Bei, anak kemarin sore itu, berhasil mendapatkan bocah 'Pria Tertampan 2015' ini. Aku sempat datang untuk melihat konser band bocah ini dan aku sempat menyesal. Nilai jual band itu selain pada ketampanan anggotanya, juga pada kualitas mereka yang bukan main profesionalisme-nya. Inilah hasil didikan seorang Zhuge Liang..."

Cao Cao kembali membuka laporan tadi. "WTC mendapatkan Qiao Bersaudara yang sangat berbakat dalam akting, khususnya untuk film bertemakan romansa," Cao Cao mengeluarkan "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa selain karena akting mereka sangat bagus, mereka juga cantik. Qiang Bian yang berkancah dalam genre musik _rock_ juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Setiap album yang baru dipasarkan selalu laku habis sampai tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Bahkan Am*zon dan Eb*y pun kehabisan stok, membuat penggemar yang tidak sempat membeli sampai marah-marah dan menyumpahi toko _online_."

"Sementara album yang kita rilis, hanya berhasil terjual 30 persen dari target kita," untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas.

Wajah Xun Yu tidak berubah mendengar seluruh keluhan bos-nya, tetap tenang dan santai, seperti seseorang yang sudah pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan memang, ia telah memiliki jalan keluarnya.

"Cao _daren_, Xun Yu bisa membantu Anda untuk mencarikan beberapa orang yang hebat. Dan, Xun Yu telah menemukannya."

Cao Cao langsung bangkit. "Kau telah menemukannya?!"

Xun Yu menangguk, senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. "Xun Yu memiliki tiga orang pilihan, dan tiga orang pilihan ini tidak termasuk bagian dari keluarga Anda."

"Oh? Siapa saja mereka?" wajah Cao Cao tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Mereka adalah Li Mancheng alias Li Dian, Yue Wenqian alias Yue Jin dan Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia. Mereka berbakat dalam dunia musik, khususnya Guo Jia yang multitalenta. Lalu, apakah Anda tahu bahwa dalam keluarga Anda sendiri; keluarga besar Cao, memiliki beberapa orang yang berbakat dalam dunia musik?"

Cao Cao mengangkat alis. "Ah…," ia kembali duduk. "Kau tahu bahwa Zihuan tidak terlalu berminat dalam bidang ini, ia lebih menyukai dunia akting. Padahal permainan pianonya sangat hebat; anak angkatku, Yin, bahkan masih kalah darinya."

Matanya menatap lekat kertas laporan kala melanjutkan, "Yin… dia memang berbakat bermain piano tetapi ia juga tidak tertarik dalam dunia _entertainment_. Ia lebih menyukai sastra. Aku pernah menawarinya tahun lalu untuk bergabung dengan W2E tetapi ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata satu kata apapun."

Cao Cao pusing tujuh keliling Xuchang memikirkan kedua anaknya yang bertalenta ini tidak menerapkan bakatnya di bidang yang tepat - menurutnya. Xun Yu manggut-manggut mendengar keluhan lain dari bos-nya. Ia memetik jari tangan kanannya, tersenyum.

"Xun Yu dapat membantu Cao daren untuk membujuk Cao _erye_ agar ia bersedia untuk bergabung ke dalam W2E. Tetapi untuk Cao _xiaojie_, ada baiknya Cao _daren_ sendiri yang membujuknya. Perempuan akan lebih menurut ketika _fuqin_-nya yang langsung datang untuk berbicara…"

Cao Cao tidak membalas, membayangkan kurang lebih bagaimana reaksi Cao Yin. Ya, kemungkinan besar akan ditolaknya seperti tahun lalu. Cao Cao mengurut dahinya memikirkan masa depan perusahaannya. Xun Yu hanya bisa diam melihat bos-nya yang sudah hampir mencapai limit.

W2E dalam sebuah masalah yang sangat besar…

...

Cao Cao masih memikirkan tentang perusahaannya hingga makan malam. Ia hanya duduk di hadapan meja bundar raksasa ini, makan tiga suap dan hanya menatap sayurannya sampai anak-anaknya semua selesai makan. Istrinya, Nyonya Bian, khawatir melihat kondisi suaminya yang stress sampai kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Suamiku," Nyonya Bian mendekati Cao Cao, "Anda harus makan. Bila tidak, Anda akan jatuh sakit…"

Cao Cao menggelengkan kepala. Ia beranjak dari meja makan, berjalan menuju ruangannya yang ada di lantai atas. Sepasang kakinya membawanya menelusuri koridor, sampai di depan pintu ruang kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan jendela, membuka teralis jendela.

Ia melihat pemandangan malam kota Xuchang yang ramai oleh kegiatan orang-orang dan terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu-lampu. Cao Cao menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan gaya pasrah. Seorang Cao Cao yang tidak mengenal mundur kali ini terpojokkan dan putus asa. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membujuk Cao Yin agar ia bersedia bergabung dengan W2E.

_"Hai ji de ni shuo jia shi wei yi de cheng bao_

_Sui zhe dao xiang he liu ji xu ben pao_

_Wei wei xiao_

_Xiao shi hou de meng wo zhi dao~"_

_"Bu yao ku rang ying huo chong dai zhe ni tao pao_

_Xiang jian de ge yao yong yuan de yi kao_

_Hui jia ba_

_Hui dao zui chu de mei hao~"_

Sepasang telinga Cao Cao menangkap suara yang melantunkan lagu indah itu, meresapi setiap baitnya. Suara seorang perempuan. Dan sangat dekat. Siapakah perempuan yang menyanyikan lagu indah nan berarti sangat dalam itu, batin Cao Cao.

Cao Cao memejamkan sepasang matanya, menikmati nyanyian tersebut. Hatinya yang gundah sedari tadi siang akhirnya merasa terbebaskan dari segala beban pikiran, kini rasa semangat kembali menyapu dirinya. Ia menoleh ke atas, menemukan siapa yang tengah menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Rupanya adalah Cao Yin si penyanyi itu. Cao Cao terkejut. Pasalnya, selama hampir 13 tahun Cao Yin hidup bersama keluarga Cao, ia baru kali ini mendengar anak angkatnya menyanyi!

Inilah penyanyi yang ia butuhkan dalam band penyelamat W2E! Begitu semangatnya, Cao Cao melangkah jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lurus ke ruangan anak angkatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, pintu dibuka beberapa saat kemudian oleh pemilik kamar.

"Ah, _yifu _\- Ayah Angkat! Selamat malam!" Cao Yin menyapa berbarengan dengan seulas senyuman cerah. Suasana hati Cao Cao semakin baik melihat wajah cerah Cao Yin, tekad untuk memintanya bergabung dengan W2E semakin tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Yin, apakah kau yang menyanyikan lagu tadi?" tanya Cao Cao tanpa basa-basi. Cao Yin mengangguk. _Tai hao la_! – Bagus sekali! "Yin, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apakah ini masalah menyangkut W2E, _yifu_?" Cao Cao mengangguk pelan, wajahnya serius. Cao Yin tidak lagi berani menatap _yifu_-nya secara langsung. "A-ah… jadi… apa yang hendak _yifu_ bicarakan…?" ia sendiri kagok.

"Yin, suaramu sungguh indah!" puji Cao Cao. "W2E sedang dalam ambang kehancuran dan hanya kau beserta anggota baru yang sanggup menyelamatkannya! Jika sampai W2E hancur, niscayanya keluarga kita dan seluruh keluarga karyawan W2E juga terkena imbasnya! Tentunya kau tidak mau hal ini sampai terjadi, bukan?"

Mendengar permintaan dan melihat keseriusan di wajah Cao Cao seperti ini, Cao Yin sekali lagi hanya bisa diam memandangi lantai yang diinjaknya. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Ia ingin sekali membantu Cao Cao, membalas budi karena Cao Cao sudah merawatnya sampai detik ini juga, tetapi ada sesuatu menghalanginya untuk menjawab permintaan Cao Cao dengan 'ya' dan juga 'tidak'.

"Yin!" Cao Yin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Cao Cao yang ber-kowtow di hadapannya. Ia membungkuk sampai dahinya menempel pada permukaan lantai. Ini membuat Cao Yin semakin sulit untuk menolak. Di satu sisi, ini adalah strategi Cao Cao.

Memang, ia seakan memaksa Cao Yin untuk bergabung tetapi jika anak angkatnya sampai tidak bergabung, ambang kehancuran itu semakin dekat selangkah demi selangkah.

"_Yi_-_yifu_!?" Cao Yin segera berlutut, menyetarakan tingginya dengan _yifu_-nya yang masih ber-_kowtow_ padanya. "_Yifu_ telah merawat Yin hingga sekarang! Dengan cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk membalas budi _yifu_!" Cao Yin memejam erat sepasang matanya. "Te-tetapi…" detak jantung Cao Cao melonjak cepat mendengar kata 'tetapi' itu. "Tetapi… Yin…"

Cao Cao benar-benar takut bahwa anak perempuannya ini akan kembali menolaknya seperti tahun lalu.

"Aku… mabuk panggung…"

Mendengar alasan itu, Cao Cao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Tanpa bisa menahan rasa geli pada dadanya, ia melepas tawa. Momen itu juga, wajah anak angkatnya langsung merah padam antara dua rasa; malu dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Apakah alasan yang membuatnya menolak setiap permintaan Cao Cao untuk dirinya bergabung ke dalam W2E itu lucu sekali?

"Yin…," Cao Cao menghela napas, tetapi tidak atas dasar kesal ataupun kecewa, namun oleh perasaan lega. "Apakah itu yang membuatmu selalu menolak permintaanku?" Cao Yin mengangguk, masih dalam posisi _kowtow_. "Kau kira siapa _yifu_-mu ini? Hmm…? Urusan seperti itu sangat mudah bagiku – Cao Cao!"

"Jika kau tidak mau wajahmu dilihat oleh publik agar bisa menghindari kejaran media massa ataupun para penguntit itu, kau bisa menggunakan topeng. Sebenarnya, bisa saja W2E membuatkan sebuah hologram _lipsing_ untukmu tetapi, anggaran W2E saat ini sudah tidak mencukupi. Kau harus maju sendiri ke panggung dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengenakan topeng. Aku yakin orang yang dipilih Wenruo juga mengerti cara mengatasi demam panggung-mu itu, Yin."

Mendengar penjelasan ayah angkatnya, Cao Yin merasa aman. _Benar juga, mengapa cara itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? _Dalam benaknya, ia mementung kepalanya dengan tongkat baton.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau bersedia bergabung dengan W2E?" Cao Cao menatap lekat sepasang mata anak angkatnya, menunggu kepastian.

Seulas senyum penuh kemantapan muncul di wajah Cao Yin. Ia mengangguk lalu ber-_kowtow_ pada Cao Cao, "Ya, Yin ingin bergabung dengan W2E!"

Cao Cao tersenyum, bangga pada keputusan anak angkatnya. Ia lalu membantu Cao Yin berdiri, menepuk bahunya. "Ah... yifu hampir lupa. Kau juga membutuhkan nama samaran..."

"Yin tidak memiliki ide untuk itu..."

"Hmm..." Cao Cao mengurut dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan 'Luo Yinyue'? Kau menyukainya?"

"Luo Yinyue..." Cao Yin mengangguk, tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya!"

"Temui aku di kantorku besok jam 10 pagi. Meskipun kau adalah anak angkatku serta bagian dari keluarga Cao, keterlambatan tidak diampuni!"

"Mengerti, _yifu_!"

Cao Cao berbalik, berjalan menuju ruangannya sembari menelpon Xun Yu. Ia mendapatkan kabar gembira bahwa keempat calon anggota band penyelamat W2E berjanji akan menemui Cao Cao esok. Masa depan dari W2E pasti akan terselamatkan oleh lima anggota W2E ini, ia sangat yakin.

"W2E berada di tangan kalian berlima, anak muda."

**...**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Couplet 2

**Couplet 2– Dream Started**

**(Meng Xia Ji Dong / Dream Started © Jay Chou)**

**"KRINGGGG!"**

Weker berdering kencang, namun yang sedang dibangunkannya masih tertidur lelap bagai _Sleeping_ _Beauty_. Weker terus menghujam gendang telinga Cao Yin dengan deringannya yang menulikan telinga. Perempuan itu akhirnya bangun pada deringan ke-6, mematikan weker-nya yang sudah ngos-ngosan dalam imajinasi seorang bocah kecil.

Cao Yin menggosok mata kanannya, menguap lebar. Dengan keadaan masih mengumpulkan nyawa, ia melihat jarum jam weker.

"…Oh… baru jam sembilan rupanya…," sekali lagi ia menguap, meletakkan weker kembali ke atas meja kecil lalu merebahkan diri, ingin melanjutkan mimpinya mengenai seorang pangeran yang mendampinginya bernyanyi dengan permainan gitarnya yang merdu di atas panggung mewah dari emas dan perak. Siapakah pangeran dalam mimpinya itu ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas ia adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan fisik yang ideal.

Saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kejadian semalam. Jam sembilan pagi. Mendadak ia melompat dari kasur, hampir tersandung karena kaki kirinya terlilit oleh selimut. Panik menghantamnya bak pelantak gerbang kota, matanya membelalak lebar. SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN DAN SATU JAM LAGI IA HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN AYAH ANGKATNYA DI W2E!

Ia menyambar baju dan topeng yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya sejak semalam, bergegas mandi dan berdandan se-_simple_-nya agar bisa mengejar waktu. Ia berangkat dengan sangat terburu-buru, di tengah jalan ia lupa bahwa ia belum sarapan. Belum lagi jalanan yang dilaluinya macet! Cao Yin semakin panik. Waktu yang ia punya hanya kurang dari 15 menit!

_"Temui aku di kantorku besok jam 10 pagi. Meskipun kau adalah anak angkatku serta bagian dari keluarga Cao, keterlambatan tidak diampuni!"_

Niangnya akan perkataan Cao Cao semalam membuat dirinya semakin panik. Ia keluar dari mobil _McLaren F1_ yang dikendarai oleh pamannya, Xiahou Dun dan memilih naik ojek motor agar bisa cepat sampai ke W2E. Ia bersyukur telah memilih set_ t-shirt_ kasual dengan celana jeans sebagai pakaiannya hari ini.

Seketika ojek berhenti di depan gedung W2E, Cao Yin menyerahkan uang pada si tukang ojek dan tanpa memedulikan kembalian, langsung melesat masuk ke dalam gedung. Saking paniknya ia sampai tidak memedulikan siapa yang ada di hadapannya., menerobos setiap karyawan kantor yang berada di jalannya seperti banteng keraton sampai beberapa dari mereka ada yang jatuh. Cao Yin hanya bisa berteriak 'Maaf!' sementara kakinya tetap memacu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tepat lima menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, ia telah sampai di depan pintu kantor Cao Cao. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan oleh lari gila barusan. Topeng tidak dikenakan, rasanya tidak perlu mengumpatkan wajah dari para calon rekannya. Mereka adalah calon rekan, bukan calon penguntit, dan ia sedang tidak berada di atas panggung. Ia mengetuk pintu setelah merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Masuk," balas Cao Cao dari dalam. Cao Yin membuka pintu kantor, menemukan bahwa Cao Cao tidak sendirian.

"Wenruo dan Zihuan?" gumamnya.

Xun Yu melambai kecil pada Cao Yin, menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah sementara Cao Pi… mukanya masam. Selain kedua orang ini, ada tiga orang lain yang mendampingi. Cao Yin melangkah masuk, berhenti di samping tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, semua anggota sudah hadir," Cao Cao angkat bicara. "Karena kalian semua baru saling bertemu, silahkan memperkenalkan diri pada masing-masing calon rekan baru kalian."

Pria berambut pirang maju, memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia," ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Aura seorang profesional sudah bisa terasa hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata biru muda-nya saja. "Keahlianku adalah memainkan piano, gitar akustik, biola klasik maupun elektrik, harmonika , saksofon dan 'perfect pitch'. Genre musik yang biasa kumainkan adalah C-pop dan lagu-lagu bernuansa romance. Salam kenal," Guo Jia membungkuk.

"Fengxiao juga memiliki keahlian untuk men-design kostum untuk kalian. Kekasihnya adalah seorang penjahit yang sangat lihai sehingga kita bisa menyerahkan urusan kostum pada mereka," Cao Cao memperkenalkan Guo Jia lebih jauh.

"Woah! Salam kenal, Guo gege!" pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah temannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya bersalaman dengan Guo Jia. Lalu ia maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Li Mancheng alias Li Dian! Keahlianku adalah bermain drum dan gitar elektrik."

Li Dian mendekati pemuda terpendek yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku dan temanku ini," ia menepuk bahu kanan pria itu, "dahulunya rekan satu band dan hingga sekarang, kami berdua adalah sahabat serta kombinasi terbaik! Namanya adalah Yue Wenqian alias Yue Jin! Dia pintar bermain gitar elektrik dan gitar double-neck. Ia sama tuanya denganku tetapi tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil!"

Lelaki bernama Yue Jin itu langsung menjitak keras Li Dian dari belakang. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang tidak penting!" hardiknya.

Li Dian tertawa renyah sembari menggosok kepalanya, "Ya sudahlah… kau tidak perlu sampai semarah itu dihadapan Cao laoban, Wenqian didi!" satu jitakan yang dua kali lebih menyakitkan kembali mendarat di bagian kepala yang sama.

"Berisik sekali…" gumam Cao Pi, rada kesal dengan dua remaja yang dianggapnya tidak lebih dari bocah bau kencur. Suaranya terlalu pelan untuk tertangkap oleh kuping-kuping lain.

Cao Cao mengangguk. "Zihuan, giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Cao Pi menghela napas panjang. "Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi. Pianis dan aktor profesional," sama sekali tidak ada niat merendahkan diri dari Cao Pi, ia mengatakan yang menurutnya apa adanya. Perkenalan Cao Pi berlangsung singkat, padat dan sangat jelas. Pengenalan sifatnya ia lakukan dengan kontak mata. Menatap tajam dan dingin kedua lelaki ribut itu, juga Cao Yin.

"Zihuan, jangan menatap rekan-rekan barumu seperti itu," Cao Cao menasihati. "Nah, sekarang… perkenalkan dirimu."

Ketiga pemuda baru itu menatap Cao Yin, terkecuali Cao Pi yang sama sekali tidak tertarik karena ia sudah mengetahui siapa identitas asli perempuan ini.

"Na-namaku…" bola mata Cao Yin bergetar, ia gugup sekali menyadari dirinya ditatap sedemikian oleh tiga lelaki itu. "Namaku Luo Yinyue!" ia membungkuk. "Bakatku tidak sehebat Anda sekalian tetapi, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memajukan W2E! Mohon kerjasamanya"

Semuanya diam melihat kekagokan Cao Yin, melihatnya sebagai sosok yang mudah gugup dan sepertinya pemalu.

"Yinyue _xiaojie_ tidak perlu se-formal itu terhadap kami," Guo Jia tersenyum ramah. "Usia kita semua tidak berbeda jauh, bukan?"

Cao Yin mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kini kalian semua telah mengenal satu sama lain meski baru sebagian kecil. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin kalian bisa bertambah akrab dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain," Cao Cao berdiri tegak.

"Fengxiao," pemilik nama tersebut menoleh menghadap Cao Cao, "aku yakin kau adalah seorang yang cerdas dan perhitungan. Kau kutetapkan sebagai ketua band ini dan Zihuan," Cao Cao masih sempat menghentikan Cao Pi yang hendak melawan, "Keputusanku adalah final dan tidak dapat diganggu-gugat!"

Cao Pi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

"Aku yakin kau sanggup mengemban tanggung jawab ini, Fengxiao."

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Cao _daren_."

"Itulah jawaban yang kuingin dengar dari seorang profesional sepertimu," Cao Cao menatap empat anggota lainnya. "Dan kalian, ikuti arahan Fengxiao karena ia adalah Ketua kalian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" selain Cao Pi, mereka menjawab serempak.

Cao Cao menyuruh Xun Yu untuk menuntun band baru ini ke ruang band agar mereka bisa mengorganisir diri. Ia juga menyuruh Xun Yu untuk mengajak mereka berkeliling agar mereka tidak tersesat dalam bangunan yang berliku-liku jalannya di kemudian hari.

Ruang band untuk mereka berada di lantai dua. Ukurannya yang luas dibagi menjadi tiga bagian: ruang band, ruang untuk merekam sekaligus mengatur keperluan rekaman, mini bar pun tidak luput dari kelengkapan ruangan. Keempat sisi tembok ruang band dilapisi oleh karpet khusus untuk meredam suara, begitu juga dengan bagian langit-langitnya. Satu set instrumen untuk band lengkap sudah ditata rapih, dilengkapi pula dengan televisi LCD 64 inci dan_ sound system_ yang canggih.

Li Dian-lah yang paling pertama menunjukkan keantusiasan. "Lihat ini!" Li Dian langsung duduk di belakang drum kit, "Player Date keluaran C&amp;C!" ia lekas menggenggam kedua stik drum, memainkan ritme dasar permainan drum. "Suaranya mantap!" ia menginjak pedal, membunyikan drum bass-nya. "Ini hebat!"

Keempat anggota yang lainnya masuk dengan santai, tidak seperti Li Dian yang seperti anak balita masuk ke dalam arena permainan. Xun Yu meninggalkan mereka karena ia harus menyelesaikan skrip film terbarunya. Yue Jin berjalan mendekati lemari etalase yang memajang berbagai jenis gitar; akustik, klasik, gitar listrik dan sebagainya. Ia membuka pintu lemari, mengambil keluar gitar listrik double-neck. Kemudian ia mencolokkan kabel gitar pada sebuah ampli, memainkan kunci _E Minor_ dan _C Major_. Suara gitar listrik nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Li Dian kembali memainkan tempo dasar sementara Yue Jin ikut mengiringi dengan gitarnya.

Tepat seperti yang Li Dian katakan sebelumnya, mereka memanglah sebuah kombinasi yang sangat cocok; seperti gula dengan es teh. Guo Jia memerhatikan permainan mereka dengan teliti, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai mengikuti ritme instrumen. Yue Jin dan Li Dian bermain penuh semangat, terbakar oleh passion mereka terhadap musik.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan permainan mereka, Guo Jia dan Cao Yin bertepuk tangan.

"Li _gege_-"

"Guo _gege_!" Li Dian memotong sebelum Guo Jia bisa memberikan sepatah komentar. "Seharusnya kami yang memanggilmu dengan '_gege_' atau bahkan '_Leader_'! Kau adalah yang Ketuanya sekaligus yang tertua! Apa kalau dipanggil dalam bahasa Jepang? 'Guo-_senpai_'!"

"Wow," Yue Jin menoleh ke Li Dian. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata pandai berbahasa Jepang..."

"Pamanku punya kenalan orang Jepang," Li Dian meletakkan stik drumnya. "Jadi, dia fasih berbahasa Jepang dan sempat mengajariku sedikit kata-kata dasar Jepang."

"Ah... apa yang ingin Guo _gege_ katakan barusan? Maaf aku telah memotongmu," Li Dian membungkuk meminta maaf.

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau memotong, Mancheng," ia tersenyum. "Permainan kalian hebat sekali. Benar-benar sepasang musisi yang sangat cocok!"

"Tentu saja!" Li Dian berdiri, menepuk bahu Yue Jin dari belakang dengan keras sampai Yue Jin terdorong oleh momentum. "Kami berdua sudah berkarir selama dua tahun sebelum bergabung dengan W2E!"

"Sudah bisa kupastikan posisi kalian memang paling tepat di sini; drum untuk Mancheng dan gitaris untuk Wenqian," ia menoleh kepada kedua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Cao _xiong_ ingin menunjukkan pada kami permainan piano Anda? Kami semua di sini sangat terhormat untuk melihat performa seorang pianis profesional dengan mata-kepala sendiri."

Cao Pi menatap keyboard hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari drum. Sorot matanya tetap dingin, kali ini ditambah dengan rasa jijik juga meremehkan. Bukan pada Guo Jia ia tunjukkan itu, tetapi pada _keyboard_ yang meski adalah kualitas unggulan.

"Hmph," Cao Pi mendengus. "Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan band ini jika mereka hanya menyediakan keyboard sampah ini untuk kumainkan," Ia bertolak keluar ruangan. "Jika kalian ingin melihatku bermain, datanglah ke orkestra yang diadakan di Balai Kota Xuchang," tanpa memberi lebih banyak detil, Cao Pi keluar, meninggalkan keempat orang lainnya di ruang band.

Cao Yin hendak mengejarnya namun dihentikan oleh Guo Jia. "Dia benar. Seorang profesional tidak mau memainkan _keyboard_ seperti ini."

Li Dian kesal melihat tingkah Cao Pi yang menurutnya keterlaluan sekali. "Hei, aku tahu dia anak bos tetapi, itu kalau ia merendahkan barang ini, sama saja ia merendahkan perusahaan Ayahnya sendiri!"

Yue Jin menepuk bahu Li Dian. "Tenanglah, Mancheng. Kebanyakan profesional memang menjual dirinya terlalu tinggi."

"Maafkan tingkah Zihuan yang keterlaluan itu!" Cao Yin membungkuk pada tiga rekannya. "Ia memanglah seorang perfeksionis yang mengutamakan kualitas dan sifatnya sangat kasar!"

Lantas, tiga rekannya bingung. Mengapa pula orang yang (mereka kira) tidak ada hubungan keluarga dengan Cao Cao malah meminta maaf atas kekasaran Cao Pi? Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

"_Xiaojie_, kau tidak salah apa-apa," Guo Jia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bisa memaklumi perkataan Cao _xiong_ tadi," ia berjalan, duduk di belakang keyboard. "Sebaiknya kita ikuti dahulu apa yang diinginkan oleh Cao _xiong_. Aku akan coba berbicara pada Cao _daren_ mengenai masalah ini."

"Terima kasih, Fengxiao _ge_!" Cao Yin kembali membungkuk.

"Tanggalkan formalitas seperti membungkuk, _xiaojie_," tangannya mengibas pelan dari arah Yin hingga Yue Jin. "Kita semua di sini adalah setara jadi, formalitas tidak perlu terlalu ditekankan."

Guo Jia meletakkan jemari kedua tangannya di atas tuts piano. Ia lalu menggeser setengah oktaf, kemudian jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menekan tuts putih, menandakan permainannya dimulai. Jari tengah, ibu jari dan kelingking menekan tuts putih, hitam dan putih secara bersamaan. Setelah dua ketuk, tangan kiri mulai bergerak menekan tuts untuk mendampingi permainan tangan kanan.

Permainan piano-nya berhasil membuat yang lainnya terpukau. Lagu yang dimainkannya begitu elegan, nuasanya lebih mengarah pada suasana pesta formal yang mewah. Cao Yin berawang-awang dirinya bersama sang Pangeran dalam mimpinya semalam menari mengikuti musik indah ini.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan ketika Guo Jia selesai bermain. Li Dian menyoraki ketuanya, "Permainan Guo _gege_ sungguh memukau dan elegan! Apakah kau sering dipanggil dalam acara pernikahan, Guo _gege_? Lagu yang kau mainkan nuasanya lebih bernuasa demikian!"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong mengenai itu. Aku memang sering dipanggil untuk bermain dalam acara pernikahan dan pesta formal lainnya."

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan, Fengxiao _gege_?" tanya Cao Yin.

"Judulnya adalah '_The Moment_'. Lagu ini dibawakan oleh Kenny G. dan sangat terkenal sebagai lagu pendamping pesta formal," Guo Jia menjelaskan. "Lagu ini akan semakin bagus bila ada saksofon yang bisa menemaninya. Kenny G. sendiri adalah pemain saksofon."

_Junior_-nya mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita senior mereka. Ia lalu menoleh pada Cao Yin. "_Xiaojie_, bagaimana kalau Anda menyanyi untuk kami yang berada di sini? Cao _daren_ sangat membanggakan suara Anda sehingga kami sekali mendengarnya."

"Benar!" Li Dian menyerobot. "_Laoban_ sangat memuji suaramu, Yinyue!" ia mengacungkan jempol pada Cao Yin.

Hanya Guo Jia yang bisa melihat jelas wajah Cao Yin merona merah. Ia mengangguk lalu memposisikan diri di depan _mic_. Ia menarik napas, membuka mulutnya lalu mulai menyanyi.

_"Wei xiao ba, jiu suan bu duan shi bai_

_Zhan qi lai, zai zhong lai ba cui ruo tui kai_

_Xin xin zai nao hai bie rang ling hun kong bai_

_Zai xian zai zai wei lai wo wei ni he cai..."_

Cao Mengde tidak pernah 'tong kosong nyaring bunyinya'.

_"Wei xiao ba, jiu suan bu duan shi bai_

_Zhan qi lai, zai zhong lai ba cui ruo tui kai_

_Xin xin zai nao hai bie rang ling hun kong bai_

_Zai xian zai zai wei lai wo wei ni he cai..."_

Semuanya bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian singkat dari Cao Yin. Sang Penyanyi tersenyum lebar, senang karena rekan-rekannya menyukai suara serta lagu yang dibawa olehnya. Inilah pertama kali ada orang selain ayah angkat-nya yang mendengarnya menyanyi, juga yang pertama bertepuk tangan untuk performanya.

"Hmm... kau bersuara _sorpano_, mampu mencapai nada yang tinggi dengan sangat mudah tanpa harus 'memalsukan' suaramu dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, tidak pecah," Guo Jia menilai. "Tetapi, untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu rendah, _sorpano_ tidak bisa menggantikan _contralto_. _Range_-nya sudah berbeda jauh."

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Pernah kucoba nyanyikan sebuah lagu _contralto_, suaraku tidak bisa mencapainya."

"Kecuali Yinyue bisa diduetkan dengan seorang penyanyi wanita _contralto_ atau pria _baritone_," Yue Jin berpendapat.

"Sekarang formasi band kita sudah ditetapkan, kecuali untuk diriku dan Cao _xiong_. Kita harus bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan band kita..."

"Anak itu sangat sulit didekati, kau tahu itu?" Li Dian menggeleng-geleng kala mengingat lagak Cao Pi yang sok. "Rasanya seperti kau hendak menggenggam awan di langit dari permukaan bumi dengan tangan kosong."

Perumpamaan itu memang terdengar sedikit hiperbola, namun, itulah kenyataannya.

"Masalah Cao _xiong_ serahkan saja padaku," Guo Jia tersenyum, wajahnya tenang dan yakin. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk menariknya ke dalam band ini."

"Hanya dengan membelikan sebuah piano termahal kualitas terbaik di kolong langit ini? Tidak mungkin, Guo _gege_. Persentase kesuksesannya kurang dari lima persen..." Yue Jin mengurut dagu.

"Kita kembangkan lima persen itu sepuluh kali lipatnya," balas Guo Jia.

"Ah...? Bagaimana caranya? Kau sudah lihat tabiatnya," Yue Jin masih tidak percaya.

"Mancheng dan Wenqian tidak perlu khawatir. _'Shun feng si tuo_' – kita hanya perlu mengikuti arah anginnya. Jika melawan, habislah kita."

"Apakah kau memiliki ide, Fengxiao _gege_?"

"Cao _xiong_ adalah tipe perfeksionis dan memandang rendah semua di sekitarnya. Kita bisa membuktikan bahwa kita dapat memenuhi ekspektasinya, bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang ia harapkan," jawab Guo Jia, optimis.

"Tiga minggu dari sekarang, akan diadakan Music Jade Concert di Beijing. Kita unjuk kemampuan di sana."

Penghuni ruang band lainnya mendadak seperti tersambar petir. Wajah Li Dian melongo.

"TIGA MINGGU?!" Li Dian mendadak bangkit dari kursinya, kursi sampai terjatuh oleh gerakan mendadaknya. Guo Jia mengangguk. "Guo _gege_, kita baru saja mengenal masing-masing dan tiga minggu itu–"

"Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu seorang profesional, Mancheng," Guo Jia masih kalem, namun nadanya berubah menjadi serius. "Kita bisa dalam waktu tiga minggu."

"Tetapi, kau tidak hanya boleh memperhitungkan soal latihan kita! Persiapan baju konser, proposal untuk ikut bergabung dalam konser itu dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan – lagunya!"

Wajah si ketua masih sangat tenang. "Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi yang seperti ini, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengajukan proposal pada Cao _daren_, Beliau telah mengetahui bakat kita jadi untuk persetujuannya tidaklah sulit. Untuk urusan kostum, kekasihku dan para penjahitnya bisa menyelesaikan empat kostum kurang dari tiga minggu. Aku bisa menuyusun sebuah lagu hanya dalam dua hari."

Cao Yin hanya diam menatap perdebatan yang sedang terjadi antara Guo Jia dan Li Dian. Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi pihak penengah yang tidak bisa melakukan satu hal apapun, batih Cao Yin.

Tidak tahan dengan perdebatan yang makin memanas, Cao Yin angkat bicara. "Mancheng _xiong_!" Cao Yin memotong perdebatan. "Cao _daren_ sudah mengangkat Fengxiao _gege_ sebagai ketua kita! Beliau tidak pernah salah menunjuk orang untuk tugas yang tidak sembarangan! Jika kau terus berdebat dengan Fengxiao _gege_, itu berarti kau berdebat dengan Beliau juga!"

Dihardik seperti itu oleh Cao Yin, Li Dian kalah telak. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti dan mempercayai Guo Jia akan semua tanggung-jawabnya sebagai seorang Ketua.

...

"Hari ini cukup sekian," Guo Jia berdiri, membersihkan keyboard sebelum menutupnya dengan kain. "Besok, kita akan berlatih lagu yang akan kita bawa untuk Music Jade Concert."

"Baik!" serempak ketiga rekannya.

"Persiapkan stamina dan mental kalian baik-baik. Jangan sampai stress dan jatuh sakit. Satu dari kita yang sakit, kemungkinan kita untuk berpartisipasi akan menurun. Kalian percaya padaku bahwa kita dapat melewati krisis ini!"

"Kami mempercayai Guo _gege_!"

Keempat anggota band itu mengucapkan sampai jumpa, bubar dari ruangan band, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Alat-alat instrumen berdiam dalam ruangan gelap itu, seakan sedang beristirahat.

**...**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa saya publish setelah selesai menghadapi perang 3 hari di sekolah (UN)!**

**Sebenarnya, saya udah punya tabungan 13 chapter lagi tapi, mungkin bisa bertambah, mungkin bisa berkurang lololol. Sampai sekarang sih, belum kelihatan main pairingnya... nanti. Di chapter kemudian baru keliatan.**

**BTW, saya ada mention Zhong Yingfang yang adalah OC milik Silvermoon Arisato (inget si author STUCK! itu? Si php itu? Jangan bilang saya ngomongin dia begini di belakang #DICAMBUKSENPAI #DIBUANGKELAUTJAWA). Dan status Yingfang di sini adalah sebagai seorang penjahit (kalau ga salah inget, di canon-nya Phoenix Form, demikianlah ia) dan dia itu kekasihnya (pacarnya) Guo Jia.**

**Ik Guo Jia sangatlah OP (over power, atau singkat kata, dewo). Canonically, he does. Tapi, secara canon, dia itu sakit-sakitan, di sini pun demikian. Li Dian dan Yue Jin saya lihat di game itu sangatlah dekat hubungannya (sampaisayakiramerekamaho) dan menurut saya, combo antara gitaris (Yue Jin) dan drummer (Li Dian) itu sudah dijodohkan oleh Langit #plak. **

**Anyway, saya mau bertanya beberapa hal.**

**1\. Apakah karakter-karakter Canon (dalam arti asli milik DW) itu terlalu OOC sejauh ini?**

**2\. Apakah Cao Yin, OC saya itu, terlalu sue?**

**Review sangat diterima! Sankyu!**

**Stay tuned, readers!**


	5. Couplet 3

**Couplet 3– The World is not Over Yet**

(Shi Jie Mo Ri/ World's End &amp; Shi Jie Wei Mo Ri / The World is not Over Yet © Jay Chou)

Alunan piano terdengar merdu, membawa perasaan galau bersamanya. Guo Jia fokus memainkan not-not dari komposisi musik yang ia selesaikan semalam. Cao Yin berdiri di tengah ruangan, menunggu waktunya untuk mulai mendampingi permainan piano Guo Jia dengan suaranya. Suara merdu keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang terbuka, memanjakan kuping setiap yang mendengarnya.

Sang drummer masih menunggu waktunya untuk tampil sembari mendengar lantunan lagu yang menghanyutkan dirinya. Yue Jin mendekatkan tongkat _mic_ ke Guo Jia, karena ia akan menjadi penyanyi pendamping Cao Yin, sekedar sebagai _background_ saja.

Li Dian menghantam membran drum dengan tempo pelan, memulai gilirannya.

Pada satu bagian lagu itu, Li Dian memukul drum-nya lebih keras, mengintenskan musik. Setelah lagu instrumental selesai dimainkan, band diistirahatkan sejenak oleh Guo Jia.

"Peranku tidak terlalu banyak dalam lagu ini," Yue Jin agak kecewa. Ia merasa dirinya lebih seperti '_Manager_' dibanding seorang gitaris.

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Santai saja, Wenqian. Giliranmu akan tiba nanti. Lagu ini memang tidak memakai gitar sebagai instrumennya. Tetapi, dalam lagu lain yang telah kususun, gitar adalah instrumen utama," Yue Jin kembali bersemangat setelah mendengarnya.

"Guo _gege_," Li Dian melemparkan sehelai handuk kecil pada Guo Jia. Guo Jia dengan lihai menangkapnya. "Lagu yang kau susun itu bagus sekali! Apa judulnya?"

"Hmm... '_Shi Jie Mo Ri_' – Akhir Dunia."

"Uwoohh…! Itu dalam sekali!" Li Dian mengacungkan jempol pada Guo Jia. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari _Leader_ kami!"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan sekali lagi. Ia menoleh pada Cao Yin, "Yinyue _xiaojie_, coba kau tinggikan sedikit _level_ suaramu. Pada bagian '_Lei bu lei… shui bu shui_', suaramu terlalu rendah, menghilangkan kesan 'galau'-nya."

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tuntunannya, Fengxiao _gege_," Cao Yin membungkuk.

"Kita akan ulangi lagu ini tiga atau empat kali lagi, setelah itu, kutraktir kalian makan."

Li Dian semakin membara mendengarnya. Siapa yang sanggup menolak traktiran makan, apa lagi dari sang Ketua? "Baiklah! Ayo kita latihan lagi!"

"Mancheng! Jangan terburu-buru! Kasihan Yinyue yang menyanyi!" Yue Jin menegur sahabatnya. Cao Yin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak untuk terus maju demi traktiran?

...

Dirasa perkembangannya sudah cukup, Guo Jia menyudahi latihan. Keempat anggota band membereskan instrumen mereka. Guo Jia merongoh keluar empat set kertas, masing-masing terdiri dari lima lembar. Kemudian ia membagikan satu per satu pada Yue Jin, Li Dian dan Cao Yin.

"Lagu lain, Fengxiao _gege_?"

"Ya," ketiga _junior_-nya membalik-balik halaman, meneliti isi yang tercetak pada permukaan putih kertas. "Aku ingin kalian berlatih memainkan lagu ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kita revisi besok."

Cao Yin melihat judul lagu baru ini. "Lagu ini kesannya menyambung lagu pertama kita. '_Shi Jie Wei Mo Ri_' – Dunia Masih Belum Berakhir."

"Hebat, Guo _gege_! Ini brilian! Aku suka ide ini!" Li Dian bertepuk tangan. "Hei, Wenqian, bahkan kita tampil lebih duluan dibandingkan Guo _gege_!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk bagian _chord_ gitar dan drum.

"Akhirnya permainan gitarku berguna di sini…" Yue Jin tidak lagi kecewa, wajahnya mulai cerah membaca not gitar yang tertera.

Li Dian menghentak kaki kanannya pelan ke tanah, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk membayangkan tempo lagu. "Drum untuk lagu ini lebih cepat, tetapi diperlambat pada beberapa bagian. Lagu yang disusun oleh Guo _gege_ rata-rata pasti temponya sedang."

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Kita masih baru, jadi, aku membuat lagu yang agak lambat dahulu sebagai pemanasan."

"Kalau kita semua sudah saling cocok sama lain, aku akan memberikan lima lagu yang akan kita mainkan untuk Music Jade Concert. Tentunya, sebelum itu, kita harus bisa membawa Cao _xiong_ bergabung ke dalam band ini."

Mengingat Cao Pi, wajah Li Dian langsung berubah masam. "Ah… si anak sombong…"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Mancheng," tegur Guo Jia.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri. Dia memang sombong, bukan?"

"Sudah. Sudah. Daripada mempermasalahkan itu," Yue Jin menepuk tangan sekali, "bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan soal 'dia bilang kalau ingin melihat kemampuannya, kita harus datang ke orkestra'."

"Orkestra yang diselenggarakan oleh Gubenur Xuchang berlangsung selama tiga hari. Malam ini, besok dan lusa. Dari tiga hari ini, manakah yang–"

"Lusa," Cao Yin memotong Guo Jia. "Orkestra yang diikuti oleh Cao _xiong_ adalah lusa malam jam sepuluh tepat."

Mendapatkan informasi seakurat itu, ketiga rekannya mempertanyakan kedekatan Cao Pi dengan 'Luo Yinyue'. Tetapi tidak berminat untuk memperpanjang masalah, mereka diam mengenai soal itu dan sepakat untuk bertemu di Balai Kota lusa pada jam sembilan malam.

...

Balai Kota tempat diselenggarakan orkestra sangat luas, sekitar sepuluh pangkat empat hektar luasnya. Cao Yin menunggu rekan-rekannya di teras, tidak jauh dari loket pendaftaran. Ia mengenakan gaun _tea-line _berwarna oranye terbaiknya, rambutnya disanggul, ditambah dengan aksesoris rambut khasnya yaitu tusuk konde perak berkepala bunga peony.

Ia melihat jam tangan, mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah lebih lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Apakah mereka terjebak macet? Atau ada urusan? Lagipula, latihan pagi tadi intens sekali, mungkin juga mereka kelelahan...

"YINYUE…!" Cao Yin menoleh ke kiri, melihat Li Dian dan Yue Jin yang berlari ke arahnya. "Maaf kami terlambat!" mereka membungkuk pada Cao Yin. "Guo _gege_ tidak kuat berlari sehingga kami terpaksa meninggalkannya di belakang. Sebentar lagi ia akan–"

Sebuah tepukan bersahabat mendarat di bahu kirinya. Mereka melihat siapa yang menepuk, rupanya adalah sang Ketua yang ditinggalkan.

"Wow, _wansui – _panjang umur!" batin ketiganya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ia tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang? Pendaftaran ulang sudah dimulai."

"Santai, _Leader_! Kau atur dulu napasmu baru kita masuk! Tidak baik memaksakan dirimu!"

"Mancheng benar," Cao Yin mengelus-elus punggung Guo Jia. "Santai saja, masih ada satu jam sebelum dimulai."

Sesudah Guo Jia merasa lebih baik, mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung balai kota, mendata ulang kehadiran mereka, setelahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan orkestra. Li Dian dan Yue Jin terkesima melihat mewahnya ruangan yang luas nan terang-benderang ini. Ornamen lampu dan hiasan dinding serta pilar begitu mewah, menunjukkan untuk kelas sosial apa tempat ini. Instrumen musik sudah dipersiapkan di atas panggung yang berada di lantai bawah, menunggu untuk dimainkan.

Mereka menduduki kursi yang berada di baris paling depan lantai atas, sebuah barisan yang dikhususkan untuk kelas VIP.

"Baru pertama kali ini kita duduk di kursi ini, bukankah begitu? Wenqian?"

Yue Jin mengangguk.

"Kalian tidak pernah menghadiri orkestra sebelumnya?" tanya Cao Yin.

"Tidak," Li Dian menggeleng. "Keuangan keluarga kami maupun kami sendiri tidak mencukupi jadi, kami hanya menonton melalui layar kaca saja."

Mereka berbinang-bincang, mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam selagi menunggu orkestra dimulai. Waktu tidak terasa berlalu cepat sampai sepasang pembawa acara naik panggung, mengumumkan bahwa orkestra akan segera dimulai. Para musisi orkestra datang dari balik panggung seiring kedua pembawa acara meninggalkan panggung. Tidak ada Cao Pi diantara para peserta. Apakah mereka salah hari?

Lampu-lampu dipadamkan, lampu panggung dinyalakan agar fokus semua penonton tertuju hanya untuk orkestra yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan.

Suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sangat sepi nan luas ini.

**"****Tap… Tap… Tap…"**

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar menggema, disusul dengan orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keempat anggota band itu melangkah keluar. Aura seorang musisi profesional bisa terasa ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, pandangan seluruh penonton fokus pada pemuda itu.

Cao Pi duduk di hadapan grand piano-nya, menunggu instruksi kondektur. Begitu kondektur mengayunkan tongkat baton, permainan orkestra dimulai.

Keempat anggota band dengan seksama memerhatikan permainan Cao Pi, menyadari bahwa Cao Pi memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati; dengan seluruh perasaan, jiwa dan raganya. Andaikan ia bermain seperti ini dalam band mereka…

"...Baiklah. Kuakui dia tidak tong kosong nyaring bunyinya," Li Dian masih memerhatikan si pianis. "Dia memang seorang profesional yang tidak ada tandingnya di kolong langit ini; setidaknya, sejauh yang kuketahui. Tetapi... jiwa perfeksionisnya itu..."

"Berbicara tentang jiwa perfeksionis Cao _xiong_," Guo Jia menyela, "sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Cao _xiong_ menjadi seperti ini," Guo Jia menoleh pada teman-temannya yang duduk berjejer di sampingnya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa dahulunya Cao _xiong_ adalah seorang aktor?"

Yue Jin dan Li Dian menggeleng, sementara Cao Yin diam.

"Apakah... karena kecelakaan itu, Fengxiao _gege_?" pertanyaan Cao Yin membuat kedua orang yang menggeleng tersebut mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Guo Jia mengangguk.

"Kecelakaan?" Yue Jin semakin terusik untuk mengetahui tentang peristiwa kelam itu. Sebuah insiden yang diyakini sebagai asal-usul seorang Cao Zihuan yang perfeksionis nan dingin.

"Kalian tahu film 'Blades of Xuchang'?" Cao Yin menunjuk kedua rekannya.

"OH! Film itu!" seru Yue Jin saking tidak tahan, membuat banyak pasang mata yang beralih padanya. Sadar akan dirinya yang telah membuat onar, ia segera mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Yang dibintangi oleh Lu Xun dari WTC, bukan? Saat minggu pertama perdananya, ia sukses hampir semua bioskop kehabisan tiket."

"Iya, benar sekali," Cao Yin menatap sayu pada Cao Pi. "Peran yang diambil oleh Lu Xun... sebenarnya adalah milik Cao _xiong_..."

"A–" Li Dian segera mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu! Tidak ada informasi dimanapun mengenainya!"

"Sengaja ditutup dari publik oleh W2E atas permintaan Cao _xiong_ sendiri," Guo Jia menatap Cao Yin dari sudut matanya, "bukan'kah begitu, Yinyue _xiaojie_?"

Sepasang mata si vokalis muda semakin sayu. "…Cao _xiong_ memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menutupinya. Tetapi, semenjak kecelakaan itu... ia menjadi seorang Cao Pi yang kau kenal sekarang..."

Seakan keempatnya diisolasi dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara dalam aula orkestra, suara-suara instrumen tidak terdengar.

"Maaf aku menanyakan hal ini tetapi..." Cao Yin menoleh pada Yue Jin yang nampaknya ogah-ogahan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kecelakaan seperti apa yang dialami oleh Cao _xiong_?"

Cao Yin memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali peristiwa naas yang menimpa adik angkat tercintanya. "...Kau tahu tentang film itu. Ingat pada bagian dimana si tokoh utama melompat turun dari tembok istana?" Yue Jin mengangguk.

"Ah! Tali yang diikatkan pada Cao _xiong_ putus!"

Cao Yin mengangguk, masih memerhatikan Cao Pi. "Ia terjatuh dari ketinggian sekitar sembilan meter. Nyawanya terselamatkan, meski ia mengalami cedera parah... Kedua kakinya yang paling naas."

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat, _compound fracture_..." Guo Jia melengkapi kalimat Cao Yin.

"Akibat patah tulang yang demikian parah, sendi pada lututnya tidak dapat berfungsi normal sehingga semenjak hari itu, ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Ia tidak bisa melompat, berlari dan jongkok seperti orang-orang berkaki normal. Setelah pengobatan dengan gips usai, jalan pun masih harus mati-matian..."

Betapa kerasnya usaha Cao Yin untuk tetap tegar sembari menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Hatinya tersayat-sayat mengingat bagaimana sakit yang dilalui oleh adik angkatnya yang tengah dengan semangatnya bermain piano, seakan si korban sendiri telah lupa mengenai kemalangan sepasang kakinya.

...

_"__Zihuan," Cao Yin mengetuk pintu putih yang menghalanginya masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan adik angkatnya._

_Tidak ada jawaban, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Cao Pi dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Tangan Cao Yin bergemetar pelan, bukan karena takut adiknya sudah meninggal. Nyawa lelaki itu terselamatkan, Langit masih sayang pada nyawanya. Sepasang tangan lentik itu bergemetar, bukan karena dinginnya koridor rumah sakit. Bukan karena adanya gempa bumi. _

_Melainkan terhadap semangat hidup Cao Pi yang semakin lama semakin hanyut, seperti jiwa yang perlahan-lahan menguap dari raganya. Ditakutkan tidak berbekas._

_Cao Yin memberanikan diri, tangannya ditegarkan menggenggam kenop pintu. Ia membuka pintu, berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Tangan kiri menenteng sebuah rantang besi. Cao Yin meletakkan rantang di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Cao Pi, lalu ia duduk di samping ranjang._

_Cao Zihuan sedari awal ia sadar hanya menatap jendela, pandangannya kosong. Tentu, semua orang menyadarinya, termasuk Cao Yin._

_Hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela tersebut..._

_"__Seandainya saja... seandainya saja semuanya sempurna... Tentu, aku tidak akan kehilangan sepasang kaki ini..."_

_Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di kupingnya seperti Cao Pi baru saja melontarkannya, padahal, itu hanyalah sebuah memori kemarin yang kembali diputar seperti film._

_"__..." tangan kanan Cao Yin mengusap tangan kiri Cao Pi yang diistirahatkan pada sisi ranjang. Cao Pi menoleh padanya, menjadikan Cao Yin sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiaan yang terus dipakukannya pada jendela. Itupun, tidak lebih dari sekedar menatapinya saja._

_"…__Zihuan," Cao Yin menunduk, tangannya yang mengelus beralih menggenggam, "dajie mohon padamu... berhentilah menatap jendela itu... Kumohon..."_

_Genggaman semakin erat, Cao Pi bisa merasakan getarannya yang hebat. Kemudian, satu-dua tetes air menyentuh kulit punggung tangannya. Air mata kakak angkatnya..._

_"__Meskipun kakimu sudah tidak bisa bergerak... bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir saat itu juga..." suara Cao Yin bergemetar, hampir seirama dengan sepasang tangan itu. "Kau masih memiliki masa depan, Zihuan!"_

_Sepasang mata Cao Pi membelalak mendengar hardikan tersebut. Cao Yin menggertakkan giginya, menahan segala teriakan yang hendak diserukan kepada Cao Pi. _

_"__Kau masih memiliki tangan... aku bisa mengajarimu bermain piano..." Cao Yin berkata di sela isak tangis. "...Jalan hidup itu seperti rel kereta, tidak selamanya satu jalan. Setiap rel pasti memiliki persimpangan... jika jalan utamamu rusak, mengapa kau tidak ambil jalan yang lain itu yang akhirannya, akan menyambung ke tujuan utamamu?"_

_Ruangan putih ini kembali sehening luar angkasa yang hampa. _

_"…__Dajie..." tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam melepaskan diri. _

_Cao Pi mengelus pipi sang kakak angkat, menyeka sisa air mata dari wajahnya yang mulus. Cao Yin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Cao Pi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ah, sayang sekali wajah seperti ini harus dinodai dengan air mata... _

_"__...Aku tidak akan menghadap ke jendela itu lagi. Karena itu," untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia dirawat, Cao Pi tersenyum lembut, "bimbinglah diriku menjadi seorang pianis yang profesional."_

_Cao Yin diam sejenak, kemudian, ia merangkul Cao Pi. "Ya, dajie akan menjadikanmu seorang pianis profesional, Zihuan..."_

_..._

"Sebenarnya... Zihuan menjadi perfeksionis... karena satu alasan," Cao Yin masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sang adik angkat. Saking larut dalam kesedihan mengeruk memori lama, panggilan keseharian itu lepas begitu saja. Namun, ketiga rekannya juga sepertinya melongkapi bagian itu.

"Karena ia tidak ingin orang lain menjadi sepertinya... jatuh oleh _ketidaksempurnaan_... Meski di dunia ini, tiada yang _sempurna_…"

Lagu pertama selesai dimainkan, dilanjutkan dengan lagu kedua. Reses diberlakukan selama setengah jam setelah permainan lagu ke-4 selesai. Para penonton dipersilahkan untuk keluar dari ruangan sejenak, menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan sembari menunggu waktu untuk kembali masuk.

Tetapi, hidangan-hidangan itu tidak bisa menggoda keempat anggota band W2E. Mereka masuk ke _backstage_ dengan bantuan Cao Yin untuk bertemu Cao Pi secara langsung.

"..._Ketidaksempurnaan_, hah?" gumam Li Dian, matanya terus mengejar sosok rekan-rekannya yang melangkah cepat di depan.

Mereka menemui Cao Pi dalam ruangannya, sedang dirapihkan set pakaiannya oleh seorang wanita. Tag nama yang menggantung di kantung baju wanita itu bertuliskan 'Zhen Ji'. Cao Pi melirik dari sudut mata siapa yang memasuki ruangannya, mendengus.

"Kalian datang rupanya."

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab.

"…Permainanmu sungguh hebat, Cao _xiong_," Guo Jia memulai topik.

"Hmph," ia menoleh pada Zhen Ji, memberi isyarat melalu kontak mata pada wanita itu. Zhen Ji mengerti bahwa pria ini ingin ditinggalkan bersama empat tamunya, ia keluar dari ruangan, memberikan privasi.

"Tentunya kau sudah menyadari bahwa band-mu itu tidak setingkat dengan permainan piano-ku, Guo Jia," sindir Cao Pi, dingin.

Guo Jia masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa menandingi permainan Cao _xiong_. Di kolong langit ini, Anda tiada ada tandingnya."

"Jadi kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku," ia hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan, namun dihentikan oleh Guo Jia. "...Sejak kapan kau memiliki hak untuk menghalangiku, _Guo Fengxiao_...?" sinis Cao Pi.

"Semenjak aku diangkat menjadi Ketua, _Cao Zihuan_," nada Guo Jia berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Ho…?" Cao Pi mengangakt alis kanannya.

Ketiga _junior_-nya dapat merasakan hawa-hawa tidak mengenakan keluar dari keduanya. Mereka menelan ludah, membeku di tempat.

"Kudengar orkestra ini disusun olehmu, benar? Bagaimana kalau kami mainkan satu lagu untuk menghiburmu, Cao _xiong_?"

Sontak, ketiga rekannya merasa baru saja didorong masuk ke jurang. Wajah Cao Pi menunjukkan ketertarikan, namun tidak kehilangan unsur meremehkannya. "Baiklah, itu bisa diatur," Cao Pi membuka pintu. "_Try your worst_," lanjutnya sembari meninggalkan mereka.

**"****BRAK!"**

Daun pintu dibantingnya.

"Kesempatan kita datang lebih awal, hmm?" Guo Jia mengatakannya tanpa membawa beban sedikitpun.

"Guo _gege_! Kau gila!" Li Dian masih syok pasca mendengar tantangan tadi. "Kita akan kalah–"

"Kita bisa memenangkannya, Mancheng."

"Bagaimana kau bisa OPTIMIS sekali?!"

"Karena aku sudah melihat bintang tadi. Kita akan berhasil."

Semua anggotanya heran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Guo Jia. "Sekarang kalian siap-siap. Yingfang akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Baru selesai berucap, ketukan terdengar. Guo Jia membuka pintu, dan seorang perempuan berusia 20 tahun masuk ke dalam, kedua tangannya menenteng beberapa tas besar.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat!" perempuan itu menghela napas lega. "Jadi, kalian adalah orang-orang yang dibicarakan oleh Fengxiao? Kalian terlihat sangat menjanjikan!" ia membuka resleting tas, mengeluarkan empat set kostum panggung. "Fengxiao, seluruh kostum yang kau inginkan sudah siap pakai!" kemudian ia memberikan set kostum pada masing-masing anggota band W2E.

Yingfang mendorong Cao Yin masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, menutup pintunya. Lima menit kemudian, Cao Yin keluar dengan satu set kostum untuk performa dadakan ini. Yingfang memberikannya sebuah topeng berwarna emas. "Fengxiao sudah memesanku untuk membuatkan sebuah topeng untukmu, Yinyue _xiaojie_! Pakailah!"

Cao Yin mengenakan topeng, lalu berkaca. Topeng itu selaras sekali dengan kostumnya. Yingfang merias Cao Yin sementara para lelaki mengganti baju.

...

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Instrumen orkestra telah diganti dengan isntrumen untuk band; terkecuali untuk grand piano yang dibiarkan, membuat para penonton heran. Ini pertunjukkan orkestra, bukan konser band! Sebagian dari mereka marah besar, sementara beberapa yang lain tidak menghiraukan sama sekali.

Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji naik ke panggung, mengumumkan, "Para Penonton yang terhormat sekalian! Kami, selaku pihak penyelenggara, memohon maaf atas pergantian acara yang tiba-tiba ini!"

"Pada malam ini, kita semua akan menyaksikan performa spesial dari band yang kami undang khusus dari W2E!"

Bisikan mulai terdengar memenuhi aula orkestra. "Apa? W2E?", "Gagalan itu?" dan sebagainya.

"Mari kita sambut… Guo Fengxiao, Li Mancheng, Yue Wenqian dan juga… Luo Yinyue!" setelah pengumuman dari Zhen Ji selesai, dua sejoli itu mundur dari panggung, mempersilahkan keempat 'tamu spesial malam ini' untuk tampil.

Guo Jia menghampiri grand piano, duduk di belakangnya, bersiap untuk memainkan lagu. Anggota yang lain juga bersiap dengan tugasnya masing-masing, sebuah _mic_ diletakkan di hadapan tiap anggota. Seluruh penonton diam, memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk memulai pertunjukkan.

Guo Jia mulai menekan tuts, nada-nada lembut membuka acara kejutan tersebut.

"_Xiang xiao,_

_Lai wei zhuang diao xia de yan lei…_

_Dian dian tou,_

_Cheng ren zi ji hui pa hei~"_

Cao Yin maju selangkah, ekspresi yang terpasang pada wajahnya mengikuti irama lagu yang haru.

_"Wo zhi qiu, _

_Neng jie yi dian de shi jian lai pei_

_Ni que lian… tong qing dou bu gei~_"

Para penonton yang masih menyimpan protes dalam hati perlahan mulai melunak, menikmati lagu yang disajikan oleh band tak bernama ini. Cao Pi yang mengamati dari samping panggung masih tidak berubah.

"_Xiang ku (xiang ku)…_

_Lai shi tan zi ji ma… bi le mei_

_Quan shi jie (quan shi jie)…_

_Hao xiang zi you wo pi bei~_"

"_Wu suo wei…_

_Fan zhen nan guo jiu fu yan zou yi hui_

_Dan yuan jue wang he wu nai yuan zou gao fei _

_(Yuan zou gao fei, _

_Yuan zou gao fei…)_"

_Bagus_, batin Guo Jia melihat reaksi para penonton. Ia mengintenskan permainan pianonya, semakin menghanyutkan para penonton.

_"Tian hui hui… hui bu hui_

_Rang wo wang le ni shi shei?_

_Ye… yue hei, meng wei bei_

_Nan zhui nan hui wei…_

_Wo de shi jie jiang bei cui hui…_

_Ye xu shi yu yuan wei_

_(Ye xu shi yu yuan wei…)"_

Cao Yin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, memberi kesan klimaks untuk bait selanjutnya.

_"Lei bu lei, shui bu shui_

_Dan ying wu ren xiang yi wei…_

_Ye… yue hei, meng wei bei_

_You shei ken an wei…?_

_Wo… de shi jie… jiang bei cui… hui…_

_Ye xu tui fei ye shi… ling yi zhong mei"_

Para penonton nampak tergerak oleh setiap lirik dan alunan musik lagu '_Shi Jie Mo Ri_', Cao Pi pun tidak luput. Instrumental tetap bermain namun tiba-tiba temponya berubah dari tenang menjadi _upbeat_ instrumental untuk lagu '_Shi Jie Wei Mo Ri_'. Meskipun demikian, musik instrumental untuk kedua lagu itu saling menyambung.

_"Zhe jie dao zai xia xian…_

_Wo men jiu kai shi qu le jia yuan…_

_Ni wo que dou mei you mai yuan…_

_O, jiang yan lei ting ge shui jian…"_

_"Jie jing cui hui…_

_Wo nei xin que bu qing yi che tui…_

_Man tian feng xue…_

_Wo men hui wei xiao qu mian dui…"_

Cao Yin merentangkan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri mendekatkan _mic_ pada sepasang bibirnya.

_"Wo qian zhe ni de shou_

_Yi lu chuan suo zai cheng shi lu kou_

_Jiu suan gu shi dao le jin tou…_

_Wo men ye jue bu tui suo…_

_Kuai zhuan~ feng jing…_

_Bei yi zai ti xing shi qu sen lin…_

_Luo ye... sheng yin..._

_Ting bu zhu wo men de guan xin…"_

Cao Yin sekali lagi mengklimakskan lagu dengan suaranya, begitupula dengan yang lainnya juga ikut mengintenskan permainan instrumen.

_"Jiu suan shi shi jie yao beng kui…_

_Qin ai de wo ye jue bu hui luo lei…_

_Bu fang qi ai guo de… na zhong gan jue_

_Zhen xi zhe you ni ji yi de yi qie…"_

_"Jiu suan shi shi jie yao qing xie_

_Qin ai de wo ye jue bu shuo li bie_

_Jin guan, mo ri wei xie zai qiang lie_

_You ai jiu bu lei~"_

Seluruh penghuni aula bertepuk tangan, beberapanya masih bergemetar pasca klimaks lagu yang dibawakan oleh mereka. Suasana aula menjadi ramai nan meriah, tidak seperti saat orkestra yang sangat formal. Senyuman cerah muncul di setiap wajah para anggota band akan kesuksesan mereka. Li Dian yang saking bahagia dan bangganya memeluk si vokalis, gitaris dan pianis bandnya.

Cao Pi yang terkesima semenjak tadi akhirnya tersenyum bangga. Ia berjalan masuk ke panggung, mendekati para anggota band.

"Hmph, aku tidak menduga bahwa kalian boleh juga," ia menoleh ke arah para penonton yang masih bertepuk tangan. "Untuk mendapatkan apresiasi seperti ini dari mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Hah…?" Li Dian tidak mengerti. "Memangnya, siapa mereka? Hanya penonton yang kaya raya, bukan?"

Cao Pi menggeleng. "Kau lihat yang duduk di bangku paling depan itu," ia menunjuk dengan sorot mata. "Dia adalah Perdana Menteri Inggris. Dan wanita yang di sebelahnya, adalah Ibu Negara Amerika."

"APA?!" kecuali Guo Jia, yang lainnya berseru.

Cao Pi kembali menatap mereka. "Baiklah, kuakui kemampuan kalian bukan sampah," ia merentangkan tangan kanan. "Guo Fengxiao, aku terima tawaranmu untuk bergabung dengan band-mu."

Guo Jia tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Cao Pi, bersalaman dengannya. "Phoenix Jade menerimamu, Cao Zihuan."

Ketiga anggotanya bersorak, kemudian merangkul si anggota baru. Cao Pi menegur mereka karena apa yang mereka lakukan ini terlalu memalukan baginya. Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan, senang melihat band ini bisa utuh para anggotanya.

Kini, Phoenix Jade siap berpartisipasi dalam Music Jade Concert yang hanya memberikan waktu dua minggu tiga hari untuk mereka.

...

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Li Dian menoleh ke arah Guo Jia yang membantu Yingfang memasukkan kostum kembali ke dalam tas. "Kau juga bisa membaca bintang, Fengxiao _gege_?"

"Ah! Ramal bintangku untuk bulan depan, Fengxiao _gege_!" Cao Yin langsung semangat. Ia sangat suka membaca ramalan bintang dan setelah kemenangan tadi, ia percaya bahwa seorang Guo Fengxiao adalah seorang ahli nujum. Sementara Cao Pi tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan sedikitpun - ia adalah seorang _realist_.

Guo Jia tertawa pelan, membuat ketiga rekannya heran. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa meramal bintang."

Hening...

"...APA?!"

"Jadi," Li Dian tidak sengaja membanting stik drum-nya. "Bagaimana kau bisa–"

"Sebenarnya, perkataan itu hanya untuk menaikkan semangat kalian. Yang mendorong kemenangan kita bukanlah keberuntungan dan ramalan bintang, tetapi semangat kalian dalam menghayati lagu tersebut, serta _passion_ kalian."

Guo Jia berjalan mendekat. "Sebagai Ketua, aku sangat bangga pada kalian!"

Seluruh rekannya hanya menatap Guo Jia. Sejenak kemudian, mereka tertawa pelan.

Mereka tertawa untuk kesuksesan langkah pertama Phoenix Jade.

Cao Yin menoleh pada Cao Pi yang menyembunyikan tawa pelannya di balik telapak tangan. Tetapi dari sela-sela antara jemarinya, terlihat sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh Cao Pi semenjak hari itu.

Senyumannya.

Cao Yin tidak bisa menahan tangis haru, berbahagia atas senyuman kecil milik adik angkatnya.

_Syukurlah, Zihuan..._

**...**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3 pun selesai! Yep, sampai sekarang, masih belum ada romance antara YinYang tetapi, di chapter kemudian ada kok wwwww**

**Awalnya, saya bikin 'cacatnya' Cao Pi itu hanya di sikap perfeksionsnya tetapi, setelah saya pikir ulang, akhirnya saya buat dia cacat fisik pada kedua kakinya. Wwww *dihajar Cao Pi***

**Kedua lagu yang saya gunakan ini tidak ada hubungan dengan jalur ceritanya. Cuma jadi bahan nyanyian aja www. Jadi, cerita ini ga gimana songfict gitu. **

**Sekali lagi, lagu yang saya pakai itu bukan punya saya dan saya ga pakai seluruhnya. Paling setengah atau sampai reff pertama aja.**

**Stay tuned! RnR sangat saya terima baik!**


	6. Couplet 4

**Couplet 4**

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan band… Phoenix Jade itu, Yin?"

Cao Yin berhenti menyantap, menjawab pertanyaan ayah angkatnya. "Sangat baik, _yifu_! Zihuan telah bergabung dengan kami dan Phoenix Jade sudah dalam kondisi siap untuk berpartisipasi dalam Music Jade Concert!"

Cao Cao menganggut-anggut, puas dengan jawaban Cao Yin. Berbicara tentang Cao Pi, ia sudah berangkat sejam yang lalu karena latihan yang dijalaninya jauh lebih banyak dibanding kakak angkatnya.

Berkat pertunjukkan spektakuler oleh Phoenix Jade beberapa hari yang lalu, nama W2E mulai terangkat kembali dan berhasil naik ke peringkat enam dalam polling terbaru. Konser dadakan Phoenix Jade menjadi topik tren di berbagai komunitas dan media massa dunia musik China sekarang. Cao Cao mendapat laporan bahwa banyak orang yang menantikan kehadiran Phoenix Jade di Music Jade Concert nanti. Berita bagus.

"Music Jade Concert hanya tinggal sebentar lagi," Cao Cao membuka lembar laporan terkini. "Yang pasti berpartisipasi ada sepuluh perusahaan, termasuk kita – W2E."

"Rival kita kini bertambah. Yuan Shao dan _Beiping Entertainments_ (BPE) sudah mulai mendapatkan nama. Tetapi bagiku, mereka bukanlah masalah besar," Cao Cao membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. "Masalah terbesar kita adalah SEC untuk sementara ini. Penjualan album terbaru Wu Hu Jiang meroket 40 persen dari sebelumnya. _Merchandise_ Wu Hu Jiang juga semakin laris manis…"

"_Yifu_ tidak perlu khawatir dan terburu-buru. Fengxiao _gege_ sangat bisa diandalkan. Kita bisa mengalahkan SEC lebih cepat dari yang Anda harapkan!"

"Aku tahu, Yin. Fengxiao memang sangat lihai, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku meragukan kemampuannya," Cao Cao menghela napas. "Tetapi pengaruh Wu Hu Jiang sudah ibarat pohon raksasa yang akarnya mengcengkram bumi dengan sangat kuat, sulit lepas."

"Jika kau menyamakan setiap anggotanya dengan bagian pohon raksasa itu, Zhao Yun adalah 'akar'-nya. Ma Chao dan Jiang Wei adalah 'dahan' sementara Guan Bersaudara adalah 'daun-daun hijau'."

Cao Yin merasa kasihan pada Ayah Angkat-nya yang masih kurang tidur akibat stress memikirkan taktik untuk mengalahkan pengaruh Wu Hu Jiang. Kantung mata bisa terlihat jelas walau dari jarak tiga meter.

"Ah, ya. Jangan lupakan bintang baru SEC yang satu ini - Guan Yinping," Cao Cao mengambil koran pagi di sampingnya, membuka lembar berita dan memperlihatkan foto wajah Guan Yinping yang tersenyum cerah.

...

"Sekali lagi! Satu, dua, tiga, empat!"

Li Dian langsung memukul drum, mengarahkan tempo ritme untuk anggota yang lain. Yue Jin ikut mengiringi dengan gitar akustik serta Cao Pi dengan piano ketika Li Dian mulai masuk ke bar ke-5. Guo Jia berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, memerhatikan permainan ketiga orang itu.

"_Accelerando_ dua bar lagi," Guo Jia memberikan pengarahan. Dua bar dimainkan kemudian tempo dipercepat. "_Crescendo_!"

Suara instrumen diperkeras sesuai komando. Mereka mengulang latihan yang sama selama setengah jam sebelum diberikan waktu istirahat 15 menit oleh Guo Jia. Sambil beristirahat, Guo Jia menilai permainan setiap anggotanya.

"Wenqian, terkadang tempomu melambat, seperti saat kau memainkan kunci _B Minor_."

"_B Minor_ adalah perjuangan. Terkadang jariku tidak sampai. Akan kucoba perbaiki teknik bermainku."

Cao Yin datang beberapa menit sebelum sesi ke-2 latihan dimulai.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah lagu yang akan kita mainkan hari ini," Guo Jia membagikan _sheet_ lagu. Guo Jia memberikan pengarahan bagian masa yang diperlambat dan yang mana dipercepat. Setelah mendapatkan bayangan kecepatan rap setiap baris, Cao Yin maju ke depan mic, mencoba menyanyi. Ia menarik napas dalam, mulai menyanyikan lagu baru tersebut.

Dua paragraf kemudian, ia berhenti, menunggu penilaian Guo Jia yang berupa anggukan; berarti sudah bagus sampai sejauh ini dan Cao Yin diperbolehkan untuk lanjut ke bait dua.

Cao Yin mendadak berhenti. "Bagian ini agak sulit… Aku tidak terbiasa menyanyi cepat…"

"Tidak apa. Ini adalah cobaan pertamamu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagu ini sengaja kutulis untuk pemanasanmu, Yinyue."

"Jadi, lagu ini bukan untuk Music Jade Concert?" Cao Pi meletakkan sheet musik di atas meja.

"Hanya untuk melatih seberapa cepat Yinyue bisa melafalkan lirik."

Cao Pi mengurut dahi. Baginya, ini malah menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk latihan Music Jade Concert.

"Sebenarnya, tema apa yang harus kita bawa dalam konser ini? Percintaan? _Homesick_?"

"Percintaan. Aku telah menyiapkan beberapa dan sudah kukirim ke _e-mail_ masing-masing."

Keempat anggota Phoenix Jade segera mengambil smartphone masing-masing. Mereka men-download data yang telah dikirimkan Guo Jia, membuka isi folder setelah diekstrak.

"Ah… Jadi seperti inikah taktikmu, Fengxiao?" Cao Pi menatap Guo Jia yang berdiri di sisinya.

Guo Jia mengangguk. Sementara ketiga anggota lainnya hanya bisa menatap kagum _Leader_ mereka. Sang _Leader_ merentangkan kepal tangan kanan mengarah ke para anggota Phoenix Jade.

"Music Jade Concert hanya tinggal lima hari lagi," katanya. "Kesuksesan kita dalam acara ini semua bergantung pada kerjasama yang baik! Perpecahan hanya akan menghancurkan kesuksesan kita! Ini adalah medan tempur sesungguhnya! Apakah kalian siap memberikan yang terbaik?!"

Seluruh anggota merentangkan kepal tangan menempel pada tangan Guo Jia. "SIAP!"

"Music Jade Concert adalah milik kita!"

"YAAA!"

**TBC...**


	7. Couplet 5

**Couplet 5– You're there, in that Meteor Garden**

**(Mine Mine &amp; Secret – Piano Battle Theme © Jay Chou, Liu Xing Yu / Falling Stars © F4)**

Wen Yang berbaring di hamparan rerumputan, menatap langit malam dengan satu mata kanannya yang masih berfungsi. Lengan galaksi bima sakti yang terdiri dari bintang-bintang beraneka ragam bentuk dan warna membentang dari timur ke barat, rembulan purnama berada di atasnya. Cahaya keperakannya menyinari malam yang sunyi dan damai itu.

Wen Yang tengah asyik mengagumi sang dewi malam yang mendadak jatuh ke bumi. Wen Yang panik, ia hendak lari dari bulan yang akan membunuhnya tersebut. Jarak bulan semakin dekat. Tidak sempat melarikan diri, ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu ajalnya. Ia menutup erat matanya.

Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Ia heran. Penasaran, ia pun membuka matanya, mendapati bulan itu sudah tidak ada, yang ada di hadapannya hanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam, berkulit kuning langsat dan mengenakan gaun ballgown putih dengan kemerlap berlian-berlian perak. Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

Jantung Wen Yang berdebar-debar hebat. Siapakah dewi cantik ini? Apakah ia lahir dari bulan perak yang jatuh itu?

Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya, suara indah keluar dari sepasang bibir merah muda itu. Sepasang kuping Wen Yang menangkap suara indahnya, otomatis ia merekam dalam otak setiap tinggi-rendah suaranya.

Perempuan itu menarik tangan kanannya, mengajaknya terbang ke langit malam, menari di antara hamparan bintang-bintang, mengajaknya menyanyi bersama-sama.

**"KRIIIINGGG!"**

Dering jam weker membangunkannya dari mimpi yang indah itu.

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh W2E, hari yang telah ditetapkan sebagai saat bangkitnya W2E dari keterpurukan.

Music Jade Concert diselenggarakan di stadium utama Beijing; Stadium Nasional Beijing atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai '_Niao Chao_' – Sarang Burung karena bentuknya yang seperti benda itu. Stadium ini memegang peran yang sangat penting dalam Olimpiade Dunia 2008 dan banyak kenangan hebat yang disisihkannya.

Terlihat beberapa puluh kru yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan ulang terhadap seluruh perlengkapan konser yang telah dipersiapkan; panggung yang mewah, ampli kualitas terbaik – semuanya adalah kualitas top. Tidak ada 'mainan' di tempat seperti ini. Di salah satu sudut lapangan stadium, beberapa kelompok penari sedang melakukan gladi resik.

Guo Jia berjalan di antara barisan bangku penonton, mengelilingi stadium. Ini sudah putaran ke-3.

"Stadium ini mampu menampung 80 ribu penonton," batinnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di baris tengah, mengistirahatkan sepasang kakinya yang mulai pegal. "Setelah ditimbang-timbang, konser ini pasti sanggup mengetuk kapasitas maksimum stadium ini. Apalagi yang berpartisipasi adalah perusahaan besar seperti SEC, JET dan WTC…" renungnya, membayangkan kondisi konser yang akan berlangsung nanti malam.

_Untuk memenangkan polling ini, setidaknya, Phoenix Jade harus sanggup memikat hati 40 persen orang-orang di tempat ini… Itu cukup berat untuk band baru seperti kami_. Ia berdiri, melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. _Tetapi berkat pertunjukan mendadak di orkestra balai kota Xuchang waktu itu, nama kami mulai dikenal, mempermudah kami untuk memikat para penonton dalam 'sarang' ini_.

Guo Fengxiao masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren AMG-nya, berangkat menuju hotel tempat Phoenix Jade menginap. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus mematangkan rencana untuk mencapai target 40 persen itu. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ dari dalam kantung celana, menekan tombol lalu mendekatkannya pada kuping kiri.

"Ah, kau selalu ada di saat yang kubutuhkan, Wenhe _xiong_."

_"Hmm? Menelponku sepagi ini; artinya masalah besar, bukan? Menyangkut band-mu itu dan konser malam ini?"_

"Ya. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan keperluan tambahan. Cukup banyak jadi siapkan kertas dan pulpen."

Suara tawa terdengar dari speaker smartphone. _"Umurku satu dekade jauhnya darimu. Ingatanku sayangnya, bukan level lansia. Langsung katakan saja. Semuanya beres malam ini juga."_

"Semuanya selesai dalam lima jam sebelum konser itu dimulai, kubayar lebih tinggi," Guo Jia bernegosiasi.

Tawaan lagi-lagi terdengar._ "Kau tahu bagaimana cara mendorong seseorang untuk mengeluarkan yang terbaik, hmm?"_

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Manusia akan berusaha mati-matian jika mereka mempunyai motivasi yang kuat; atau diimingi-imingi hadiah yang besar."

_"Kau tidak hanya membicarakanku, namun juga semua manusia di dunia ini. Jadi, apa yang kau perlukan?"_

"Pasang kupingmu baik-baik, Wenhe _xiong_. Aku tidak akan mengulangi untuk ke-2 kalinya."

Sejalan dengan itu…

Cao Pi tengah memainkan grand piano putih yang tersedia di kafe hotel berbintang lima tempat Phoenix Jade menginap selama beberapa hari ke depan. Jemarinya dengan lihai menekan tuts piano, menghibur para pengunjung yang berada di kafe hingga lobi utama. Cao Yin mendampingi adik angkatnya dengan permainan biolanya yang merdu. Sementara Li Dian dan Yue Jin? Mereka tengah duduk di meja terdepan, menikmati pertunjukan kecil rekannya, ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam untuk masing-masing.

Bibir setiap penonton menyunggingkan senyuman ramah, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengetuk pelan permukaan meja mengikuti tempo instrumen. Para koki dan pelayan bar menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menikmati pemainan mereka.

Cao Pi mengangkat dengan pelan jari-jarinya, menandakan permainan telah usai. Sang Pianis dan pemain biola-nya berdiri, membungkuk pada mereka yang menyaksikan. Para penonton mengiringi kepergian mereka dari panggung kecil dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Semua pegawai kafe kembali mengerjakan tugas masing-masing yang sempat ditinggalkan tersebab terlalu terpukau oleh pertunjukan barusan.

"Kalian adalah duet yang hebat, Cao _xiong_, Yinyue!" Li Dian mengacungkan jempol.

"Terima kasih, Mancheng," Cao Yin membungkuk lalu duduk di sampingnya. Cao Pi duduk di seberang kakak angkatnya.

"Fengxiao belum sampai juga?" Cao Pi menyadari bahwa Guo Jia masih belum balik dari 'investigasi'-nya.

"_Yeah_… 'detektif' biasa pulang larut malam, bukan? Lihat saja Sherlock Holmes – si detektif hebat itu, sibuk mencari bukti-bukti kejahatan sampai ke pelosok terpencil kota London sekalipun," Li Dian berkata sembari menuangkan satu sachet gula merah ke dalam kopinya.

"Tunggu," Yue Jin memotong sebelum Cao Yin sempat memberikan sekalimat pikirannya. "AKU BARU TAHU BAHWA DARI SEMUA ORANG; KAU," Yue Jin menunjuk lelaki yang sedang menikmati kopi, "MEMBACA BUKU!"

"Yue Wenqian," Cao Pi melirik si pemilik nama dari sudut matanya yang runcing, memberikan makna ancaman. "Pelankan suaramu."

Yue Jin menelan ludah kala beradu kontak dengan pria yang terkenal akan sorotan dingin nan menusuknya. "...Maafkan aku, Cao _xiong_..."

Li Dian tertawa keras dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan keinginan untuk melepas tawa dengan meneguk sedikit kopi. "Hei... itu menyakitkanku, kau tahu?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan kembali cangkir.

"Sejak sekolah dasar, aku tidak pernah melihat kau menyentuh buku pelajaran sekalipun! Tidak juga dengan novel fiksi dan non-fiksi!"

"Setidaknya aku masih membaca buku gitar. Hobi membaca buku fiksi lahir semenjak Ayahku mencekoki mataku dengan film Sherlock Holmes."

"Tapi Fengxiao _gege_ bukan seorang detektif…" Cao Yin angkat bicara.

"Astaga, Yinyue… aku hanya menyamakan… kau tidak mendeteksi tanda kutip dalam ucapanku?" Li Dian tertawa.

"Tetapi dia secerdik orang yang kau bicarakan itu, Mancheng," Cao Pi mengaduk pelan kopinya.

"Dia baru mengeluarkan setengah kemampuannya," sahut Li Dian. "Seandainya Guo _gege_ all-out, Sherlock Holmes-pun kalah olehnya!"

"Kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan, Mancheng."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan Guo Jia berdiri tegak di belakang Li Dian. Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, memesan minum dan langsung membayar semua yang telah dipesan oleh bandnya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika pemilik kafe sendiri yang datang memberikan bon, diskon sebesar 30 persen diberikan pada mereka karena Cao Bersaudara telah menghibur tamu-tamunya.

Guo Jia mulai membahas soal konser nanti malam. "Stadium itu dapat menampung 80 ribu penonton. Jika kita berhasil menguasai hati sesedikitnya 40 persen dari 80 ribu ini, kita bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama pada polling selanjutnya."

"Taktik pertunjukan kita sudah mendukung target ini," jari telunjuk kanan Cao Pi mengelus bibir cangkir. "Kau sepertinya mempunyai rencana brilian lainnya, Fengxiao," ia menatap Guo Jia tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Punya kenalan yang bisa membantu?"

"Bantuan?" batin yang lainnya.

"Guo _gege_, maksud Cao _xiong_ kita akan–"

"Tenang, Mancheng. Kita tidak akan curang. Ini trik. Lagipula, jika bagi orang-orang ini curang, peraturan 'tidak boleh ada pertunjukan tambahan selain musik' tidak tertulis dalam surat yang mereka kirimkan. Kita bebas menyiapkan kejutan apapun."

"Mau menjelaskan rencanamu, Fengxiao?"

Semua tatapan beralih pada Cao Pi yang terlihat sangat tenang. Guo Jia tertawa pelan.

"Kau tentunya sudah tahu."

Cao Pi mendengus, seulas senyum bangga muncul. "Klasik, tetapi masih berguna bahkan pada zaman modern seperti ini. Apalagi, hari ini adalah hari–"

"Ah! '_Nian Jie_' – Tahun Baru!" seru yang lainnya secara serempak.

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Banyak yang dari kita terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan hari penting ini," Guo Jia berhenti sejenak oleh interupsi pelayan yang menghidangkan minuman cocktail-nya. "Rekanku yang ada di Beijing bisa membantu kita untuk memukau para penonton."

Cao Pi mendorong kursinya ke belakang, lalu berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak."

Cao Pi berjalan menuju lift, meninggalkan yang lainnya di kafe.

"Jadi, Guo _gege_," Li Dian bergeser mendekati Guo Jia, "kejutan apa yang kau siapkan untuk para calon penggemar kita?"

Guo Jia tersenyum kecil. "Petunjuk. Bunga yang dibakar, naga mengejar bola, singa melompati pilar Langit dan hujan bintang."

Sebatas itu saja, tidak ada petunjuk lebih lanjut. Guo Jia hanya tersenyum melihat rekan-rekannya. Ia pergi meninggalkan rekannya untuk istirahat, membiarkan mereka berpikir kejutan macam apa itu.

"…Dia benar-benar Sherlock-nya negeri ini…" Yue Jin bergumam kala melihat kepergian Guo Jia. "Sekarang, ia sudah punya '_Baker Street Boys_'..."

"Sudah kubilang dari awal," Li Dian mengangkat bahu.

...

Meskipun sepuluh loket tiket telah dibuka, antrian padat penonton yang hendak membeli tiket tetap sanggup mencapai satu kilometer jauhnya. Bangku-bangku yang kosong semenjak pagi mulai terisi satu demi satu seiring berlalunya detik. Banyak dari mereka adalah anak-anak muda pecinta musik. Ada yang membawa banner warna-warni bertuliskan 'Wu Hu Jiang! Wo Men Ai Ni!' dan sebagainya.

Konvoi mobil mewah berdatangan, para fans dengan antusias menunggu idola mereka keluar dari mobil-mobil tersebut.

Dari mobil limo pertama, para anggota Wu Hu Jiang keluar, berjalan sembari melambaikan tangan pada para penggemarnya adalah mayoritas di antara kerumunan itu.

"ZHAO YUUUNNN!" para penggemar menyoraki ketua Wu Hu Jiang, sekaligus pria tertampan China tahun ini – Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun. Sorak-sorai semakin kencang ketika ia melemparkan senyum ramah pada mereka; bahkan beberapa diantara para penggemar itu sampai pingsan.

"Wah, wah… Zilong, penggemarmu antusias sekali," komentar Ma Chao sembari melambai pada para fansnya yang tidak kalah antusias menyambutnya. Zhao Yun hanya tertawa pelan.

Dari mobil limo selanjutnya, Qiang Bian yang beranggotakan Zhou Gongjin alias Zhou Yu sebagai ketua sekaligus vokalis, Gan Xingba alias Gan Ning si drummer, Zhu Shiran alias Zhu Ran dan Lu Boyan alias Lu Xun si gitaris serta Ling Tong si pianis.

Meski tidak seheboh penyambutan Wu Hu Jiang, Qiang Bian tetap mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari para penggemarnya.

Mobil limo ke-3 adalah milik JET. Band terbaik JET, Qilin, beranggotakan Sima Shi sebagai vokalis serta ketua, adiknya – Sima Zhao sebagai drummer, rekannya -Wen Yang sebagai gitaris serta Wang Yuanji sebagai pianis dan pemain Qin (zither). Wang Yuanji terkadang juga berperan sebagai vokalis wanita dari Qilin.

Semua sambutan diterima oleh Qilin, namun, fokusnya lebih terhadap Wen Yang karena ia mirip sekali dengan Zhao Yun, membuat para penggemar Zhao Yun sekilas menghianati idola mereka.

"Kyaaaa~! Itu si kembarannya Zhao Yun!"

Seruan satu ini membuat Wen Yang bersedih, membuatnya ingin segera operasi plastik. Sima Zhao melambatkan langkahnya hanya untuk menemani Wen Yang yang tengah bersedih hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu rekannya sebagai bentuk simpati.

Setelah beberapa mobil limo milik band lain turun, kini adalah saatnya band Phoenix Jade turun dari mobil limo-nya. Dari jendela mobil, Cao Yin bisa melihat kerumunan penggemar yang sudah seperti gelombang semut menemukan gula. Sebuah tepukan pada bahu dari Cao Pi menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh pada sang adik angkat, rasa kepercayaan diri kembali tumbuh seketika bertukar tatap dengannya. Cao Yin mengangguk. Ia mengenakan topeng terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan kiri menarik kenop pintu mobil, membuka jalan bagi anggota Phoenix Jade menuju gedung stadium.

Sambutan untuk Phoenix Jade bisa dikatakan yang paling sepi dibandingkan dengan band sebelumnya. Bagi para band ternama yang melihatnya, kejadian ini sangatlah memalukan. Tetapi tidak bagi Phoenix Jade. Bagi mereka, penggemar adalah kekuatan mereka dan jumlahnya tidaklah penting. Guo Jia melangkah selayaknya seorang pemimpin; di depan dan tegas, menuntun rekan-rekannya bagai Jendral memimpin pasukannya ke medan tempur.

Bisikan mulai terdengar dari kalangan penggemar band lain. "Hei, yang jalannya paling depan itu ganteng sekali! Rambutnya yang pirang itu, matanya yang sipit namun berwarna biru muda seperti batu carbuncle biru itu… apakah ia blasteran Amerika dan China?"

"Yang satu itu tampangnya _cool_… tunggu. Bukankah itu Cao Pi?!" penggemar yang menyadarinya seketika menyerukan namanya.

"Kedua lelaki itu sepertinya sahabat baik…"

Perhatian para lelaki fokus pada Cao Yin yang berada di paling belakang. "Hei, kau lihat perempuan itu, yang memakai topeng itu. Sepertinya tampangnya manis dan imut…"

Pendengaran Cao Pi bisa dikatakan setajam singa. Mendengar kata-kata itu, segera ia rangkul pundak Cao Yin dengan tangan kiri, mengeratkan genggaman pada bahu kiri kakak angkatnya, mata menatap tajam orang tersebut. Muncul-lah spekulasi bahwa Cao Pi adalah kekasih dari Cao Yin dari kalangan orang-orang, mereka tidak tahu apa hubungan kedua orang ini sebenarnya...

Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke tengah stadium, berbaris rapih di samping band Qilin. Belum lama berbaris, Cao Yin sudah bisa merasakan ada sebuah aura tidak mengenakan melayang di udara sekitarnya, dirinya serasa berada dalam lemari es. Ia mengangkat kepala, melihat Cao Pi yang bertukar tatapan sedingin es dengan ketua Qilin, Sima Shi.

Teringatlah ia bahwa Cao Pi sangat membenci Sima Shi, entah apa sebabnya. Wen Yang yang berdiri di belakang Sima Zhao juga dapat merasakan aura mengerikan ini, ia menoleh ke belakang perlahan, berharap tidak menyesalinya.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak menyesal. Pandangan yang semula ingin ditujukan pada Cao Pi semua beralih kepada perempuan bertopeng yang berdiri di belakang si pianis profesional. Detik itu juga, Wen Yang merasa dunia berhenti berotasi, angin berhenti berhembus dan degup jantungnya semakin cepat.

Perempuan bertopeng itu telah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia-lah Dewi yang mengajaknya menyanyi dan menari bersama dalam mimpi semalam!

Cao Yin yang mendapat perasaan dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang segera menggerakkan bola mata untuk mencari siapa gerangan orang itu. Sepasang mata hitamnya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata coklat milik Wen Yang.

Jantung Wen Yang berdebar semakin cepat, menghantam-hantam rusuknya, meminta kebebasan. Ia mendadak merasa dirinya kreatif dalam melukiskan perasaan ini ke dalam bentuk puisi romantis.

Cao Yin heran mengapa ia terus ditatap sedemikian, dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia melambai kecil pada Wen Yang, seketika itu juga Wen Yang menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Ia melambai padaku, ia melambai padaku, IA MELAMBAI PADAKUUUU!" jeritnya dalam hati. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian._ Cool... harus tetap terjaga_. Namun, nampaknya perempuan ini sanggup menghancurkan _image_-nya yang telah dengan susah payah dibangun semenjak kelas SD hanya dengan satu kontak mata.

Bagaimana ekspresi Wen Yang saat ini? Bila menulis status di Facebook...

_[Astaga! Ada 'Xishi' di belakangku saat ini!]_

Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi replier pertama?

_Sima Zhao [Hah? Mana Xishi? Dan Ciqian, semenjak kapan kau menggunakan emoticon seperti itu? Wow! Sima Shi gege, Wang Yuanji, Xiahou Ba, Jia Chong, Deng Ai, Zhong Hui]_

Ia pindah ke belakang Wang Yuanji agar bisa berada dalam barisan yang sama dengan perempuan yang berhasil mencuri pandangnya.

"Hi," sapanya, kagok.

Cao Yin membalas dengan sapaan yang didampingi senyuman. Wen Yang makin salah tingkah.

"A-…"

_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya_, batin si gitaris. "Jadi kalian adalah band baru yang dirumorkan berhasil menghibur penonton terhormat di orkestra Balai Kota Xuchang itu?"_ SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMPERKENALKAN DIRIKU!_

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Tetapi itu bukan rumor, melainkan kenyataan."

_DIA BERBICARA PADAKUUUU!_ "Ah, kalian hebat sekali! Perkenalkan, namaku Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang, salam kenal."

"Namaku Luo Yinyue. Salam kenal, Wen _gege_."

_Yinyue… nama yang indah untuk seorang perempuan sepertinya…_ "Pa-panggil saja Wen Yang…"

"Eh… baiklah, Wen Yang."

Sekali lagi, Wen Yang berseri-seri mendengar suara malaikat pujaannya itu memanggil namanya. Rona merah mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya, segera disembunyikan dengan menoleh samping. _Suaranya… ketika ia memanggil namaku…!_ Hatinya melompat-lompat indah seperti kangguru di padang sabana Australia.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Wen Yang kembali menoleh pada Cao Yin yang menatapnya heran. "Kau adalah vokalis band ini?" Cao Yin mengangguk. "Kau bisa memainkan alat musik?"

"Biola dan piano. Meski permainan piano-ku tidak se-profesional Zi- maksudku Cao _xiong_."

Nampaknya, Wen Yang tidak mendengar selipan kata 'Zi' yang lengkapnya adalah 'Zihuan' itu; sebuah cara memanggil yang sangat akrab. "Uh… kenapa kau memakai topeng, Yinyue?"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri, dan tidak bisa kuberitahu pada siapapun."

"Oh…" Wen Yang manggut-manggut paham. _Sepertinya dia tipe yang pemalu..._

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Entah karena stadium ini kurang ramai atau karena pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam, Wen Yang bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri yang sulit memenang.

"Oh, iya, Wen Yang," ia menoleh pada Cao Yin, "wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Zhao Yun dari Wu Hu Jiang."

Suara kaca yang hancur dihantam batu terdengar nyari di benaknya. Apakah ke-parnoan-nya soal kaca apartemennya yang kembali menjadi sasaran bola sepak mengentayanginya sampai ia bisa mereka ulang jelas suaranya? "Se-semua orang berpendapat seperti itu…" ia tertawa renyah. Padahal dalam hatinya, dirinya mau menangis. Sakitnya tuh di sini, kata anak-anak zaman sekarang.

"Tetapi, kau lebih tinggi darinya."

Sima Zhao yang mendengarnya segera menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan Wen Yang yang kembali sedih. Sima Zhao menggeleng-geleng, kasihan padanya tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. _Ciqian yang malang... baru kenalan langsung dibegitukan… Life is hard, Ciqian..._

"Ah, ya, Yinyue… boleh aku minta alamat _e-mail_ milikmu?"

Cao Yin tidak menolak untuk memberikan alamat e-mail-nya kepada Wen Yang, membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi, bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_!" semua orang dalam stadium, termasuk dua sejoli itu menatap dua orang pembawa acara yang berdiri di atas panggung. "Apakah Anda semua sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai Music Jade Concert ini?!" seru mereka kompak, dan para penonton menyoraki nama idola mereka.

"Waaaah! Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidak sabar, ya?" si pembawa acara pria berkata pada temannya.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita panggilkan bersama-sama band ini! Band ini adalah pemegang peringkat satu penjualan album tahun ini dengan jumlah 500 ribu _copy_ hanya dalam satu minggu!" pria pembawa acara memberi petunjuk siapa yang akan dipanggil pertama.

"Wah… hebat sekali band ini, bukankah begitu?!" sorakan yang kian keras makin meramaikan suasana.

"Para penggemarnya sudah tidak sabar rupanya…"

"Mari langsung saja kita panggilkan…"

"WU HU JIAAAAANG!"

Sontak seluruh stadium meneriakan nama band itu, tak lama kemudian kelima anggota band naik ke atas panggung. Band-band yang lain mundur ke belakang panggung, memberikan ruang untuk Wu Hu Jiang tampil. Zhao Yun sebagai ketua membawa salam pembuka untuk mereka yang telah hadir selagi anggota yang memaikan instrumen bersiap-siap. Seluruh kamera yang disediakan oleh stasiun televisi diarahkan pada mereka, siap menyarankan performa band terbesar tahun ini, Wu Hu Jiang.

Zhao Yun melepas mic dari tongkatnya, bersiap untuk menyanyi. Seluruh stadium mendadak hening.

_"Mei you ni de sheng huo_

_Wo kai shi xie xiao shuo_

_Hao duo hua mian hao duo ling gan, wo yao ba gao fei dou gei ni_

_Xiang kou bu xiao xin jing guo_

_Ni de che zi yi jiu ting zai hong xian_

_Bang ni jiao fa dan, ni jiao wo bie guan_

_Wo cai xiang dao wo men yi jing fen kai"_

Seluruh penggemarnya berteriak histeris mendengar rap yang dinyanyikan oleh Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun bergerak ke belakang, Ma Chao maju mengambil ahli panggung.

_"Xiang qi na yi ge xia tian_

_Na bu shi na bu shi na bu shi dong tian_

_Xiang qi ni sheng qi de lian_

_Mei tian jiu xiang dong tian"_

Kekuasaan berpindah ke tangan Guan bersaudara.

_"Ai… ai… ai…_

_Ni shuo na shi ai, ai, ai…"_

Guan Suo maju selangkah, sedangkan Guan Xing melangkah mundur, mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk mendapat sorot penuh dari lampu panggung dan kamera perekam.

_"Shei gan jian qiang qi lai?_

_Yue liang hai shi tai yang_

_Shi shei zhe le shui?_

_Shi shei dou hui yi lai?"_

Jiang Wei berjalan menuju sayap kiri panggung, bernyanyi sembari menyambut para penggemarnya.

_"Ni shuo yi fen kai_

_Wei shen me hai yao bang ni cheng san~"_

Kelima anggota Wu Hu Jiang serempak menunjuk para penggemarnya, menyanyi bersama mereka.

_"Cuz' baby you are mine mine… mine, mine, mine…_

_Oh, Mine mine… mine, mine, mine…"_

Teriak histeris kembali menggema.

_"Tai kuai~_

_Jiu cheng ren_

_Wo zhen de hen xiang ni_

_Hui bu hui mei you nan zi qi gai?"_

Zhao Yun melambaikan tangan kanannya.

_"You say bye bye… bye, bye, bye, bye…_

_Oh bye bye… bye, bye, bye, bye…_

_Chan kai…_

_Wo de xin sui ni kan_

_Man man de dou shi ai…"_

Ma Chao datang mengambil peran.

_"Oh, wo de yan pi tiao yi xia_

_Dai biao ni zai xiang wo_

_Oh, wo de er duo yang yi xia_

_Dai biao ni zai jiang wo huai hua"_

Guan Xing berdiri di tepi panggung, merentangkan tangan kanan pada penggemarnya, menepuk tangan-tangan mereka sembari berjalan.

_"Wo mei zhe me bu hao ba_

_Bu yong gen peng you shuo ba_

_Ru guo yi hou he hao le_

_Kan dao ni peng you bu shi hen gan ga"_

Zhao Yun berjalan menuju panggung catwalk, flashlight difokuskan pada sosoknya, mengalihkan mata seluruh wanita kepadanya.

_"Xiang qi na yi ge xia tian_

_Na bu shi na bu shi na shi dong tian_

_Xiang qi ni sheng qi de lian_

_Mei tian jiu shi dong tian~"_

Zhao Yun tidak ikut bernyayi bersama, hanya tetap melanjutkan tarian.

_"Ai, ai, ai…_

_Ni shuo na shi ai, ai, a~i…"_

Giliran ia yang menyanyi sementara rekannya menari.

_"Pian shei?_

_Wo shuo de qi hua dou shou hui_

_Wo xie de xiao shou gen ben shi kong bai hei ye_

_Ni shuo ji ran yi fen kai_

_Wei he hai yao bang ni cheng shan"_

Kelima anggota boyband berkumpul di tengah catwalk; Zhao Yun menghadap ke depan sementara Guan bersaudara menghadap ke kiri dan Ma Chao serta Jiang Wei menghadap ke kanan.

_"Mai, mai…_

_Ni mai go mai go thau thau li khui_

_Mai, mai…_

_Ni mai go mai go thau thau li khui"_

Guan bersaudara tetap lanjut bernyanyi, sementara ketiga anggota lainnya diam.

_"Mai kia…_

_Wo pu e pang li yi lang ti na_

_Siu mei u lang kho u lang hoe thia"_

Giliran Ma Chao dan Jiang Wei yang menyanyi secara bergiliran. Ma Chao yang menyanyi terlebih dahulu, mengintenskan aksinya dengan tarian yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

_"Mai na_

_Li ho soa ho soa koa kin ta khui"_

_"Mai na…_

_Li ho soa ho soa koa kin ta khui"_

Sang leader kembali mengambil peran bintang.

_"Ma nau_

_Loh toa ho li lam ho ngo kan kho_

_Loh ta ho ngo boat li e kan kho"_

Jari telunjuk kembali diarahkan kepada para penonton, dan kelima anggota boyband tersukses tersebut mengajak para penggemarnya untuk bernyanyi bersama.

_"Cuz' baby you are mine mine… mine, mine, mine…_

_Oh, Mine mine… mine, mine, mine…_

_Tai kuai~_

_Jiu cheng ren_

_Wo zhen de hen xiang ni_

_Hui bu hui mei you nan zi qi gai?"_

Mereka merubah formasi sembari tetap menari dan bernyanyi.

_"You say mai na_

_Li ho soa ho soa koa kin ta khui_

_Mai na…_

_Li ho soa ho soa koa kin ta khui"_

Zhao Yun menjentikkan jarinya, keempat rekannya berhenti bergerak dengan pose terakhir mereka. Zhao Yun mengambil komando penuh, menutup pertunjukkan mereka dengan nyanyian yang lebih beremosi.

_"Ma nau_

_Loh toa ho li lam ho ngo kan kho_

_Loh ta ho ngo boat li e kan kho_

_E kan kho…"_

Cao Yin termenung mendengar kefasihan kelimanya dalam tiga bahasa: Kanton yang dipakai orang Hong Kong, Inggris dan bahasa persatuan Negeri China!

"Hebat. Mereka benar-benar hebat... Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk memujinya," Li Dian tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan. "Ah... Tetap saja kita yang terhebat!" ia berusaha menolak kehebatan Wu Hu Jiang dalam menguasai panggung.

"Rap, Kanton, Inggris... selain itu tahu bagaimana cara mencuri perhatian kaum wanita..." Yue Jin memberikan komentar tambahan. "Seandaikan ini bukan konser, melainkan sebuah_ music battle_, apakah kita dapat menang dari Wu Hu Jiang?"

"Wenqian! Jangan memberikan tanggapan negatif seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kemungkinan!"

"Sudah, sudah," Guo Jia menjauhkan jarak keduanya, melerai mereka. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Wenqian ada benarnya. Meskipun yang dikatakannya adalah tanggapan negatif, tetapi inilah kenyataan yang tengah kita hadapi."

Guo Jia menghadap ke panggung megah itu. "Tetapi tenang saja. Semuanya berada dalam genggaman kita," ia menghadap kembali kepada para anggotanya. "Panggung ini -adalah milik KITA!"

Setelah performa menakjubkan dari masing-masing band, sepasang pembawa acara naik panggung, tetap semangat membawakan acara meski lelah sudah mulai menyerang sendi dan otot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Apakah Anda semua masih ingin dihibur oleh band-band kelas atas ini lagi?!" seluruh penonton bersorak mengiyakan.

"Band yang satu ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk Music Jade Concert malam ini! Meskipun yang terakhir, jangan-lah berkecil hati!"

"Jadi, siapakah band terakhir kita pada malam hari ini? Sedikit hint untuk para penonton sekalian..."

"AHHH! Kalian lama sekali! Langsung saja panggil Phoenix Jade maju!" Li Dian menghentak-hentak kakinya, kesal. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang Li Dian dengan tatapan 'maaf aku tidak mengenalnya'.

"Kami persilahkan..."

"PHOENIX JADE UNTUK MENUTUP KONSER INI...!" seru mereka seraya mundur dari panggung, mempersilahkan Phoenix Jade untuk menyelesaikan konser meriah ini.

"AKHIRNYA!" seru Li Dian.

"Cao _xiong_, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik dalam acara ini," Guo Jia merentangkan tangannya. Seulas senyum penuh percaya diri mekar pada wajah Cao Pi, pianis itu berjabat tangan dengannya; sebagai sesama profesional.

Para kru penyiap panggung menaikkan seunit grand piano berbahan kaca merek Lucidpiano yang sengaja dibawa dari kediaman Cao, tentunya piano ini milik pewaris absolut keluarga Cao – Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi. Kemudian, kelompok kru lainnya menaikkan piano Yamaha UX yang sudah disetel terlebih dahulu untuk Guo Jia.

Stadium menghening saat kedua pianis berjalan mendekati piano masing-masing. Mereka membungkuk kepada segenap penonton, lalu duduk di hadapan piano. Cao Pi mulai memainkan tuts, suaranya tidak kalah indah dengan piano dari kayu terbaik. Cao Pi mempercepat gerakan tangannya, ia menatap Guo Jia dengan tatapan menantang.

'Apakah kau sanggup menyaingi permainanku, Fengxiao?' itulah makna dari tatapan tinggi hati tersebut.

Guo Jia menyeringai, menerima tantangan. Sekarang gilirannya yang mengunjukkan talenta begitu Cao Pi menghentikan permainannya. Permainannya tidak kalah elegan. Ketegangan semakin memuncak di kala Cao Pi kembali unjuk bakat bersamaan dengan Guo Jia yang masih bermain, mendorong lawannya hingga mencapai limit.

"Woah..." Yue Jin bertepuk tangan dengan pelan. "Inikah pertarungan lagu '_Secret_' antara dua profesional...? Hebat... tubuhku sampai bergemetar..."

Li Dian dan Cao Yin hanya bisa mendukung pernyataan Yue Jin dengan anggukan.

Permainan piano diakhiri dengan sebuah 'ting!'. Sepasang profesional itu masih berdiam di tempat, sorakan penonton memenuhi stadium hingga ke setiap ujungnya.

"Sekarang adalah waktu kita untuk tampil!" Li Dian maju bersama kedua rekannya.

Mereka menghampiri instrumen masing-masing, bersiap-siap untuk meng-klimaks-kan acara ini.

"Selamat malam, Beijing...!" seru Cao Yin, dibalas dengan sorakan penuh semangat dari para penonton, khususnya dari kalangan pria. "Kami, Phoenix Jade dari W2E, merasa sangat terhormat bisa berada di atas panggung ini untuk menghibur Anda sekalian!"

"Pertama, mari kita sekali lagi berikan tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk Guo Jia _gege_ dan juga Cao Pi _xiong_!"

Sekali lagi, gema tepuk tangan memenuhi stadium.

"Oh... jadi lelaki blasteran itu namanya Guo Jia?"

"KYAAAAA~! GUO JIA! CAO PI!"

Guo Jia dan Cao Pi hanya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan sebentar pada penggemar baru mereka. Dalam hati, mereka sangat bangga oleh hasil mereka yang bahkan belum klimaksnya ini.

Wen Yang yang telah selesai merapihkan gitarnya segera datang menontoni Cao Yin dari _backstage_. Inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat si pujaan hati menyanyi dalam sebuah konser raksasa berskala nasional.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja mulai?!" keantusiasan dari para penonton semakin meningkat.

Guo Jia berganti posisi menjadi pemain biola, mengangguk pada Cao Yin, menandakan _setting_ untuk lagu selanjutnya sudah siap. Tongkat _mic_ yang lain diletakkan di sebelah Cao Pi, _mic_ diarahkan mendekatinya. Ini berarti Cao Pi adalah orang yang menemani Cao Yin untuk menyanyi malam ini.

"Ah... Andaikan saja aku-lah yang di sana..." gumam Wen Yang, pedih dan iri.

Tiga tongkat _mic_ diletakkan di samping anggota yang lain. Ternyata, seluruh anggota band mendampingi Cao Yin menyanyi! Wen Yang semakin sedih. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang dimiliki oleh Sima Zhao, ia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Wen Yang, menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Wen Yang membalikkan wajah, menatapnya kesal. Sima Zhao menyengir kuda.

Yue Jin memetik gitar listriknya, memulai pertunjukan. Guo Jia mulai menggesek biola mengiringi Yue Jin, disusul oleh Cao Pi dan tempo drum dari Li Dian. Cao Pi menarik napas, sepasang bibir mulai mengeluarkan suara.

_"Wen rou de xing kong_

_Ying gai rang ni gan dong_

_Wo zai ni shen hou, wei ni bu zhi pian tian kong..."_

Dilanjutkan oleh Guo Jia.

_"Bu zun ni nan guo..._

_Ti ni bai ping ji mo..._

_Meng xiang de zhong liang, quan bu dou jiao, gei wo~"_

Giliran Cao Yin yang menyambung lagu.

_"Qian ni shou, gen zhe wo zhou_

_Feng zai da you zhen yang..._

_Ni you le wo_

_Zai ye bu hui mi lu~ fang xiang~"_

_Aku ingin kita seperti itu, Yinyue..._ Wen Yang sibuk mengimajinasikan dirinya bergandengan tangan bersama Cao Yin berjalan menuju puncak bukit. Seluruh anggota Phoenix Jade membuka mulut, bernyanyi bersama.

_"Pei ni qu kan liu xing yu_

_Luo zai zhe di qiu shang~_

_Kan ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang~ _

_zai wo jian bang~"_

_"Yao ni xiang xin wo de ai_

_Zhi ken wei ni yong gan_

_Ni hui kan jian~ xing fu de shuo zai~..."_

Li Dian memukul kencang drum sebanyak empat kali, kemudian giliran Guo Jia untuk kembali menyanyi.

_"Shang gan luo tai duo..._

_Xin dui gei wo bao hu~_

_Pi juan de yan huo wo hui ti ni dou gan~ zhou..."_

Giliran dikembalikan kepada Cao Pi.

_"Can lan de yan yu..._

_Zhi neng dian zui gan qing_

_Ru guo wo chen mo, yin wei wo zhen de ai ni..."_

Lirik yang satu itu... sangat menggambarkan perasaan Wen Yang saat ini. Ah... sakitnya...

Giliran menyanyi kembali lagi pada Cao Yin. Wen Yang kembali bersemangat.

_"Qian ni shou, gen zhe wo zhou_

_Feng zai da you zhen yang..._

_Ni you le wo_

_Zai ye bu hui mi lu~ fang xiang~"_

_Benar sekali, Yinyue... seperti itulah perasaanku padamu..._ Wen Yang senyam-senyum sendiri, Sima Zhao yang berada di sampingnya menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang dalam kondisi '_doki-doki_'. Sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah lelaki yang sangat _easy-going_ ini, ia lari balik ke dalam ruang tunggu Qilin yang tidak jauh dari tangga _backstage_, menemui kedua rekannya itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada kakaknya serta kekasihnya. "Bodoh," hanya komentar itu yang diberikan oleh Ketua band Qilin.

Bertepatan dengan Cao Yin menyanyikan baris terakhir dari paragraf bagiannya, lima unit balon udara melintas di udara atas stadium. Terlihat orang-orang dalam balon udara mengangkat kantung goni raksasa, membalikkannya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kertas-kertas mengkilap berwarna perak, menghujani stadium di bawahnya seperti hujan bintang jatuh.

_"Cao daren. Saya memiliki sebuah rencana untuk memenangkan polling kali ini melalui Music Jade Concert. Tetapi, Anda harus berani mengorbankan sebagian asset W2E," Guo Jia berkata pada Cao Cao._

_Tanpa banyak berpikir, Cao Cao yang sangat mempercayai keputusan dan cara apapun dari Guo Jia segera menyetujui rencana tersebut. "Urusan uang serahkan saja padaku! Jelaskan padaku rencanamu, Fengxiao."_

_"Baik," Guo Jia mengeluarkan selembar kertas lirik berjudul 'Liu Xing Yu' – Hujan Meteor. "Pada saat kami menyanyikan lirik lagu ini, kami akan menghujankan serpihan kertas 'perak' dari langit dengan bantuan balon udara rekanku yang berada di Beijing. Selain itu, hari konser ini bertepatan dengan 'Nian Jie', saya bisa menyiapkan kejutan lain untuk membuat para penonton hanya fokus pada pertunjukan kami, melupakan performa band-band sebelumnya."_

_"BRILIAN!" Cao Cao menepuk pundak Guo Jia. "Aku tahu kepercayaan padamu itu tidaklah sia-sia, Fengxiao!"_

_"Kepercayaan dari Anda tidak akan pernah sia-sia, Cao daren. Saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Anda."_

Semangat Phoenix Jade ikut memuncak. Kelima anggota band menyanyi bersama-sama.

_"Pei ni qu kan liu xing yu_

_Luo zai zhe di qiu shang~_

_Kan ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang~ _

_zai wo jian bang~_

_Yao ni xiang xin wo de ai_

_Zhi ken wei ni yong gan_

_Ni hui kan jian~ xing fu de shuo zai~..."_

Para penonton terkesima oleh 'hujan meteor', semuanya langsung menyoraki Phoenix Jade yang membawakan kejutan spektakuler ini. Tentunya, tidak hanya sampai di sini saja kejutannya...

Instumental gitar akustik, piano dan drum tetap bermain, seakan membiarkan para penyanyi beristirahat sejenak sebelum menembakkan klimaks terakhir. Senyuman cerah menghias wajah sang vokalis utama, kepercayaan diri Cao Yin berada pada puncaknya. Ia merentangkan tangan kanan ke langit, seakan hendak mengapai 'bintang-bintang perak' yang tengah menghujani stadium.

_"Yu he yun jian jian shang kai~_

_Sa xia yi pian wen nuan..._

_Wo yao fen xiang ni yan zhong... de lei guang~..."_

Sekali lagi, mereka menyanyi bersama-sama.

_"Pei ni qu kan liu xing yu_

_Luo zai zhe di qiu shang~_

_Rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang~ (zai wo jian bang~)"_

_"Yao ni xiang xin wo de ai_

_Zhi ken wei ni yong gan_

_Ni hui kan jian~ xing fu de shuo zai~..."_

Dua kelompok pemain tarian naga dan tiga kelompok pemain barongsai datang dari kedua sisi stadium, ikut memeriahkan klimaks. Penonton semakin tersihir oleh kejutan Phoenix Jade.

_"Pei ni qu kan liu xing yu_

_Luo zai zhe di qiu shang~_

_Rang ni de lei luo zai wo jian bang~ (zai wo jian bang~)_

_"Yao ni xiang xin wo de ai_

_Zhi ken wei ni yong gan_

_Ni hui kan jian~ xing fu de shuo zai~..."_

"_Ni hui kan jian... xing fu de... shuo za~i..._" Cao Yin menarik napas dalam, menutup lagu.

Kembang api ditembakkan oleh anak buah dari rekan yang dihubungi oleh Guo Jia tadi pagi, Jia Wenhe alias Jia Xu, seorang yang sangat mahir dalam menyiapkan kejutan spesial seperti ini. Langit stadium terang-bederang oleh cahaya kembang api, suasana menjadi ingar-bingar. Sebuah gulungan merah raksasa dijatuhkan dari langit, ujung atasnya ditahan oleh dua balon udara. Huruf-huruf ucapan tahun baru tertera dalam ukuran besar.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, semuanya!" seru Cao Yin.

Seluruhnya, tidak terkecuali anggota band-band sebelumnya, sampai kehabisan kata-kata. Ini terlalu fantastis! Terlalu spektakuler!

Para penonton serempak bangkit dari kursi, menyoraki, bersiul dan beberapa di antaranya melemparkan buket bunga mawar merah pada mereka.

Emosi bahagia meluap dari tubuh Cao Yin; ia bergemetar akibat letupan euforia menyaksikan sambutan hangat dari para penonton. Ia berlari ke belakang, memeluk seluruh rekannya dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat.

Phoenix Jade sukses mengangkat nama W2E dalam dunia _entertainment_.

...

30 menit setelah konser selesai, stadium kosong dari para penonton. Seluruh anggota band bersiap-siap untuk kembali. Cao Yin sudah berganti ke baju kasual, membawa serta tas selempang kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Fengxiao _gege_," Cao Yin memanggil sang Ketua, "aku boleh keliling sebentar?"

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Mengapa tidak? Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik hari ini. Tentu saja kau boleh pergi kemana saja yang kau suka. Tetapi ingat, sebelum jam 12 tengah malam, kau harus sudah kembali ke hotel, mengerti?"

"Terima kasih, Fengxiao _gege_!" Cao Yin membungkuk, bertolak menuju pintu.

Tepat saat itu, Wen Yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, tangan kanannya tetap menjaga jarak dari kenop pintu yang sedaritadi di pelototinya terus menerus. Buka, tidak, buka, tidak...

Sima Zhao, Sima Shi dan Wang Yuanji (kedua orang tidak kepo itu ditarik-tarik oleh Sima Zhao dan begitu melihat Wen Yang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggu Phoenix Jade, mereka jadi ikut kepo) memata-matai gitaris Qilin itu.

"Ciqian kelihatannya galau sekali... Ayo kita bantu–"

Sima Zhao langsung ditarik ke belakang oleh kedua rekannya. "Zishang, kau jangan ikut campur!" Sima Shi mengamati Wen Yang sembari melanjutkan, "Ini adalah urusan Ciqian. Kau diam dan lihat saja!"

Akhirnya, Wen Yang membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan begitu buku jari hendak menyentuh pintu, suara pintu dibuka terdengar dan keluarlah sesosok wanita dari dalam. Wen Yang terkejut hingga mundur selangkah. _Siapa perempuan ini_, batinnya.

"Oh! Hi, Wen Yang!" sapa Cao Yin, membuat Wen Yang yang masih tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah 'Luo Yinyue'-nya hanya bisa termenung.

_Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?!_

"Siapa perempuan itu?!" batin ketiga mata-mata bersamaan. "Apakah itu pencuri hati Ciqian?"

"Apakah kau kemari untuk mencari Fengxiao _gege_? Kalau iya, dia ada di dalam!" Cao Yin berlari menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Wen Yang yang masih kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Ternyata bukan..." Sima Zhao bukan main kecewa.

Guo Jia keluar sesaat kemudian, mendapati Wen Yang yang masih diam berdiri di tempat yang sama, menatap ke arah yang dituju Cao Yin.

"Wen _xiong_?" sapaan si ketua menyadarkan Wen Yang. "Ada apa kau melihat ke arah sana?" tanya Guo Jia, ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Wen Yang.

"A-ah... bukan apa-apa..." Wen Yang tertawa renyah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Wen _xiong_?" balas Guo Jia, tersenyum. "Kau hendak mencari seseorang dari band kami?"

Wen Yang 'terpeleset'. "Ya! Aku ingin menemui Luo Yinyue!"

_FRONTAL SEKALI!_ Ketiga rekannya di band Qilin mengangga, literal. Kecuali Sima Zhao yang memang mengangga lebar.

"Yinyue? Ah... barusan dia keluar..."

_JADI PEREMPUAN TADI ITU ADALAH LUO YINYUE?!_ Nampaknya ikatan batin anggota band Qilin begitu erat hingga ke tingkat spiritual...

Wen Yang syok. Kesempatan itu berlalu semudah angin berhembus. Mengetahui bahwa sang pujaan hati tidak ada, Wen Yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tunggunya. Melihat Wen Yang yang berjalan menuju arah mereka, ketiga mata-mata segera menyingkir ke sembarang arah, akhirnya mereka nyasar dalam liku-liku. Well, itu masih lebih mending daripada Wen Yang yang berjalan terseok-seok tersesat dalam liku-liku labirin cinta...

_Sepertinya... aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini..._

**TBC...**

* * *

**Sankyu telah membaca dan review sangat diterima baik!**


	8. Couplet 6

**Couplet 6**

Wen Yang duduk dalam ruangan band, murung semenjak kesempatan emas yang terlewatkan sia-sia itu. Sima Zhao berusaha menghiburnya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Caci maki Sima Shi mengenai permainannya yang kian memburuk juga tidak membantu, pastinya. Wang Yuanji tidak berbuat apapun, sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan karena dia sendiri juga sibuk mengurus Sima Zhao.

Sima Zhao kasihan melihat keadaan rekan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya ini. Keadaan ini juga mengancam keselamatan Qilin. Sima Shi pun mengatakan hal yang sama sewaktu Sima Zhao menanyakan tentang bagaimana kemurungan Wen Yang mengefek Qilin.

_"Lihatlah! Permainan Ciqian semakin buruk!" bentak Sima Shi. "Seandainya ia bukan sahabatku, sudah kuhajar dia dengan hukuman rangket!"_

"Ouch..." ngilu Sima Zhao membayangkan punggung yang dihajar dengan tongkat tebal sampai merah, lebam dan... baiklah, ia tidak mau memikirkan gore hari ini. Lagipula, gore bukan genre favoritnya.

Jalan keluar sementara adalah membiarkan Wen Yang sendirian untuk beberapa saat sembari mencari cara untuk membawanya ke semangat dahulu.

Sima Zhao berjalan keliling gedung JET, menanyakan cara-cara untuk kembali menyemangati seorang yang sedang patah hati kepada beberapa temannya seperti Zhong Hui si model, Deng Ai si penata panggung, Jia Chong si penulis skrip film dan Zhuge Dan si penyunting. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberikan jalan keluar. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, Sima Zhao hampir putus asa.

"Ah! Zhao _gege_! Apa kabar?"

Sima Zhao membalikkan punggung, tidak ada siapapun. Ia menunduk, melihat seorang remaja berwajah _baby-face_ yang tingginya hanya 160 cm, Xiahou Ba.

Menjelaskan sedikit mengenai remaja pendek ini- maksudnya... yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini, dia adalah aktor sekaligus model yang terkenal karena baby-face-nya itu. Walaupun wajah dan tubuhnya seperti itu, tenaganya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia sanggup mengangkat benda yang berbobot 100 kilo tanpa masalah, sehingga terkadang ia disuruh oleh para aktor senior untuk membawakan barang-barang mereka. Ya, di satu sisi, tidak enak juga menjadi yang junior yang terkuat... secara fisik.

"Tidak baik!" balas Sima Zhao yang langsung mengcengkram kedua bahu Xiahou Ba. "Qilin sedang dalam masalah besar!"

Xiahou Ba yang melihat kepanikan seniornya juga ikut panik. "Ada apa?! Bukankah Shi _gege_ baik-baik saja?! Yuanji _jiejie_ dan Yang _gege_ juga sehat walafiat, bukan?!"

"Nah! Itu dia! Ciqian! Ciqian sedang sakit parah! Kronis sekali! Sulit disembuhkan!"

Salah satu hobi Sima Zhao adalah meng-hiperbola-kan ceritanya.

"Sakit apa?!" kepanikan semakin memuncak.

"Sakit hati!" kata Sima Zhao sambil menunjuk jantungnya sendiri.

Xiahou Ba melongo. Dalam bahasa perfilman, ini adalah sebuah anti-klimaks yang tidak epik. Tapi bagi beberapa kalangan, ini epik.

"Astaga, Zhao _gege_... kupikir Yang _gege_ sakit jantung atau kanker begitu... ternyata..." Xiahou Ba geleng-geleng, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. "Jadi, apa yang membuatnya sakit hati? Kalah _polling_ kali ini dari Zhao Yun?"

Urusan kalah _polling_ dari si 'pria tertampan' itu adalah hal biasa. Dan Wen Yang sama sekali terbiasa kalah darinya.

"Bukan... bukan itu... Kau tahu Ciqian tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu kenapa masih _stuck_ di teori itu, Zhongquan..." Sima Zhao lalu mendekatkan diri pada kuping Xiahou Ba. "Ini masalah…" Sima Zhao semakin mengecilkan suaranya, "*****..."

"Cin-!" Sima Zhao segera membekap mulut remaja kecil itu.

"Sshhh!" Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mematikan tidak ada siapapun di dekat mereka. "Kau jangan bocor begitu..."

"Maaf, maaf..." Xiahou Ba menarik napas dalam. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Yang _gege_?"

"Yeah... ceritanya panjang. Sinopsisnya, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya."

Tawa Xiahou Ba lepas, membahana dalam koridor yang sepi. Sima Zhao lalu menceritakan pada Xiahou Ba selengkap-lengkapnya dari hasil memata-matai waktu itu. Keduanya berbincang selayak ibu-ibu arisan yang sedang menggosip soal topik paling tren tahun 2015 ini.

"Ah... rupanya seperti itu..." Xiahou Ba mengurut dagu.

"Jadi, kau ada ide, Zhongquan?"

Xiahou Ba tidak menjawab. Ia mengurut dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... aku tidak tahu apakah Yang _gege_ akan setuju dengan ide ini tetapi, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga; Zhao _gege_, Yang _gege_ dan aku, menjadi _stalker_?"

"Maksudmu memata-matai Luo Yinyue ini?"

...

"_Ming ming jiu_\- Hatchi!" Cao Yin yang tengah latihan menyanyi tiba-tiba bersin. Rekan-rekannya terkejut sehingga lagu menjadi kacau balau.

"Ada apa, Yinyue? Kau pilek?" tanya Guo Jia, prihatin.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa... hanya debu–"

"Debu?! Dasar _Cleaning Service_ tak becus! Akan kuganti mereka!" jari-jari Cao Pi menghantam tuts piano.

...

"Iya. Apa lagi?"

"Hmm..." Sima Zhao berpikir. "Boleh juga idemu itu..."

Xiahou Ba bangga. Kemudian, mereka berdua menemui Wen Yang, menceritakan seluruh rencana mereka untuk membantu Wen Yang memata-matai dewi itu. Wen Yang tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu-be-bo langsung setuju.

Dasar... anak muda...

"Jadi yang kita ketahui adalah Luo Yinyue bekerja pada W2E," Xiahou Ba menunjuk bagian peta lokasi gedung W2E berada. "Kita bisa saja memata-matainya jika kita punya waktu luang. Permasalahannya, kita tidak tahu pasti jadwal aktivitasnya..."

"Kecuali ada dari kita yang luang seharian!" Sima Zhao menepuk tangan sekali.

"Tapi, Sima _shaoye_–"

"Eits!"

"...Zhao, waktu kita padat oleh jadwal masing-masing... Lagipula, kita harus mempersiapkan Qilin untuk Grand Music Festival... dan GMF itu ada Beijing Tour, Chengdu Tour, Xuchang Tour, Hongkong Tour dan yang terakhir, Taipei Tour!" otak Wen Yang terasa sakit bagai penderita meningitis.

"HA! Tenang saja, Ciqian! Tidak usah khawatir!" Sima Zhao merangkul pundak Wen Yang dengan tangan kiri. "Kau bisa menyewa seorang penguntit..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Daripada menyewa penguntit, aku lebih rela–"

"Lebih rela bolos latihan begitu, Ciqian...?"

**"GLEK!"**

Ketiga calon penguntit tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan sang ketua Qilin, Sima Shi, menatap mereka penuh makna mengancam. Aura gelap keluar dengan ganas dari tubuhnya, mencambuki hati ketiga orang itu. Mata kiri yang ditutupi oleh topeng mengeluarkan cahaya merah, sementara mata kanan gelap oleh bayangan – penggambaran literal.

"Ke-… Ketua?!"

"_Dage_!"

"Shi _gege_?!" Xiahou Ba merinding menyaksikan Sima Shi yang tengah murka.

Sima Shi melayangkan kedua tangannya, menjewer daun telinga kanan kedua anak band-nya lalu menarik mereka menuju ruangan band tanpa ampun. Ya, Sima Ziyuan memang terkenal sebagai sosok Ketua yang sangat dingin.

"Sebagai hukuman... kalian WAJIB latihan sampai jam sepuluh malam tanpa henti!"

"AMPUNI KAMI, _LAOYEEE_...!"

Lolongan tersiksa membahana dalam gedung JET, mengagetkan sebagian besar orang-orang dalam gedung itu; terkecuali Sima Yi karena ruangannya kedap suara. Xiahou Ba yang ditinggalkan sendirian akhirnya merasa oksigen kembali mengisi paru-parunya, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"..._Good luck_..." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan pada kedua orang yang tengah disiksa oleh latihan intensif dari Sima Shi. Sosok Sima Shi itu bipolar; jika ia sedang menunjukkan sosoknya sebagai seorang kakak tertua, ia begitu ramah dan perhatian. Tetapi jika sisi ini yang ditunjukkan... ia tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita yang tengah PMS...

Xiahou Ba hanya bisa berharap mereka keluar dalam keadaan hidup dan tidak kekurangan suatu barang apapun...

...

Wen Yang dan Sima Zhao duduk di dalam kafe Chocolatier, aura di udara sekitar mereka begitu suram. Gelas beling berisikan _ice-blended_ _mocha_ sama sekali tidak tersentuh, pecahan es mulai meleleh menjadi air serta mengembun di permukaan luar gelas kaca.

Latihan yang diberikan oleh Sima Shi kemarin bak hukuman neraka, begitu mengerikan dan berat. Sima Zhao menghela napas, akhirnya menggerakkan tangan, menarik gelas mendekat dan meminum isinya. _Mood_ seorang Sima Zhao mudah terangkat oleh hal sekecil ini. Ia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tetapi tidak dengan Wen Yang yang masih galau. Galaunya tersebab oleh latihan intensif yang harus ia jalani selama tiga bulan berturut-turut dalam rangka mempersiapkan diri untuk Grand Music Festival, namun alasan utama kegalauannya adalah ia masih tidak menemukan pencerahan untuk bisa membuat 'Luo Yinyue' menjadi miliknya.

Sima Zhao kasihan melihat kawannya yang terus seperti ini. Selain itu, kondisi Wen Yang juga membuat Sima Shi sering marah-marah karena stress seperti perempuan yang mendekati masa-masa itu.

"Ah, _fuwusheng_!" panggil Sima Zhao. Pelayan wanita yang bertugas untuk menjaga meja Sima Zhao langsung mendekat, sebuah nota dibawanya di tangan kiri. "Aku ingin pesan waffle dengan eskrim cheesecake untuk temanku ini."

Si pelayan mencatat pesanan pelanggannya sebelum bertolak menuju dapur. Sima Zhao melihat Wen Yang yang terus menundukkan kepala sedari awal mereka di dalam kafe ini.

"Ciqian... jangan segalau itu... Kesempatan kedua pasti ada," Sima Zhao menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Wen Yang, hendak menghiburnya.

Wen Yang mendesah panjang. "Di dunia yang ini, kesempatan kedua itu jarang sekali terjadi..." keluhnya.

"Ya ampun, Ciqian," Sima Zhao geleng-geleng. "Kau ini _negative thinking_ banget, sih," Sima Zhao mengarahkan kepal tangan kanan kepadanya. "Nih. Biar ku-_list_ kesempatan-kesempatan itu," Sima Zhao mengangkat satu jari. "Salah satu hari atau hari-hari dalam tiga bulan ini," ia mengangkat jari ke-2, "Grand Music Festival," lalu jari ke-3, "dan hari-hari setelah festival itu."

"Lagipula, Grand Music Festival itu kan tidak hanya sehari. Tetapi berhari-hari karena kita semua tur ke lima tempat. Artinya lima kali kesempatan bertemu. Bahkan bisa lebih!" lanjutnya.

"Sima _shaoye_–"

"Eits!" potong Sima Zhao.

"...Zhao–"

"Itu lebih baik!" Sima Zhao kembali memotong. Wen Yang mengurut dahinya.

"…Kau tahu jadwal kita semua. Padat. Sepadat jalan raya Beijing yang meskipun lebar, tetapi karena terlalu banyak kendaraan, jalan itu tetap tidak sanggup menampung arus mobil. Kau bisa menyamakan itu dengan hal ini; jalan raya Beijing sebagai 'kesempatan' dan mobil-mobil sebagai 'jadwal yang bertumpuk-tumpuk'.

"Tapi hari minggu kita bebas dari latihan! Seperti–"

"Kau lupa Ketua menyuruh kita untuk latihan bahkan di hari minggu sekalipun?"

Sima Zhao langsung drop mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali bersemangat. "_Be Y.O.L.O_!"

"_YOLO_ endasmu–"

"AAAHHH!" Sima Zhao langsung bangun dari kursinya, menunjuk-nunjuk keluar dengan lagak norak; seperti anak kecil yang melihat penjual mainan keliling melintas bersama gerobak yang penuh mainan. Wen Yang malu melihat tingkah adik ketua-nya itu.

"Ciqian! Lihat itu! Jalanan Beijing lagi longgar!"

Wen Yang hanya mengangkat alis sebagai balasan, heran dan semakin malu terhadap Sima Zhao yang barbarik seperti ini. Sima Zhao kesal melihat Wen Yang yang sungguh lamban proses menangkapnya. Ia berlari ke belakang Wen Yang, lalu memutar bangkunya ke arah yang ia tunjuk barusan. Wen Yang yang hendak protes segera diam. Matanya membelak.

'Luo Yinyue'-nya berada di seberang sana, sedang berjalan bersama seorang perempuan yang lebih muda. Wen Yang terbengong-bengong menyaksikan pujaan hatinya yang berjalan di trotoar seberang sana; dengan seulas senyum mengembang di sepasang bibirnya yang kemerah-mudaan, sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita teman jalannya.

"Luo Yinyue-mu berada di sana, Ciqian!" Sima Zhao menepuk punggung Wen Yang, menyadarkannya dari bengong. "Ayo! Mumpung dia ada di sana!"

"Tapi–"

"Aku yang bayar! Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku!" Sima Zhao kembali menepuk bahunya. "Sudah jalan sana! Ayo kejar dia!"

Wen Yang berdiri tegak. "Aku berterima kasih padamu, Zhao!" kemudian ia langsung lari keluar mengejar Cao Yin.

Bertepatan dengan perginya Wen Yang, pelayan itu datang membawa waffle pesanan Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao menyuruhnya untuk meletakkannya di atas meja lalu ia meminta bon. Tak lama kemudian, bon dibawa ke hadapannya. 50 Yuan totalnya. Sima Zhao merongoh kantung celana, kosong.

"ASTAGA! DOMPETKU ADA DI DALAM TAS SELEMPANG CIQIAN!"

_Smartphone_ pun ia titipkan pada lelaki itu.

Sima Zishang, putra ke-2 pemimpin JET yang termansyur, terjebak di dalam kafe Chocolatier karena tidak bisa membayar pesanannya yang hanya seharga 50 _Yuan_...

...

"Woah... baju ini bagus ya, Yin!" tunjuk Liu Xingyun, perempuan yang menemani Cao Yin jalan-jalan untuk membeli kostum panggung konser selanjutnya.

Cao Yin memerhatikan baju yang terpajang di balik kaca toko, manggut-manggut setuju. "Tetapi rendanya mengurangi nilai baju ini... sayang sekali."

"Kau 'kan bisa suruh kekasihnya si Guo Jia untuk melepas rendanya."

Wen Yang sibuk mengamati Cao Yin dari kejauhan. Matanya beralih ke baju gaun yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua perempuan itu. Gaun oranye kemerahan itu panjangnya hanya selutut, di belakangnya ada sebuah pita besar. Bagian rok-nya ditembak oleh berlian-berlian kecil, renda putih menggantung pada bagian bawah rok gaun. Wen Yang mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Cao Yin, berpendapat bahwa ia menyukai gaun tersebut. Ia membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Cao Yin dalam gaun itu.

"Ia pastinya cantik sekali dengan gaun itu..." gumam Wen Yang.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah dompet lipat dari dalam tas, tentunya itu milik Sima Zhao.

Begitu mereka meninggalkan toko, Wen Yang masuk ke dalam toko dan langsung membeli baju yang berharga sepuluh ribu _Yuan_ tersebut, dan... ditembus dengan kartu sakti Sima Zhao! Wen Yang memintanya dibungkus dalam sebuah kotak yang dilapisi dengan kertas kado. Setelahnya, ia segera mencari Cao Yin. Beruntung, perempuan yang tengah dibuntutinya masih belum jauh.

Kedua perempuan masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris. Wen Yang kembali mengamatinya dari balik pilar yang hanya sepuluh meter dari toko tersebut. Ia melihat Cao Yin mencoba topi hitam kecil yang dijepit ke rambut, kemudian berkaca untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Kau cocok dengan aksesoris itu, Yinyue..." bisik Wen Yang.

Meskipun Cao Yin menunjukkan ketertarikan, topi itu diletakkannya kembali ke rak. Sekali lagi, Cao Yin meninggalkan toko tanpa membeli satu barangpun. Malah, Wen Yang yang membeli topi itu, lagi-lagi dengan kartu kredit Sima Zhao.

...

Sima Zhao akhirnya bebas setelah Wang Yuanji datang ke kafe Chocolatier. Wang Yuanji memarahinya, mengatakan kekasihnya ini hanya bisa membuatnya malu. Sima Zhao meminta maaf sampai _kowtow_ berkali-kali, memohon ampun. Wang Yuanji memaafkannya, tetapi dengan sebuah syarat yang hanya dua sejoli dan Langit yang tahu.

"Zishang," pianis bertubuh mungil itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tadi aku memeriksa rekeningmu dan melihat saldomu berkurang 10046 Yuan. Kau belanja apa?"

Sima Zhao kebingungan, sedetik kemudian mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. "CIQIAN PASTI MENGGUNAKAN KARTU KREDITKU! AKAN KUTAGIH BALIK DIA!"

Tubuh Wen Yang mendadak merinding pelan, bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi nanti tetapi, tidak sedikitpun dipedulikannya. Ia fokus memata-matai Cao Yin yang kini sedang minum _blended chocolate chip_ ditemani dengan sepotong kue Black Frontier, kue yang warnanya hitam karena coklat yang digunakannya adalah _dark chocolate_.

Wen Yang mengeluarkan sebuah nota kecil, mencatat makanan yang diduga adalah kesukaan Cao Yin itu.

"Xingyun," si pemilik nama menoleh kepadanya. "Aku merasa kita sedang dimata-matai oleh seseorang sekarang..."

Liu Xingyun tertawa pelan. "Perasaanmu saja, Yin... kau terlalu parno identitas 'Luo Yinyue'-mu terbongkar sih..."

"Tidak, bukan itu," Cao Yin menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang sedang dimata-matai..." ia lalu menoleh keluar, mendapati Wen Yang yang bersandar pada tembok di seberang tengah melihat ke arahnya. Karena Wen Yang menggunakan masker untuk menutupi separuh bawah wajahnya dan topi wol yang biasa orang-orang kenakan saat musim dingin, Cao Yin tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Wen Yang.

"Sepertinya orang itu yang terus mengikuti kita dari tadi..." Cao Yin menunjuk ke arah Wen Yang.

Wen Yang sadar dirinya ketahuan, langsung berjalan menjauh dari kafe untuk menghindari Cao Yin.

"Mana?" Liu Xingyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Cao Yin, hanya untuk mendapati tembok kerem yang kosong.

"Orang itu sudah pergi..."

"Sudah, sudah tidak usah dipedulikan," Liu Xingyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Habiskan minumanmu jika kau tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di sini. Sayang, tahu."

Wen Yang _sport_ jantung, panik. Ia sudah sudah ketahuan dan sekarang, Cao Yin pasti menjadi lebih hati-hati. Tak ia sangka perempuan itu memiliki insting yang tajam, sepertinya karena keparnoannya itu, mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Liu Xingyun.

"Gila! Perempuan itu instingnya hebat sekali!" Wen Yang menoleh ke arah kafe. "Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah seorang Jendral jadi terbiasa untuk berhati-hati terhadap sekitarnya?"

"Pada acara jam sepuluh malam ini, Phoenix Jade akan hadir sebagai tamu spesial kita!"

Wen Yang menoleh ke televisi, melihat iklan program stasiun televisi CNN mengenai Phoenix Jade yang akan tampil dalam acara mereka malam ini sebagai tamu spesial. Iklan itu juga menyelipkan performa Phoenix Jade pada Music Jade Festival lalu, kamera difokuskan pada vokalis Phoenix Jade, Cao Yin alias Luo Yinyue. Wen Yang terpana melihat pesona Cao Yin sewaktu menyanyi, ia tidak sadar bahwa Cao Yin dan Liu Xingyun sudah keluar dari kafe, meninggalkannya. Ketika ia sadar Cao Yin sudah tidak ada di kafe itu, ia hanya bisa miris.

Betapa Wen Yang ingin hadir dalam acara CNN itu. Ia meminta izin pada Sima Shi selaku Ketua. Sayangnya, Sima Shi yang mengetahui bahwa uang Sima Zhao dipakai tanpa seizin pemiliknya menghukum Wen Yang dengan latihan yang jauh lebih berat.

...

Ia baru diizinkan untuk pulang dua puluh menit sebelum acara CNN dimulai, dan ketika Wen Yang pulang, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk pergi kemanapun. Ditambah lagi dengan jalan menuju gedung CNN macet total karena antrian kendaraan para penggemar Phoenix Jade.

Wen Yang memutuskan untuk menyaksikannya dari layar kaca saja. Toh, jarak dari gedung JET menuju layar kaca dalam kamar apartemennya hanya butuh sepuluh menit perjalanan. Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf pada Cao Yin karena tidak bisa hadir dalam debut spesialnya malam ini.

Begitu ia sampai di apartemennya, ia langsung menyalakan televisi, tidak mandi, tidak sikat gigi, bahkan belum makan malam. Biasanya ia membuat kopi untuk menemaninya menonton televisi, tetapi kali ini tidak.

"Ya! Selamat malam, para penonton sekalian!" pembawa acara CNN yang paling terkenal oleh kecantikannya, Diao Chan, berseru pada semua penonton acara; yang di dalam ruangan siaran acara dan yang menonton dari layar kaca. "Malam ini, dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun CNN yang ke-16, kami mengundang banyak penyanyi-penyanyi serta idol group top untuk turut memeriahkan acara ini!"

Wen Yang berjalan menuju mini bar pribadi-nya yang berada di ujung ruangan utama tempat televisi itu berada. Tangannya yang sudah terbiasa meramu kopi tetap bergerak mengambil gelas dan bubuk kopi lalu menyeduhnya sementara mata fokus melihat layar kaca.

"Pertama, mari kita panggil ke atas panggung… Phoenix Jade!"

Guo Jia beserta anggota band berjalan keluar dari backstage, berdiri di samping Diao Chan. Mata Wen Yang hanya fokus pada Cao Yin yang sedari awal tersenyum ramah. Dan Wen Yang bangga pada dirinya sendiri; Cao Yin tetap memakai topeng pada acara ini dan selain orang-orang W2E, hanya dirinya lah yang seperti apa wajah 'Luo Yinyue' sebenarnya. Diao Chan mengadakan sedikit basa-basi berupa wawancara mengenai Phoenix Jade yang baru seumur jagung tetapi sudah berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam polling terbaru.

Profesi kedua Diao Chan adalah seorang pemburu informasi, dan ada sesuatu dari Phoenix Jade yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk mencari tahu akan kebenaran informasi tersebut. Mengenai kejutan yang ditampilkan pada saat Music Jade Concert lalu.

Guo Jia mengakui bahwa memang, W2E yang mempersiapkan kejutan itu, bukan dari pihak penyelenggara. Itu membuat hampir seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan acara ini terkejut, tidak terkecuali Wen Yang.

Setelah mengupas sedikit tentang latar belakang setiap anggota band Phoenix Jade, Diao Chan mempersilahkan mereka tampil. Wen Yang segera duduk kembali di hadapan televisi ketika layar kaca hanya menampilkan wajah Cao Yin seorang.

Wen Yang terlalu fokus menontoni pertunjukan Cao Yin yang baginya, tetap mempesonakan. Telinganya menangkap setiap nyanyian merdu vokalis itu.

Phoenix Jade telah selesai tampil, namun kopi dalam cangkir putih itu masih penuh, dan sudah dingin.

**TBC...**

* * *

**WWWW saya sungguh senang mendapatkan review untuk fanfict ini X"3 Sankyu paling besar untuk Mocca-senpai yang sudah meninggalkan 3 review sepanjang cerita ini berlangsung! Baiklah... time to reply!**

**1\. Mocca-marocchi: *Phoenix Jade membungkuk terima kasih untuk Mocca-senpai***

**Yep! Asisten plus... kapal canon KOEI #plak. Hmm... mungkin juga karena Cao Pi dikarakterkan sebagai pribadi yang jarang bisa bersimpati aka tersentuh. Ga banyak fict yang menggambarkan dia sebagai pribadi yang kayak gitu. DENGERIN DONG! LAGUNYA CAKEP SERIUS! Nanti, perang season dua... GRAND MUSIC FESTIVAL (5 TOUR) #SIAPSIAPFANGIRLING. **

**KokcumaGJyangdipuji... aa Pi, Li Dian, Yue Jin sama Cy kgk tuh... *lirik senpai* kamu... pilih kasih! #alasinetron. Sebenernya bukan 3 jenis bahasa China, cuma 2 doang (Kanton itu aslinya mothertongue di Hongkong) sama bahasa mandarin (bahasa persatuan). Lagu "Mine Mine" itu saya kira lagunya unyu-unyu... ternyata... *lempar hp, sudah terbiasa sama php Jay Chou*. HAHAHAHAHA YES SHIP ITU SELALU TERIKAT TAKDIR HAHAHAHA! begitujugadenganguiltyship *PLAK***

**Sankyu for the review!**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. Couplet 7

**Couplet 7– It Rains all Night**

**(Yu Xia Yi Zheng Wan / It Rains all Night © Jay Chou)**

Guo Jia duduk di bangku teras depan, kepalanya menengadah ke langit sore yang gelap mendung oleh awan-awan hujan. Angin berhembus kencang, pepohonan bergoyang, akarnya yang mengcengkram tanah dengan sangat erat berusaha melawan kekuatan angin.

"Sebentar lagi topan datang…" pikir si ketua Phoenix Jade itu. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, berlindung dari topan yang akan mengamuk dalam waktu dekat.

Ramalan cuaca tiga hari yang lalu telah mengatakan bahwa sebuah topan besar akan menerpa provinsi-provinsi di bagian utara China. Xuchang termasuk dalam jalur amuknya sehingga Guo Jia memutuskan bahwa selama topan terjadi, latihan ditiadakan. Padahal, sehari saja sudah terhitung sangat berarti bagi perkembangan Phoenix Jade-nya.

Hujan badai mulai menghantam Xuchang beberapa jam kemudian, tidak ada satu mahluk hidup pun yang berani keluar dari rumahnya. Hewan liar seperti kucing dan anjing berlindung di kolong jembatan atau dalam pipa paralon raksasa yang ditelantarkan dalam area konstruksi bangunan, induk burung melindungi tubuh-tubuh mungil anak-anaknya dari terpaan hujan dan angin yang menyayat.

Zhong Yingfang keluar dari dapur membawa satu set teko teh. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja kopi di depan sofa, kemudian menuangkan sedikit teh hijau ke dalam cangkir keramik. Wangi teh hijau yang menyegarkan menyebar, penciuman Guo Jia yang tajam menangkapnya dari ruang sebelah.

Guo Jia menghampiri ruang tamu, melihat Zhong Yingfang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir satunya lagi.

"Ah, Fengxiao," Yingfang meletakkan teko di atas nampan, menghindari kontak langsung bagian bawah teko yang panas dengan lapisan kaca meja. "Aku telah menyeduh teh Longjing –Sumur Naga yang dikirimkan oleh Guo _xiansheng_ beberapa hari yang lalu."

Guo Jia duduk di sofa, mengambil cangkir, menegak satu teguk, menikmati cita rasa khas teh Longjing terbaik seantaro Negeri Tirai Bambu. Teh memanglah minuman terbaik untuk merilekskan jiwa dan raga, apalagi dalam hari seburuk ini.

Ia menoleh ke jendela, melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang mengalir deras pada permukaan kaca bak air terjun. Pemandangan badai di luar buram terhalang air hujan dan embun dingin.

Tidak banyak kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan olehnya dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini. Menyalakan televisi, khawatir akan bahaya korsleting. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bermain alat musik atau menyusun satu atau dua lagu.

Guo Jia pergi ke ruang musik pribadinya. Dalam ruangan yang berukuran sepuluh kali delapan ini, ada sebuah Grand Piano, Celo, Qin dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Qin, menyeka salah satu bagian kayu dengan jari, ada sedikit debu ternyata. Lap halus yang ia letakkan di sebelah Qin digunakannya untuk membersihkan alat musik kesayangannya dari kotoran.

Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju piano, membuka penutupnya dan memainkan tuts sembarang. Suara deru hujan tidak bisa mengalahkan gema piano-nya.

"Hmm…?" Guo Jia menatapi jemari tangan kanan yang berhenti menekan tuts. Ia kembali menekan, sebuah ide mendadak menyambarnya. Guo Jia menarik keluar kursi piano, duduk dan kembali memainkan melodi tadi. Tangannya terus bergerak hingga akhirnya, ia menemui ide buntu.

Zhong Yingfang yang mendengar permainannya masuk ke dalam ruangan, melihat wajah Guo Jia yang meski tetap menampilkan senyum kecil seperti biasa, tetapi ia nampaknya sedang kebingungan.

"Musik yang indah," suara Yingfang membuat Guo Jia mengalihkan atensi pada kekasihnya itu.

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Akan semakin indah jika aku bisa mendapatkan ide untuk lirik lagunya," balasnya, lalu menoleh ke jendela.

Bahkan sampai malam tiba pun, hujan masih terus turun. Ia menengok ke Yingfang yang berdiri di belakangnya, menatap lekat penjahit ulung itu. Yingfang tidak mengerti mengapa Guo Jia memerhatikannya seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak merasa terganggu olehnya. Seulas senyum hangat muncul di wajah Yingfang sebelum perempuan itu berbalik dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Ah!" seru Guo Jia, berhasil menemui jalan keluar yang ia cari semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Untung saja kau ada di sisiku, Yingfang! Aku sudah menemui jalan keluarnya!"

Tentu Yingfang senang mendengarnya, terlebih lagi karena bagi Guo Jia, ini berkat kehadirannya di sisi si ketua band. Guo Jia kembali memainkan piano sembari membayangkan lirik lagu yang akan disusunnya sebentar lagi.

"_Jie deng xia de chu chang…_

_You yi zhong luo mo de wen nuan~_

_Tu qi zai bo li shang…_

_Hua zhe ni de mo~ yang…_"

Ia menoleh pada sang kekasih sejenak, kemudian kembali memberi perhatian pada musik.

"_Kai zhe che man wu mu de de zhuan wan…_

_Bu zhi yao qu na ge di fang~_

_Nao qu de dian shi qiang…_

_Dao di you shui zai kan~…_"

Lagu yang disusun oleh Ketua Phoenix Jade sebagian besarnya adalah lagu sedih, temanya pun patah hati. Zhong Yingfang tidak pernah protes karena lagu yang dibawa oleh Guo Jia selalu enak didengar, selain itu pula, membawa hanyut perasaan siapapun yang mendengar bersama setiap liriknya.

"_Bai yang mu ying zi bei la chang…_

_Xiang wo dui ni de si nian zou bu wan_

_Yuan lai wo cong wei… xi guan…_

_Ni yi bu zai wo… shen pang_"

Wajah Guo Jia berubah sendu mengikuti alunan musik yang kian melankolis. Suara grand piano mengalahkan galaknya deru hujan yang terus mengguyur Xuchang tanpa ampun.

"_Jie dao de, tie men bei la shang…_

_Zhi sheng zhuan jiao ni hong den hai zai shan_

_Zhe cheng shi, de xiao xiang…_"

Guo Jia menoleh pada Yingfang, dan perempuan itu mengerti maksudnya.

"_Yu xia yi zheng wan_…" mereka menyanyikan lirik terakhir itu bersama-sama, kemudian saling bertukar senyuman.

"Kau tahu?" Guo Jia bangkit, duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. "Mungkin aku akan membawa lagu ini untuk Grand Music Festival."

Badai masih menghantam Kota Xuchang, gemuruh guntur terdengar menyelingi deru hujan. Seakan tidak mengefeknya, ruang musik itu dipenuhi tawa canda yang harmonis.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Another filler sebelum saya (mungkin) ga update selama satu-tiga bulan karena saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat demi latihan tata busana wwww. Karena chapter ini pendek, maka pada hari ini, saya update dua chapter www**

**1\. AyamKremes: Wwww IKR siapa ga senang saldo Zhao menipis? *gesek kartu kredit Zhao yang banyak*. whaaatttt**

**2\. Suma: SIAPA YANG GA SENENG NGATA"IN ORANG MACEM AA LOE ITU?! Ya elah kalau ga berbelit" bukan Wen (jones) Yang namanya... Belajar dari Zhao lah! Kan tiap hari diasupi drama-drama romens geblek sama si dodol! Serius. Gue ga kepikiran spongebob untuk adegan itu ya udahlah www. JET tambah eksis ato AA LOE TAMBAH EKSIS?! YESSSS Yang itu ga usah dipertanyakan pasti WY makin sengsara dah di tangan gue. Tenang WY, makan obat dulu baru bisa makan nasi tumpeng.**

Sankyu for the reviews and stay tuned!


	10. Couplet 8

**Couplet 8– So Close, yet Why are We Thousand Miles Away?**

**(Qian Li Zhi Wai / Faraway © Jay Chou)**

Popularitas Phoenix Jade serta W2E semakin meningkat, mulai menyaingi kembali saingan bebuyutnya; SEC, WTC dan juga JET. Seluruh orang yang bekerja pada W2E bersuka cita atas kesuksesan usaha restorasi yang dilakukan oleh Phoenix Jade. Untuk merayakan kesuksesan ini, maka, Cao Cao mengadakan sebuah pesta besar di sebuah restoran bintang lima tak jauh dari gedung W2E.

Kabar ini sampai dengan cepat ke telinga Wen Yang. Tentu, 'Luo Yinyue' pasti juga hadir di sana. Sayangnya, pesta ini tertutup untuk orang luar; terkecuali mereka yang ada hubungan baik dengan W2E seperti Jia Xu yang telah membantu menyiapkan kejutan Music Jade Festival serta Zhong Yingfang yang telah bersusah payah menjahit kostum untuk Phoenix Jade.

Tetapi, 'Luo Yinyue' berada di sana – satu motivasi itu cukup untuk mendorong Wen Yang terjun ke dalam jurang nekat. Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, rekan seperjuangan... lebih tepatnya, kriminalnya, juga berhasil dibujuknya untuk kabur dari latihan. Usaha seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Wen Yang untuk membujuk kedua orang itu? Untuk Xiahou Ba, ia tidak perlu menjelaskannya dengan detil karena Xiahou Ba langsung setuju untuk menolongnya. Xiahou Ba ini memang tipe yang 'setia membantu kawan dalam susah'. Tetapi, terhadap Sima Zhao yang sedang mengamuk karena kartu kredit miliknya dipakai tanpa seizin si pemilik…

_"Zhao! Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan karena sudah langsung memakai kartu kreditmu untuk membayar barang-barang itu!"_

_"Ciqian, kau tahu bahwa minta maaf saja tidak cukup–"_

_Ucapan Sima Zhao berhenti seketika Wen Yang ber-kowtow padanya. "Aku akan menggantinya! Tetapi kumohon, bantu aku malam ini!"_

_Sima Zhao adalah seorang yang baik hati. Terlalu baik sampai melihat Wen Yang yang seperti ini membuat hatinya melunak… meski sedikit. "Mengenai Luo Yinyue?" Sima Zhao menghela napas. "Kau tahu bahwa dage sudah hampir membunuh kita berdua dengan latihan intens karena sudah ketahuan bolos dua kali."_

_Jika ini terus berlanjut, Sima Zhao akan menemukan lebih banyak alasan lagi untuk tidak ikut…_

_"Tetapi, Zhao," Wen Yang berdiri, mendekati temannya ini. "Pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh W2E itu sangat besar… dan tempat berlangsungnya di restoran terbaik Xuchang… kau yakin tidak mau?"_

_Ikan itu memakan kail pancing Wen Yang. Sima Zhao langsung setuju untuk ikut bergabung dalam aksi memata-matai Luo Yinyue malam ini._

Karena itulah, pada malam yang cerah ini, ketiga anak-anak JET itu berada di depan gerbang restoran yang besarnya lima kali lipat dari yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, Wen Yang. Kepo dengan isi dari restoran, mereka mengintip dari jendela di sisi kiri tangga, melongo melihat interior restoran yang super mewah ini. Sungguh berkelas!

"Gila! Cao _laotou_ sangat berduit! Lihat saja restoran yang disewanya! Selama 22 tahun aku hidup, belum pernah Ayah mengajakku ke restoran ini!" Sima Zhao berseruh heboh.

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu se-norak itu, Zhao…" batin Wen Yang.

Suara gerombolan mobil terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka. Mengetahui bahwa yang akan berpesta sudah hampir sampai, mereka segera bersembunyi di balik pilar, kepala keluar sedikit untuk memeriksa situasi. Satu per satu para hadirin turun dari mobil mewah masing-masing, Wen Yang dengan sangat sabar menunggu turunnya sang Dewi dari 'kereta'-nya.

Itu dia! Wen Yang kembali berbunga-bunga ketika melihat Cao Yin turun dari mobil. Ia mengenakan gaun mermaid biru tua, sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Malam yang dingin mendadak menghangat; setidaknya bagi Wen Yang. Kedua rekannya bisa merasakan luapan kegembiraan lelaki yang tengah jatuh cinta tersebut.

Setelah orang-orang terpenting W2E berjalan masuk, ketiga 'kriminal' itu berbaur dengan orang-orang berstatus tidak terlalu tinggi. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada paling ujung, kebetulan pas hanya untuk tiga orang saja. Pergulatan niat untuk paling depan atau identitasnya tetap tersembunyi membuat hati Wen Yang gundah. Sima Zhao menepuk bahunya sebagai bentuk simpati, tetapi Wen Yang tahu bahwa sang sahabat tengah menahan tawa.

Pemimpin perusahaan W2E berjalan ke atas panggung, memberikan sambutan singkat sebelum pesta dimulai. Kemudian, hidangan dibawa keluar, dihidangkan di atas masing-masing meja.

Harumnya bumbu masakan menggoda indera penciuman Wen Yang, tetapi seakan tidak memberi efek, Wen Yang tetap menatap Cao Yin yang duduk di meja paling depan. Berlainan dengan Sima Zhao yang menyantap hidangan-hidanganan itu tanpa rasa khawatir akan konsekuensi kabur dari latihan untu ke-3 kalinya.

"Mengapa jarak kami begitu jauh…" batin Wen Yang. Matanya sayu bukan menatap Cao Yin, tetapi menyadari bahwa jarak di antara mereka, dalam hampir semua aspek, terlalu jauh. Wen Yang tidaklah sekaya Cao Yin, namanya tidak setenar perempuan pujaan hatinya itu, statusnya saja sudah berbeda jauh meski mereka berada di dalam dunia yang sama; dunia entertaiment. Pedih rasanya menyadari realita ini.

Bola mata hitam merefleksikan bayangan Cao Yin yang berjalan naik ke atas panggung bersama para anggota Phoenix Jade. Pedih semakin menancap hatinya ketika melihat betapa dekatnya perempuan itu dengan para rekannya.

_Mengapa bukan aku yang berada di atas panggung itu bersamanya?_

Jika ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, tentu, Wen Yang sudah menangis dan meninggalkan pesta ini.

Suara gitar akustik tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, namun Wen Yang sama sekali tidak terusik dari pikiran galaunya.

"Woah!" Xiahou Ba menyikut Wen Yang. "Dia cantik sekali! Apakah perempuan itu yang kau incar, Yang _gege_?"

Wen Yang membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Wu yan ru xuan ya_

_Feng ling ru cang hai_

_Wo deng yan gui lai…_"

Seharusnya hati ini bisa sejuk kembali ketika sepasang kuping dimanjakan oleh nyanyian merdu dari 'Luo Yinyue'.

"_Shi jian bei an pai_

_Yan yi chang yi wai_

_Ni qiao ran zou kai…_"

"_Gu shi zai cheng wai_

_Nong wu san bu kai_

_Kan bu qing dui bai…_"

"_Ni ting bu chu lai_

_Feng shen bu cun zai_

_Shi wo zai, gan kai~…_"

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Cao Yin semakin mengasah jelas realita pahit seperti berlian yang diasah dari batunya.

"_Meng xing lai, shi shei zai chuang tai_

_Ba jie ju da kai~_"

Cao Yin maju, meninggikan suara seraya ekspresi sendu yang ditanyakan seolah sedang bertanya pada seseorang.

"_Na bo ru chan yi de wei lai, jing bu qi shui lai cai~?_"

Guo Jia mengambil mic, menggantikan posisi Cao Yin sebagai penyanyi di atas panggung mewah.

_"Wo song ni li kai, qian li zhi wai_

_Ni wu sheng hei bai~…_

_Chen mo nian dai, huo xu bu gai_

_Tai yao yuan de xiang ai~_"

Guo Jia menoleh pada Cao Yin, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus mengambil alih panggung.

"_Wo song ni li kai, tian ya zhi wai_

_Ni shi fou hai zai…_?"

Guo Jia mengangkat suaranya. "_Qin shi he lai_, _sheng si nan cai_"

"_Yong yi sheng... qu deng da~i..._" Cao Yin menutup lagu dengan ekspresi wajah sendu yang berubah menjadi seulas senyum kecil dikemudian.

Hati Wen Yang yang kuat menahannya untuk tidak menangis; setidaknya tidak di hadapan publik seperti ini.

Sepanjang pesta berlangsung, ia hanya bisa diam; menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak menikmati pesta meriah ini. Ia memerhatikan Cao Yin yang duduk di sebelah rekan-rekannya, bercanda ria bersama mereka.

_Aku ingin dia tersenyum karenaku._

_Aku ingin dia berada di dalam rangkulanku._

_Menjadi milikku seorang._

Seorang pelayan menghidangkan tiga gelas arak ke meja yang diduduki oleh tiga tamu tak diundang itu, Wen Yang tidak memedulikan kehadiran pelayan itu. Terlalu tenggelam dalam renungannya.

_Tetapi…_

Wen Yang menatap sayu sosok seorang Cao Yin yang bersulang bersama rekan-rekannya.

_Apakah dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini… jarak itu bisa semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu?_

_Luo Yinyue…_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Update terakhir sebelum saya pergi ke luar kota ahahahaha! Kecuali kalau bisa bawa laptop bersama juga...**

**Sankyu for the reviews and stay tuned!**


	11. Couplet 9

**Ayyyy! Akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih hiatus, fict ini kembali update! Hahaha! Sankyu for the reviews btw!**

**1\. AyamKremes: Iya www kasihan Zhao yang udah bokek harus memenuhi kebutuhan Yuanji semakin berat karena Wen Yang...**

**2\. SumaSaga: Karena pria tampan itu memang enak dikata-katai! Alah lu! Temen kriminal juga elu! Juga ikut jahili WY dengan Headcanon-headcanon nista kita (baca: lu) itu! Dedek kebanyaka gaul sama si dodol... Iya gila semua jadi humor kalau ada si dodol. Ga ada badut, ga lucu! *tabok Zhao* Jet tambah eksis ato AA tambah eksis...? *woi***

* * *

**Couplet 9**

"Selamat, Cao _daren_!" Xun Yu berjabat tangan dengan Kepala W2E tersebut. "Penjualan album _Nouveau_ 9 milik Phoenix Jade berhasil terjual sebanyak dua kali lipat dari target yang telah ditentukan!"

Bukan main senangnya pria kepala empat itu. Laporan ini memberikan sinyal hijau pada perusahaannya, dan juga Phoenix Jade harus semakin dimajukan. Ia langsung menyuruh Xun Yu untuk menyetor 40 persen dari profit yang diperoleh ke anggaran belanja Phoenix Jade. Mana tahu Guo Fengxiao akan kembali menyiapkan kejutan di Grand Music Festival nanti? Atau, anggaran itu bisa digunakan untuk keperluan band.

...

Wen Ciqian sepertinya akan berubah profesi dari seorang gitaris menjadi seorang detektif. Seakan Cao Yin adalah orang yang dicurigai dalam sebuah kasus kriminal, ia mengorek habis informasi tentang Cao Yin yang bisa didapatkannya sumber apapun; bahkan ia yang tidak suka bergosip sekarang ikut grup Zhong Hui yang ternyata adalah penggosip berat. Dan, segala 'pengorbanan' ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia.

Ia menulis informasi yang didapatkannya di dalam sebuah nota kecil.

_Umur: 19 tahun_

_Tanggal lahir: 26 Agustus_

_Zodiak: Virgo_

_Golongan darah: O_

_Makanan kesukaan: Sachima_

Orang timur lebih mempercayai sifat seseorang ditentukan dari golongan darahnya, salah satunya Jepang yang menggunakan golongan darah sebagai dasar penerimaan pegawai. Wen Yang meletakkan penanya, beralih mengambil _smartphone_ dan mulai mencari tahu tentang wanita bergolongan darah O.

Wen Yang menarik laman _web_ ke bawah. Informasi yang satu ini sangat membuatnya tertarik.

_[Wanita golongan darah O bukanlah tipe yang terburu-buru dalam hal percintaan, jadi jika seseorang hendak memenangkan hatinya, orang tersebut harus bersabar._

_Langkah-langkah yang harus diambil adalah terus berada di sisinya, maka lama-lama ia akan jatuh kepadamu. Yang kedua, golongan darah O sangat menyukai kejutan. Jika kau hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, pastikan kau menyiapkan kejutan berupa kunjungan bersamanya ke tempat lain yang semula tak ada dalam rencana. Ia akan mengingatmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, karena O memiliki ingatan yang kuat.]_

_Bagian yang ini benar-benar berguna…_

Wen Yang menyalin semua, mencetaknya dalam bentuk buku kecil seperti kamus. Tapi memang, buku ini adalah kamus golongan darah O.

"Menurut situs itu, aku harus tetap berada di sisinya jika ingin mendapatkannya… Menunggu kesempatan itu datang dengan sendirinya..."

_"Yong yi sheng... qu deng dai..."_

Lagu malam pesta W2E itu langsung terbesit dalam benaknya.

_...Menunggu dengan seluruh hidup... Apakah aku bisa bersabar untuk hari itu datang?_

Wen Yang membuka kalender smartphone-nya. Sialnya, seluruh jadwalnya untuk satu minggu ini penuh total! Wen Yang melempar smartphone tak berdosa tersebut ke kasurnya, mengerang kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon yang dilempar itu berbunyi. Wen Yang mengambilnya, melihat siapa yang menelpon, spontan sangat berharap pada Langit bahwa penelpon adalah perempuan itu._ Oh, Ketua rupanya…_ Dengan malas, ia mengangkatnya.

"Selamat pa–"

"Ciqian!" potong Sima Shi. "Minggu ini tidak ada latihan. _Fuqin_ akan pergi keluar untuk mengadakan pertemuan bisnis dan aku ikut dengannya. Jangan sampai kau lupa dan datang ke JET pada hari itu lalu menuduhku tidak memperingatimu!"

Mendengarnya, tentu Wen Yang sangat senang. Seandainya urat malunya putus seketika itu juga, ia pasti sudah melempar teleponnya dan melompat-lompat seperti orang gila.

"Baiklah, Ketua!"

"…Kau ceria sekali? Kenapa? Mau mengajak perempuan itu _date_ denganmu selagi tidak ada latihan?"

Wen Yang tertawa. "Ketua memang hebat. Bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Kau itu mudah ditebak. Adikku yang bodoh saja tahu apa isi kepalamu," Sima Shi menghela napas. "_Suit yourself_. Aku sibuk sekarang." Wen Yang hendak memutuskan kontak dengan Sima Shi tetapi membatalkan niatnya karena sang Ketua ternyata masih mau menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "..._Good luck_, Ciqian."

"Terima kasih!"

Telepon diputus oleh Sima Shi. Wen Yang melompat-lompat girang di hadapan komputernya yang masih menyala, komputer itu menjadi saksi bisu kegirangan (atau kegilaan?) tuannya.

Ia segera membuka aplikasi _e-mail_, melihat kapan terakhir kali ia mingirmkan_ e-mail_ pada perempuan itu. Satu minggu yang lalu. Ia mengirimkan sebuah_ e-mail_ kepada Cao Yin yang berisi 'Hei, minggu ini Qilin tidak ada latihan. Mau jalan bersamaku?'. Ia menekan tombol 'kirim', dalam kurang lebih belasan detik ia mendapat balasan dari Cao Yin yang berbunyi, 'Boleh! Kebetulan Mancheng dan Wenqian sedang ada urusan keluar kota jadi latihan ditiadakan selama tiga hari =)'.

_Tian, berkah menumpuk Engkau timpakan padaku sekaligus…_ Wen Yang mendarat indah di atas kasur, tersenyum lebar.

'Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bepergian ke Chengdu selama tiga hari itu? Aku bisa meminta izin pada Ketua.'

'Kau yakin?'

'Percayalah!'

'Baiklah, coba kutanya dulu.'

Wen Yang meletakkan _smartphone_ di sampingnya, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari layarnya yang masih menyala, menunggu dan menunggu. Sebuah balasan datang dan ia segera membaca isinya.

'Wen Yang! Aku diizinkan pergi oleh Fengxiao _dage_!'

"Bagus!"

Sabar, Wen Ciqian. Itu baru baris pertama.

'Tetapi, Zihuan ikut bersama kita. Kau tidak keberatan?'

Senyum Wen Yang langsung jatuh. Seharusnya ini menjadi kencan HANYA antara DIRINYA dengan perempuan pujaan hatinya itu saja – kenapa harus ada ORANG KE-3 yang menghalangi mereka! Terlebih lagi, orang ke-3 itu adalah orang yang paling membenci JET! Wen Yang berpikir keras. Jika iya, ia pergi bersama 'Luo Yinyue' meskipun harus diawasi oleh Cao Pi tiga kali 24 jam. Jika tidak, kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang?

_Sebentar. Kenapa Cao Pi ingin ikut? Apakah Cao Pi dan 'Luo Yinyue'-ku sudah…_

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Wen Yang berteriak sangat keras, mengagetkan beberapa tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya.

_Positif, Wen Yang. Positif…! Mereka tidak mungkin JADIAN!_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau si Pria Kejam itu mau merebut Luo Yinyue dariku?!"

Wen Yang harus cepat.

Mengingat kata-kata 'si pria kejam' kembali, imajinasi Wen Yang mulai meluber kemana-mana seperti susu tumpah. "Apakah jangan-jangan Yinyue adalah seorang…"

_DENGAN TAMPANG SEMANIS ITU, SEPOLOS ITU… BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA ADALAH SEORANG–?!_

Imajinasinya semakin parah membayangkan wajah masokis seorang Luo Yinyue aka Cao Yin. Wajahnya memerah, darah di seluruh tubuhnya mendidih seperti seorang yang sudah menegak arak sampai dalam keadaan _kaputt_. Wen Yang menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus seluruh pemikiran aneh-aneh tadi dari kepalanya. Oh, dia belum _kaputt_.

_Oke, Wen Ciqian, itu sangat tidak terhormat; memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu di siang bolong begini…_

Ia membalas Cao Yin 'Baiklah. Hari minggu kita bertemu di stasiun Xuchang jam sepuluh.', kemudian mulai memikirkan rencana bagaimana caranya agar Wen Yang bisa ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Cao Yin…

Oh, tentu, itu adalah sebuah misi yang sangat sulit. _Mission Impossible_.

...

"Mmm? Wen Yang dari Qilin mengajakmu pergi, Yinyue?" Cao Pi bertanya setelah Cao Yin memberitahu ajakan Wen Yang. Cao Yin mengangguk. Cao Pi bukanlah orang yang kepo sehingga ia tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. Mendengarkan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kelima anggota Phoenix Jade tengah duduk di kafetaria W2E setelah latihan intensif mereka. Cao Yin menunjukkan _e-mail_ kepada teman-temannya.

Bukan Li Mancheng namanya jika bukan seorang pelopor kehebohan. "Kau serius?! WOW! Yinyue! Biar kutebak… Ini adalah ken–"

Cao Pi yang duduk di antara Cao Yin dan Li Dian langsung menginjak kaki kanan Li Dian; sangat keras sampai Li Dian bisa merasakan tulang-tulang kakinya mulai retak. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan teriakannya yang hendak dilolongkan. Ah… liburan diperpanjang dengan tidak bisa hadirnya Li Dian akibat tulang kaki kanannya remuk…

Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, Cao Pi melemparkan tatapan setajam dan sedingin belati es kepada Li Dian. Li Dian menciut. Sungguh, tatapan seorang Cao Zihuan membuat orang-orang tunduk padanya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, Man–"

"Ah, tidak," malah Cao Pi yang menyahuti. "Ia ingin bertanya apakah ini kunjungan pertamamu ke Chengdu," Cao Pi menatap dengan tatapan menusuk kepada Li Dian dari sudut matanya yang runcing. Li Dian mengangguk, masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Ah, ya, ini yang pertama kalinya."

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah ke Chengdu? Astaga, Yinyue!" Yue Jin cukup terkejut mendengar ada orang yang belum pernah ke Chengdu. Itu tidak masalah jika perempuan ini berasal dari luar negeri tapi hei, perempuan ini tinggal di China sejak baru lahir, bahkan sebelum keluar dari rahim Ibu-nya! "Oi! Kau tidak boleh tidak menikmati Chengdu! Makanan mereka enak dan pemandangan mereka sangat indah! Pegunungan dan sungai yang mengalir… sungguh asri! Kau jarang menemukan pemandangan seperti yang dimiliki Chengdu!"

"Tetapi makanan Sichuan pedas semua," Guo Jia mengaduk gula dalam kopinya, mengingat kembali masa-masa indah ia pergi ke Chengdu bersama Zhong Yingfang.

"Aku bisa makan pedas."

"Tetapi mereka menaruh cabai-nya tidak manusiawi!" Yue Jin menggerakkan jarinya memutari sebagian kecil meja, menggambarkan sebuah piring. "Satu piring mapo doufu yang segini porsinya, pedasnya itu sudah seperti kau mencampurkan satu kilo cabai sekaligus! Pedas sekali!"

"Ah! Yinyue!" Li Dian menyelip. "Aku tantang kau! Mumpung Cao _xiong_ juga ikut! Kau makan tiga porsi mapo doufu Sichuan tanpa minum air dan menangis, aku traktir kau pergi ke Swiss! Aku yakin kau tidak bisa curang karena ada Cao _xiong_ yang ikut serta denganmu..."

"Kau yakin, Mancheng?" senyum seringai mengembang di wajah Cao Yin.

"Seorang pria sejatinya tidak akan pernah menarik kembali ucapannya!" Li Dian membusungkan dada.

"Baiklah! _Deal_!" dan kedua kontestan itu berjabat tangan.

Cao Pi mendesah. "Mancheng, kau sudah pasti kalah telak."

"Cao xiong, kita bahkan belum mu–"

"Kau menganggap bahwa perempuan yang kau tantang ini; yang terlihat polos dan tidak berdaya ini, lemah terhadap pedas? Kau salah besar," Cao Pi mendekatkan cangkir porcelinnya ke bibir, sementara Li Dian menatap bingung.

"...Dia pernah menang dalam kontes makan mapo doufu... _well_, meski akhirnya dia sakit perut selama seminggu," Cao Pi melanjutkan dengan tenang. Cao Yin hanya tertawa pelan mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya itu.

"...KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" Li Dian saking paniknya melewatkan keterangan mengenai 'bagaimana seorang Cao Zihuan yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Luo Yinyue sebelumnya bisa mengetahui salah satu bagian masa kanak-kanannya?'.

"Karena kau tidak bertanya," balasnya, singkat. "Lagipula, apa untungnya bagiku jika aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu?" ia melanjutkan, datar.

Li Dian menganga lebar, sementara Cao Yin hanya tersenyum tak berdosa seperti anak kecil yang memenangkan banyak permen dari pinata pesta ulang tahun. Yue Jin dan Guo Jia tertawa melihat nasib Li Dian yang sungguh malang. Bagaimana dengan Cao Pi? Dia hanya tetap fokus membaca novel, seakan tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya; hanya ada dirinya, buku novelnya, dan secangkir kopi di dunia saat ini.

Kalian mempertanyakan kabar Guo Jia yang terpaksa terseret ke dalam keributan? Ia sekarang berposisi sebagai seorang psikolog yang tengah mengamati tingkah-tingkah manusia.

"Hore! Liburan ke Swiss!"

Li Dian siap menangisi dompetnya.

...

Wen Yang mengendarai motor Honda CBR600RR miliknya menuju gedung JET. Ia berniat meminta izin langsung pada Sima Shi. Karena etika berbicara langsung pada seseorang ketika ingin mendapatkan izin masih dijunjung oleh tradisi timur, maka jika ia tidak katakan secara langsung pada ketua Qilin itu, ia dianggap tidak tahu sopan santun.

Jalanan yang macet dan cuaca yang buruk hari itu tidak menghalangi tekad Wen Yang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Cao Yin dan ia harus menepatinya. Janji seorang pria!

Sampailah ia di gedung JET setelah banyak perjuangan menerobos macet dan hujan, sampai harus masuk ke gang-gang sempit untuk jalan pintas. Sepeda motor mahalan yang kotor oleh lumpur tidak dipedulikannya, yang penting sampai di tempat tujuan dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang Ketua Qilin.

Wen Yang bergegas menemui Sima Shi di ruang band, namun, tidak mendapati sang Ketua ada di sana. Beruntung, ia bertemu dengan Guo Huai, seorang senior yang bekerja pada JET semenjak dibangunnya perusahaan ini. Dari pria tua yang sakit-sakitan itu, Wen Yang mengetahui bahwa Sima Shi sedang menemui si Pemimpin sekaligus pendiri JET, Sima Zhongda alias Sima Yi.

Terpaksa Wen Yang menunggu di luar ruang kantor Sima Yi. Terkadang ia melihat arlojinya, berharap Sima Shi cepat keluar sehingga persetujuan bisa datang lebih awal.

Setelah kurang lebih belasan menit menunggu, orang yang ingin ditemui akhirnya keluar juga. Wajah Sima Shi tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, Ketua," Sima Shi menoleh ke arah Wen Yang. Pintu kantor masih terbuka sedikit.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, Ciqian? Pastinya sangat penting karena kau sampai basah kuyup diguyur hujan seperti ini."

Wen Yang berdiri tegak. "Aku ingin meminta izin dari Anda selama tiga hari dihitung dari hari Minggu."

Sima Shi mengangkat alis kanan, mengerutkan dahi, mempertanyakan mengapa Wen Yang ingin izin selama tiga hari.

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku... aku mengajak Luo Yinyue pergi bersamaku ke Chengdu! Phoenix Jade libur selama tiga hari jadi–"

"Kau izin hanya untuk itu?" Sima Shi mempertajam sepasang matanya. Nada bicaranya berubah drastis menjadi dingin. "Wanita itu tidaklah penting, Ciqian!"

"Tetapi–"

"Ziyuan," panggil Sima Yi dari dalam ruangan, kesal mendengar perdebatan antar anggota band ternama JET di depan ruangannya. Setidaknya jika ingin berdebat, pastikan pintu itu sudah tertutup!"

Sima Shi berbalik, membungkuk dan minta maaf pada Ayahnya karena telah lupa bahwa tempat perdebatan adalah di depan kantor sang Ayah.

Sima Yi memanggil kedua orang itu masuk. Wen Yang berkeringat dingin, hatinya berkata bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya di JET. Tetapi, ia tetap melangkah masuk bersama Sima Shi, dengan lapang dada siap menghadapi seluruh konsekuensi perbuatannya yang sungguh tidak sopan barusan.

Kedua lelaki itu berdiri di hadapan Sima Yi, menatap lurus ke arah sang Pimpinan JET. Sima Yi bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Wen Yang.

"Wen Ciqian."

Wen Yang berdiri lebih tegak kala namanya dipanggil.

"Aku dengar kau ingin mengajak pergi Luo Yinyue dari Phoenix Jade pergi ke Chengdu, benar'kah itu?"

Wen Yang menelan ludah. "Y-ya... Sima _xiansheng_."

Sima Yi semakin dekat, Wen Yang semakin pucat. Ia menutup matanya sangat erat ketika pria itu hanya beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Satu kalimat itu membuat kedua orang yang mendengarnya kaget bukan main. Rasa gembira berbunga-bunga di hati Wen Yang. Sima Shi yang hendak protes segera dihentikan oleh Sima Yi melalui sinyal gelengan kepala. Sima Shi hanya bisa diam dan menerima keputusan Ayahnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sima _xiansheng_!" Wen Yang membungkuk dalam, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah Sima Yi memberi izin.

Dirasa Wen Yang sudah jauh, Sima Shi mempertanyakan keputusan Sima Yi yang menurutnya tidak tepat itu. Sima Yi tertawa keras, kembali duduk di kursi kayu jatinya.

"Ziyuan, coba kau olah otakmu itu," Sima Yi melipat tangannya, "mengapa _fuqin_ memberi izin Wen Yang untuk pergi bersama Luo Yinyue?"

Sima Shi tidak menjawab sehingga Sima Yi meneruskan alasannya. "Apakah kau tahu, siapa identitas Luo Yinyue sebenarnya?" tanya Sima Yi, matanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap.

"Perempuan itu bukanlah bocah tengil biasa, Ziyuan!" suaranya membahana di dalam ruangan. "Ia adalah anak angkat dari Pemimpin W2E -Cao Mengde alias Cao Cao!"

"A–"

"Nama asli Luo Yinyue adalah Cao Yin. Bocah itu dipungut oleh Cao Mengde saat umurnya masih lima tahun."

"Jadi alasan _fuqin_ mengizinkan Ciqian adalah..."

"Ya, tebakanmu benar," Sima Yi menyeringai licik.

"Wen Ciqian itu... kini adalah pion kita, pion JET," sambung Sima Yi. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke hadapan koleksi sertifikat-sertifikat JET.

"Ada dua _ending_ untuk cerita ini," lanjutnya.

"Wen Ciqian akan menghancurkan W2E. Atau..." ia berbalik, menatap Sima Shi yang wajahnya sudah serius.

"Bocah itu akan memakmurkan JET dan W2E sekaligus... Ziyuan."

Seringai itu semakin lebar, semakin licik seiring Sima Yi bisa mencium harumnya kesuksesan dalam rencananya ini...

_Wen Ciqian – pion hitamku… pilihan macam apa yang kau sediakan untuk si Ratu Putih itu? Aku penasaran… Aku sangat mengharapkan ending yang pertama... Jujur saja, aku mengharapkan yang pertama..._

Sejalan dengan kisah itu, di dalam ruang kantor utama W2E…

"Jadi, itukah yang membawamu kemari, Yin?" Cao Cao menatap anak angkat semata wayangnya yang berdiri di seberang meja. Cao Yin mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari pemimpin W2E itu, Cao Yin menerka-nerka jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayah angkatnya.

"Zihuan ikut denganmu?" Cao Yin kembali mengangguk.

Cao Cao mengurut dagunya, memejamkan sepasang matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia memunggungi Cao Yin, menghadap ke luar jendela, menengadah menatap langit yang sudah beberapa hari ini kelabu tertutup awan hujan.

Pemimpin W2E itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, suara hentak langkahnya teredam oleh material wol karpet biru, suara yang disisihkannya hanya bisa didengar jika memiliki pendengaran yang baik. Cao Yin tidak bergeming di tempatnya, berdiri seperti patung yang ada di tengah taman kota.

Cao Cao berdeham, Cao Yin tetap tidak bergeming meski mendengar dehaman itu entah mengapa membuat dadanya dipalu oleh jantungnya.

"Baiklah… karena kau sudah berjuang sangat keras selama ini," Cao Cao menepuk pundak kanan perempuan itu. "Aku mengizinkanmu pergi."

Wajah Cao Yin seketika itu juga berseri-seri.

"Tapi ingat akan satu hal! Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Yin."

"Baik, _yifu_!"

Cao Yin meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan masuknya Xun Yu ke dalam kantor Cao Cao menggantikan posisi orang hilang dalam ruangan itu.

"_Xiaojie_ terlihat sangat girang," katanya, lalu memberikan setumpuk laporan terbaru kepada Cao Cao. "Sesuatu yang membahagiakan telah terjadi?"

"Wenruo," Xun Yu menoleh menatap bos-nya. "Aku ingin kau memata-matai Cao Yin selama ia berlibur dengan Wen Ciqian di Chengdu."

"...Maaf?"

"Dengan kata lain, kau diberi paket berlibur ke Chengdu selama tiga hari, untuk mengawasi kedua anakku dan anak JET itu."

"Ah… jadi Wen Yang dari Qilin mengajak _xiaojie_ dan Cao _laoye_ untuk pergi?"

"Sebenarnya, Zihuan tidak diajaknya."

Ruangan mendadak hening. "…O-... oh…"

Cao Cao membuka tumpukan laporan seraya berkata, "Aku tidak ingin Cao Yin diperlakukan secara tidak senonoh oleh anak kemarin sore itu," ia membalik halaman laporan. "Aku juga khawatir bahwa bocah JET itu adalah mata-mata Sima Yi."

"Kau ingat si Zhong Hui itu? Ya. Aku khawatir bocah itu sama saja dengan waria ingusan itu," lanjutnya sembari menandatangani beberapa berkas dokumen.

Xun Yu membungkuk. "Xun Yu mengerti kekhawatiran Cao _daren_. Tetapi _daren_ tenang saja. Wen Ciqian bukanlah anak yang seperti Anda duga."

"Jangan bilang padaku 'dia itu anak yang baik, tulus dan bukan seorang _playboy_'."

Xun Yu hanya bisa diam dibantai sedemikian oleh bos-nya. Sejak awal, Cao Mengde memanglah orang yang pencuriga dan sifat itu semakin mengakar dalam dirinya semenjak berbagai penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh _rival_-nya, JET dan WTC. Sebetulnya, bisa saja Cao Cao membalas dendam tetapi mengingat bagaimana liciknya seorang Zhou Gongjin dan Sima Zhongda, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Reputasinya juga terancam jika sampai terbeberkan. Apalagi dengan kabar hubungan erat antara SEC dengan WTC... situasi semakin memojokkan W2E...

Nama W2E masih belum pulih sepenuhnya sehingga sangat mudah untuk dijatuhkan.

Setidaknya, SEC bukanlah tipe yang licik meskipun diantara para cendekiawan, SEC mempunyai Zhuge Liang yang kecerdasannya paling termansyur di kolong langit. Liu Xuande adalah orang yang sportif dalam bidang persaingan.

"Xun Yu memiliki seorang keponakan yang pernah berteman dengan Wen Ciqian. Anak itu memang jujur, _daren_."

"Kau ingat siapa bos-nya? Zhongda."

"Tetapi–"

"Cukup, Wenruo," Cao Cao mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti melalui gerakan tangannya.

"Aku yakin bahwa bocah JET itu tidak sekedar memandang Cao Yin sebagai teman. Dan jika sampai 'itu' terjadi, aku TETAP tidak merestui anakku dengan seorang bocah JET; Wen Ciqian, juga siapapun dari JET! Aku mengizinkan Cao Yin pergi, bukan karena aku merestui hubungan apapun antara dirinya dengan Wen Ciqian, tetapi sebagai hadiah atas kontribusinya pada W2E!"

...

Wen Yang sedang sibuk membeli makanan ringan untuk bekal perjalanannya esok pagi ke Chengdu. Cao Yin juga diajak serta olehnya. Mereka berjalan diantara rak-rak bagian makanan kecil, memilih-milih. Wen Yang mendorong gerobak mengikuti kemanapun Cao Yin pergi; sudah seperti seekor anak ayam yang terus mengekor induknya. Namun, Wen Yang jauh lebih tinggi, hampir setinggi rak makanan yang ada, jadi dia bukan anak ayam.

Karena tingginya yang dua meter kurang dua sentimeter itu, ia bisa membantu Cao Yin untuk mengambil belanjaan yang tidak bisa diraihnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Wen Yang!"

Yep. Wen Yang kini tidak lagi sedih memiliki tinggi yang bak raksasa semenjak hadirnya perempuan ini dalam lembar kehidupannya.

Selesai memilah apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka berjalan ke arah kasir. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada lima orang yang membuntuti mereka. Sebenarnya, indera Cao Yin lebih tajam namun menjadi tumpul oleh percakapan serunya dengan pria tinggi di sampingnya itu.

Penguntit yang paling pendek membuka kacamatanya. "Woah, mereka serasi seka–" Yue Jin tidak jadi melanjutkan ketika merasakan aura mematikan dari belakangnya. Dari siapa lagi aura berasal kalau bukan Cao Zihuan? Yue Jin masih jomblo, dan ia tidak mau mati muda, terlebih lagi, sebagai JOMBLO. Ia juga ingin memiliki istri, memiliki anak-anak. Kemudian mereka merawat anak-anaknya sampai besar, bisa mendapatkan beberapa cucu untuk dimanjakan dan jika diberkahi umur panjang oleh Langit, ia bisa ikut merawat cicit.

"Antara Yinyue yang punya empat perut, atau Wen Yang yang punya empat perut…" gumam Li Dian melihat segunung bekal dalam troli yang didorong Wen Yang. "Tapi kalau Yinyue yang makan sebagian besar isi troli itu, aku iri terhadapnya yang tidak bisa gemuk-gemuk…"

Seandainya ada seorang perempuan di antara mereka, suasana pasti semakin canggung. Masalahnya, biasanya WANITA yang mempermasalahkan soal iri terhadap wanita yang tidak bisa gemuk, tapi dalam sikon ini... seorang PRIA yang mempermasalahkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Cao Pi menghela napas.

_ Tian, mengapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh... dan kini, dajie-ku... 'berkencan' dengan seorang yang juga bodoh..._

Semua mata terfokus kembali pada apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Cao Yin.

Dompet Hello Kitty-nya…

Cao Pi naik darah. Ia hendak merangsek keluar dari 'persembunyian', namun ditahan oleh rekan-rekannya. Kartu kredit berwarna perak dikeluarkan dari dalam dompet, Cao Pi semakin bernafsu menerobos para penahannya.

Kuping Wen Yang menangkap adanya bunyi krusak-krusuk keributan, menoleh hanya untuk mendapati lima orang berpakaian tebal sedang ribut-ribut menahan salah seorang diantara mereka. Tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kelima orang asing itu, Wen Yang tidak mengubrisinya.

Pertikaian mereda setelah Cao Yin dan Wen Yang keluar dari supermarket.

"Cao _xiong_, tenangkan dirimu!" Yue Jin masih menarik tangannya, bersiaga jika-jika 'banteng' kembali mengamuk.

Cao Pi tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yue Jin. Dengan langkah kilat, ia mendekati kasir, meminta kopian struk belanja dua sejoli tadi. Berhadapan dengan seorang Cao Pi yang sedang diserang badai, tentu saja si penjaga kasir tidak bisa melawan. Tangannya yang bergemetar mengambil struk. Cao Pi menyambar kertas panjang itu dari tangan penjaga kasir yang bergetar hebat, matanya yang tajam jeli membaca satu per satu belanjaan dan harganya.

"Marshmallow tiga bungkus 40 Yuan, coklat batang Hershey empat batang ukuran large 100 Yuan, daging beku impor tiga kilo 1000 Yuan…" terus hingga ke akhir daftar belanja. Total semuanya: 2164,97 Yuan.

Tangan kanannya meremas struk belanja, si penjaga kasir semakin takut. Bahkan rekan-rekan penguntitnya hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan Cao Pi bersama kesuraman aura gelapnya.

"Fengxiao," si pemilik nama melangkah mendekati Cao Pi. "Cepat hubungi petugas pemakaman; sekarang JUGA!"

Wen Yang akan habis dalam waktu dekat… nampaknya.

Guo Jia dengan polos mengambil _smartphone_-nya, hendak menghubungi petugas pemakaman seperti yang Cao Pi perintahkan. Untungnya ketiga orang lainnya berhasil menahan Guo Jia sebelum ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'hubungi'.

...

"Ah, Yinyue, kau ingin makan sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

Cao Yin menengadah, sementara Wen Yang menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu jauh di antara mereka. Menatapnya dari atas sedekat ini memberikan sebuah kesan baru tersendiri bagi Wen Yang.

Cao Yin mendengung. "…_Crepes_?"

"Baiklah," Wen Yang memasukkan kantung-kantung belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil tidak terlalu mewah yang ia pinjam dari Sima Zhao. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang depan, mempersilahkan Cao Yin masuk. Semarah apapun seorang Sima Zhao, tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan temannya yang sedang membutuhkan.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Wen Yang tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," katanya, masih tersenyum. "Tetapi, terima kasih banyak."

Wen Yang melesat ke langit malam bak roket, literal. Warna merah muda menyapu kedua pipinya, tersamarkan oleh redupnya pencahayaan malam hari. Ia merasa sangat bahagia setiap perempuan ini berterima kasih padanya, meskipun apa yang dilakukan oleh Wen Yang untuknya hanyalah sebuah hal kecil. Cao Yin masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh Wen Yang yang duduk di bangku supir. Mesin mobil dijalankan, dan berangkatlah mereka menuju bazaar kecil di taman kota Xuchang.

Lagi-lagi, para penguntit tertinggal jauh karena Li Dian yang pergi ke toilet. Setidaknya, Cao Pi berhasil 'menyewa' motor seorang satpam…

Cahaya lampu jalan menerangi isi mobil setiap dua detik. Wen Yang menyetir dengan sangat tenang, meski hatinya tidak demikian. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau sedang berkendara, orang yang duduk di sampingmu adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai? Sangatlah sulit untuk menjaga tampang _cool_.

"Yinyue," panggil Wen Yang kala memelankan laju mobil. "Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku malam ini dan… sudah membayar belanjaan tadi…"

"Kau tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku, Wen Yang," balasnya sembari menoleh pada pria tinggi yang sedang mengendarai mobil. "Lagipula, sudah kewajibanku yang membayar karena sebagian besar belanjaan itu aku yang pilih."

"Tetapi–"

Cao Yin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan sepasang bibir si gitaris, hampir bersentuhan dengan kulit bibirnya. Wen Yang tidak lagi membalas. Lagipula, keuangannya sendiri sedang terdesak oleh ganti rugi uang Sima Zhao yang ia sudah pakai… bayarnya saja harus menyicil… untung saja sahabatnya itu tidak memberikan bunga. Wen Yang merasa ia sedang berhutang pada bank tanpa dikenakan bunga cicilan.

"Aku banyak berhutang padamu, Yinyue…"

"Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku, Wen Yang," Cao Yin tersenyum, membuat jantung Wen Yang kembali berdebar kencang. "Aku senang karena kau mengajakku pergi bersama ke Chengdu."

_Se-senang karena bersamaku…? A-apakah Luo Yinyue juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadaku seperti diriku padanya?_

Jika ya, berarti Wen Yang bisa memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang ia beli sewaktu menguntit Cao Yin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mumpung hadiahnya ada di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Ah, Yinyue–"

Suara klakson bertubi-tubi menghentikan mulutnya. Wen Yang menoleh ke belakang, melihat wajah-wajah marah para pengendara mobil yang berbaris di belakangnya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah lama berubah menjadi hijau. Segera ia menancap gas, menghindari amuk pengendara yang murka.

Cao Pi yang berada tidak jauh darinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, pusing. _Kenapa harus pria se-hopeless itu yang mengejar hati dajie?_

Taman kota ramai oleh orang-orang; dari anak bayi hingga lansia. Wen Yang dan Cao Yin berjalan di antara stan-stan yang ada, melihat-lihat beraneka ragam barang yang diperdagangkan. Ada beberapa stan mainan di sana, salah satunya adalah stan memancing ikan hias. Cao Yin berjongkok di depan salah satu kolam plastik kecil, terkesima melihat warna-warni dan ragam ikan yang ada.

Seekor ikan koki berwarna putih dengan sirip dan ekor merah serupa huruf x menarik perhatiaannya. Ikan ini hanya ada satu dan kolam lain tidak memilikinya, pasti sangat langka. Ia sangat ingin menangkap ikan ini untuk dipelihara tetapi sesuatu menghalanginya.

Wen Yang bisa melihat kegalauan Cao Yin. Ia berjongkok di sampingnya, memerhatikan ikan yang sedaritadi berenang bebas, tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan dalam Cao Yin.

"Kau ingin ikan ini?" Wen Yang menunjuk ikan yang kabur dari jarinya, mengira dirinya terancam oleh jari Wen Yang.

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Ikan yang ini lucu sekali. Warna sirip dan ekornya juga indah."

"Aku akan menangkapnya untukmu!" tawaran itu langsung dilontarkan tanpa pikiran ke-2 kalinya.

Cao Yin sangat senang. Wen Yang mengeluarkan selembar uang 10 Yuan, si pemilik stan memberikan tiga jaring kertas yang diartikan sebagai tiga kesempatan. Wen Yang mengambil ketiga jaring kertas, meneliti gerakan ikan sebelum menggunakan satu kesempatan yang ia miliki.

Ia menumpuk ketiga jaring kertas menjadi satu, tangan kanan yang memegang kesempatannya langsung melesat. Jaring ditempatkan di bawah perut ikan itu, tanpa aba-aba Wen Yang menaikkan jaringnya. Ikan itu terlempar ke udara, mendarat masuk ke dalam ember berisi air yang diambil oleh Wen Yang.

Cao Yin bertepuk tangan, kagum akan kelihaian Wen Yang. "Kau hebat, Wen Yang!"

Wen Yang salah tingkah. "Ah… aku biasa ikut keponakanku yang sangat suka permainan bazaar ini."

Ia menyerahkan ember itu pada si pemilik stan. Ikan koki dimasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik bening berisi air jernih, kemudian kantung diisi oleh oksigen sebelum diikat dan diserahkan pada Wen Yang.

"Selamat, anak muda!" kata si pemilik stan. "Semenjak aku beli ikan ini dua bulan yang lalu, belum ada yang berhasil menangkapnya karena jaring kertas selalu robek oleh bobotnya," ia berbalik, mengambil sebuah kantung hijau kecil. "Ikan koki Ekor Merak ini adalah salah satu yang langka. Peliharalah ia baik-baik. Kau tidak bisa menemukannya di pasaran. Dan ini untukmu, sekantung makanan Ekor Merak."

Pemilik stan memberikan kantung itu pada Wen Yang, dan si penerima berterima kasih banyak. Ia juga menjelaskan bagaimana cara merawat ikan koki itu, memberitahu setiap detilnya. Nampaknya, ia sangat sayang pada si Ekor Merak.

"Yinyue, ini," Wen Yang menyodorkan kantung plastik pada Cao Yin.

Mata Cao Yin berbinar-binar kala menerima hadiah kecil itu. Ia mendekatkan wajah pada kantung plastik itu, melihat ikan yang ditangkap oleh Wen Yang berenang-renang dalam ruangan sempit.

"Terima kasih, Wen Yang!"

Wen Yang mengangguk, sangat gembira melihat reaksi Cao Yin yang serupa anak kecil mendapatkan hadiah.

"Kau ingin makan?"

Perhatian Cao Yin kembali beralih kepada Wen Yang. Gadis itu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menerobos barisan pengunjung bazaar. Wen Yang fokus menatap ke depan, tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Instingnya berkata ada sesuatu yang hilang sehingga ia membalikkan badan, tidak menemukan Cao Yin di sampingnya, tertelan oleh lautan pengunjung.

Sekejap itu juga Wen Yang panik. Matanya menyisir setiap orang di sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan gadis itu.

"Oh, Wen Ciqian, jika ia hilang, kau mati di tangan _mereka_…" batinnya.

Seberkas cahaya berkilauan menangkap sepasang matanya, membawanya pada sebuah tusuk konde perak yang tengah dalam genggaman seorang perempuan. Beruntung, perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang tengah dicari olehnya.

Wen Yang menghela napas lega, berjalan mendekati Cao Yin yang tengah asik melihat-lihat aksesoris dalam sebuah stan yang dijaga oleh wanita dalam usia senjanya.

"Astaga, Yinyue," Wen Yang masih berdebar-debar oleh kepanikan. "Seharusnya kau bilang jika ingin mengunjungi sebuah stan…"

Cao Yin menoleh ke belakang. "Ma-maafkan aku…" ia menunduk, menyesal.

Wen Yang menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menepuk kepala Cao Yin, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, Yinyue. Jika kau menghilang, aku akan terus mencarimu bahkan sampai ujung dunia pun!"

Pernyataan Wen Yang yang sangat serius itu memang, bagi kebanyakan orang terlalu berlebihan. 'Sampai ke ujung dunia'. Namun, kalimat tersebut membuat Cao Yin tenang, merasa dirinya dilindungi dan dijaga baik oleh Wen Yang. Tertawa kecil adalah sebuah kebiasaannya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya… malu sekaligus senang. Malu seperti tersipu-sipu… senang karena ada yang peduli padanya seperti ini… ia tidak tahu cara mendefinisikannya.

Wen Yang melihat benda dalam genggaman tangan perempuan itu. Sebuah tusuk konde perak dengan kepala bunga lily. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Cao Yin mengalihkan matanya ke benda yang digenggamnya. "Ah…"

Wen Yang mengambil tusuk konde itu, menggulung ke atas rambut Cao Yin dan menahannya dengan satu tangan, tusuk konde ditusukkan menembus gulungan rambut dari samping. Mata Cao Yin terus menatap ke atas, memerhatikan Wen Yang menata rambutnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau cantik sekali dengan tusuk konde ini. Tetapi tanpa harus mengenakannya, kau memang sudah cantik."

Gombal, Wen Yang… Gombal…

Rona merah muda menyapu pipi Cao Yin, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Bagaimana dengan Wen Yang? Ia sendiri juga mulai memerah. Tidak pernah ia lihat sisi yang ini sebelumnya. Manis sekali… batin pria tinggi itu.

Wen Yang menyerahkan tusuk konde pada Cao Yin, langsung membayarnya sebelum ada satupun kata tolakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ini adalah hadiah dariku."

Tentu, menolaknya akan membuat Wen Yang sedih, dan Cao Yin tahu akan hal itu. Di sisi lain, Wen Yang juga sangat tulus memberikan sebuah kado untuknya, walaupun hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum, sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Wen Yang atas kado kecil itu.

Hanya sebuah kado kecil dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

Cao Yin senang melihat pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum. Wen Yang kemudian mengajaknya kembali berjalan keliling, kali ini ia menawarkan untuk menggandeng tangan Cao Yin. Tentu, dua alasan.

Pertama, agar Cao Yin tidak hilang lagi.

Kedua, agar ia bisa mendekatkan jaraknya dengan vokalis Phoenix Jade itu.

Sebagaimana seorang yang polos berpikiran, Cao Yin melihat dari alasan pertama, sama sekali tidak memikirkan alasan kedua. Maka, tangan kirinya digenggam oleh tangan kanan yang ukurannya besar, namun genggaman itu meski erat, tidak ada maksud menyakiti.

Dua sejoli melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, saling bergandengan selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tangan kanan Cao Yin terus menggenggam erat tusuk konde dan kantung berisi ikan ekor merak pemberian Wen Yang, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Wen Yang. Sepasang matanya menatap tangan yang menggenggam itu, telapak jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari Wen Yang yang kasar. Seperti itulah jari seorang gitaris yang harus memetik senar-senar untuk memainkan lagunya.

Bukanlah masalah tangan yang kasar itu yang mengusiknya, melainkan kehangatan yang dikeluarkan oleh tangan itu. Cao Yin tidak menyukai dingin. Kehangatan yang dirasakan olehnya membuatnya nyaman; begitu lembut seperti hangatnya matahari musim semi. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya mendekat secara insting untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Wen Yang terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang menabraknya. Ia menoleh, melihat Cao Yin yang menyandarkan sisi kiri tubuhnya pada Wen Yang, sepasang kakinya tetap melangkah mengikutinya.

Degup jantungnya yang kencang bisa terdengar olehnya, seakan ia tengah mendengar bass dicolok ke amplifier. Darahnya mulai mendidih, tubuhnya semakin menghangat. Dengan polos, Cao Yin memperdekat jaraknya, sekarang sepasang tangannya melingkar pada lengan Wen Yang ibarat memeluk guling. Beberapa pengunjung di sekitar yang menyadari kedekatan mereka hanya menatap heran. Keadaan bazaar yang terang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebus Wen Yang.

Pasangan lansia mengingat masa-masa muda mereka yang kurang lebih seperti yang tengah dialami oleh dua sejoli itu, para perempuan yang tengah berkencan iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Seorang bocah dengan polosnya mengecup pipi bocah peremuan di sampingnya, anak itu hanya bengong. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Wen Yang sempat melihat adegan itu. Pikirannya kembali entah lari kemana setelahnya.

Cao Pi yang masih mengekor tak jauh di belakang mereka diam, wajahnya masam sekaligus _cool_ melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_, membuka aplikasi buku telepon, dan mengontak seseorang.

"Ji, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

_"Tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali, Zihuan. Kau ingin datang?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bazaar di taman kota. Aku sedang menuju ke tempatmu. 15 menit lagi sampai."

Cao Zihuan melupakan misi awalnya, bertolak ke belakang dan bergegas menjemput Zhen Ji, tentu, setelah mengembalikan motor 'sewaan'-nya. Dan sampai akhir mereka dipisahkan oleh waktu, dua sejoli itu masih tidak menyadari bahwa mereka dibuntuti oleh tiga penguntit lainnya.


End file.
